Delicate Storm
by Pluie Blanche
Summary: Uma tempestade sem nuvens dança delicadamente à minha frente, ameaçando me derrubar. Merlin, Malfoy não deveria ter olhos dessa cor. DH Spoilers! DracoxHarry, Yaoi, Lemon.
1. Clouds and Wind

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, huhuh, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso 1: Spoilers de DH!**

**Aviso 2:** Slash, Yaoi, Lemon. Ou, em outras palavras, homens apaixonados uns pelos outros, se pegando em algum momento da fic, huh. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

**N/A: **Epílogo? Alguém viu um epílogo no final de DH? Eu não. Huhuh. Mas vi uma das entrevistas que a JK deu depois de lançar o livro, e tomei como base para algumas coisas. (Como os Malfoy livres e as carreiras que os personagens seguem, mas alguns casamentos foram categoricamente ignorados.) A história começa cerca de um mês após a guerra. O primeiro capítulo está como POV do Draco, mas não garanto seguir um padrão. ô.o' Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

**  
Capítulo 1  
****  
Clouds and Wind  
**

Abro os olhos e observo o dossel verde escuro sobre mim pelo que parece ser a milésima vez. Poderia ser o da minha cama em Slytherin, mas não é. Esse dossel que encarei continuamente no último mês é de um tecido muito mais caro e refinado do que qualquer um encontrado na casa a qual pertenci em Hogwarts. Afinal, há somente o melhor na Mansão Malfoy.

Não agüento mais analisar o maldito dossel – É como se já o tivesse feito durante toda uma vida. Conheço cada uma de suas dobras, entendo perfeitamente seu caimento. Sei exatamente onde a pouca luz reflete em cada uma das ricas pedras que o adornam, ou na prata incrustada à madeira escura que o prende, formando delicadas serpentes.

Suspeito que nunca me senti tão entediado. Pelo menos não de forma tão... Estaticamente patética. Mas esse sem dúvida é o menor dos meus problemas, no momento. Oh, sim, porque tenho um problema realmente imenso com o qual me preocupar, ainda que eu não saiba qual é. Exato, eu me recuso a saber. Recuso-me a encará-lo. No entanto, sei que ele está aqui. Implorando para ser descoberto. Esvoaçando pelo meu quarto. Como um pomo de ouro.

Oh. Uma pontada no peito. Talvez minha metáfora tenha sido infeliz. Talvez ela me lembre alguém... Não. Linha de pensamento perigosa.

Um Malfoy não deveria sentir pontadas de angústia. Sim, essa linha de pensamento soa bastante segura. Como eu dizia, por um instante, esse fato não me incomodou. Afinal, sentir uma dorzinha quebra a monotonia. Mas então me lembrei, com algum horror, que foi justamente para não ter que sentir nada que passei tanto tempo estirado em minha cama, afogado em tédio, analisando o quarto em que cresci. Agora condeno a pontada de angústia. Não preciso dela. Estar estático é seguro.

_E patético para um Malfoy_. Oh, não. Cale-se, maldita voz interior.

Pensando bem, parece que tenho _dois_ grandes problemas. O que já citei vagamente, e o que consiste em evitar descobrir este primeiro. É realmente uma tarefa complicada ter de fingir que não o percebo, pairando no ar tão ameaçadoramente.

Minha mãe certa vez disse que a melhor forma de não se pensar em algo é ocupar-se com outras coisas. Mas eu discordo. Ocupar-me com o que quer que seja seria o mesmo que me distrair. E eu jamais me arriscaria a ser pego de surpresa por esse problema, que esvoaça ao meu redor na forma de uma pequena constatação. Constatação essa que eu pretendo jamais chegar a descobrir.

Mas ela está aqui. Deslizando por sobre o dossel. Escorregando pelas paredes. Rolando pelo chão. Escalando meus lençóis. Dançando no lustre. Não, me enganei. A que dança no lustre é a loucura. A constatação inconveniente está se aproximando perigosamente, andando pelo meu travesseiro e se inclinando, querendo sussurrar em meu ouvido uma verdade indesejada. Muito indesejada.

Antes que ela possa me causar danos irreparáveis, empurro-a para longe com as mãos, como quem espanta um inseto.

Registro vagamente o olhar de desaprovação que meu avô lança em minha direção de seu quadro na parede. É evidente que não há insetos na impecável Mansão Malfoy, e desconfio que ele toma meu gesto como um sinal de loucura. Acho que estou realmente preocupando o velho.

Tento revirar os olhos para provar que ainda estou no controle das minhas faculdades mentais, mas a verdade é que não encontro nem forças nem humor para fazê-lo. "Decadente", ele murmura. Creio que desistiu de mim há semanas. Ou pelo menos é o que eu espero. A última coisa que preciso é de um antepassado emoldurado delatando aos meus pais meu estado degradante enquanto durmo. Mas desconfio que ele não se daria ao trabalho.

Meus pais. Em casa, em segurança... Merlin, eu deveria estar tão satisfeito. Sei que deveria. E estou, veja bem, apesar do meu estado aparentar o contrário. Minha família está em situação muito melhor do que eu jamais ousaria sonhar para ela pós-guerra.

Está certo que os Malfoy sempre saem por cima, mas dessa vez eu realmente pensei que havíamos... Cruzado a linha. Mas não. Ou melhor, sim, mas parece que a cruzamos de volta, ou algo do gênero, e podemos ficar em paz. E eu deveria estar orgulhoso. Mas... Também não. Não é como se eu não soubesse quem foi o responsável por isso. Ou como se eu pudesse me sentir em paz o sabendo. Eu me sinto... Oh, Merlin, eu não sinto droga nenhuma. Eu não posso, não devo e não vou sentir droga nenhuma. Eu não quero... Eu não...

Se há um deus, por favor, por favor, permita-me não sentir absolutamente nada. Qualquer coisa, até mesmo o nada, é preferível a... A ter que... A admitir que...

E é então que acontece. - Bem, eu nunca acreditei mesmo que houvesse um deus. Ainda bem, caso contrário minha fé estaria terrivelmente abalada agora, e eu teria outro problema com o qual me preocupar. - A maldita constataçãozinha bate com força contra minha testa, e apesar de poder resumi-la em poucas palavras, seu peso é tanto e seu significado tão absurdamente forte e cruel para mim que sinto meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas de dor.

Droga! Eu havia conseguido desviar dela por todas aquelas semanas em meu quarto... Não, mais que isso. Eu havia conseguido evitá-la por anos! E então, em um maldito momento de fraqueza e distração, ela me encurralou, armou o bote como uma serpente e saltou de meu dossel, atingindo diretamente o alvo. Eu.

Por um segundo, permito-me lançar um olhar fuzilante através das lágrimas ao dossel que conheço tão bem, que me acompanhou naquela fuga de mim mesmo durante todas aquelas semanas. Traidor! Conspirador!

Mas meu desejo de rasgá-lo desaparece quando sinto que o maldito problema que me atingiu agora me esfaqueia como um pomo de ouro jamais poderia fazer. Volto a sentir a pontada de angústia, agora milhares de vezes mais forte. Sinto todo o ar escapar de meus pulmões, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. E não consigo retomá-lo. Estou me afogando, sozinho, em meus lençóis. Que fim mais degradante para alguém tão espetacular!

- Criança... Quer conversar? – Murmura meu avô emoldurado, franzindo as sobrancelhas. É evidente que o estou perturbando. A melhor resposta que consigo dar é encará-lo furiosamente. Aqui estou eu, a beira da morte, e o maldito quadro quer conversar? – Se há algo ultrajante em minha concepção, Draco, é imaginar um Malfoy em depressão.

- Como se um Malfoy precisasse da aprovação de um quadro.

Resposta correta, é óbvio. Percebo a confusão instalar-se nos olhos de tinta de meu avô, dividindo-o entre aprovar minha colocação ou irritar-se por eu desprezá-lo. Ótimo, isso deve calá-lo por algum tempo. Ou não. Vejo-o desaparecer pela moldura, e tenho a desagradável sensação de que tenho _mais um_ problema. Hmpf. Como se eu já não os tivesse de sobra.

Oh, sim. Eu estou muito mais encrencado do que qualquer pessoa ousaria imaginar. O mundo mágico está a salvo de Voldemort. Todos estão dançando e cantando pelas ruas. O Ministério, Azkaban, Hogwarts, tudo está sendo restaurado e reformulado. Estamos praticamente entrando em uma nova era. Todos apostaram que minha família seria presa, mas não foi o que aconteceu. E finalmente não há mais a sombra de Voldemort sobre ela a ameaçando. Era para eu estar estupidamente feliz.

Mas como eu poderia estar se acabo de constatar que estou... Uh... _Apaixonado_ pelo responsável por tudo isso?

Merlin, estou perdido.

É tão absolutamente clichê, cruel e terrivelmente verdadeiro!

Estou apaixonado pelo gryffindor idiota que estudou e morou sob o mesmo teto que eu por anos e que eu deixei escapar. Pelo imbecil de testa rachada que eu sempre provoquei, implorando por atenção. Pelo desgraçado com o qual eu sempre arranjei confusão, fazendo com que ele me odiasse. Pelo retardado que recusou – imaginem! – a amizade de um Malfoy, despertando todo o rancor e infantilidade que havia em mim aos onze anos.

As dolorosas constatações me atingem, uma a uma, como ondas, e já não há nada que as impeça. Cada uma delas me enche de desespero. Sinto um soluço estrangulado em minha garganta, e quando sinto o gosto de sal nos lábios percebo que estou chorando como uma maldita garotinha assustada. Mas tire você esse sorrisinho dos lábios, porque você faria a mesma coisa se visse o tamanho da próxima onda que vem em minha direção.

Estou apaixonado pelo garoto irritante com síndrome de herói que salvou minha vida mais de uma vez.

Aliás, estou começando a desejar que ele não tivesse o feito. Porque é demais para mim, ter que conviver com isso. Todos o amavam antes de derrotar Voldemort, e agora que o fez... Bem, não é exagero dizer que o mundo pertence a ele. Ele pode tudo, ele está em tudo, todos o amam e admiram.

E eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo em um mundo que é dele sem ele.

E não me olhem dessa forma acusadora. – E com quem diabos eu penso que estou falando? - Não estou fazendo drama. Quem em sã consciência iria querer se apaixonar por Harry Potter? Por favor. Até uma estrela é mais acessível do que ele.

Lembro que certa vez ouvi uma maldita quintanista Gryffindor suspirar em um corredor com suas amiguinhas, falando para quem quisesse ouvir que o mundo não tinha graça quando não se está apaixonado. Bem, eu não queria ouvir, mas ouvi da mesma forma, maldito seja o hábito Gryffindor de fazer estardalhaço! De qualquer forma, eu registrei aquilo, sabe-se lá Merlin por quê. Talvez por ter me parecido absurdo demais.

E o que penso a respeito agora? A mesma coisa. Absurdo, desprezível. Se eu pudesse escolher, jamais teria me apaixonado. Pelo menos, não por ele. Eu queria ver se aquela Gryffindor inconseqüente ainda acharia graça se se apaixonasse por alguém que a odiasse e que fosse mais famoso do que qualquer pop star muggle ou bruxa.

Mas parece que eu não pude escolher. Eu pude fingir que não estava acontecendo, sem dúvida, mas não é como se eu tivesse conseguido evitar que acontecesse. Eu queria, realmente queria que aqueles pensamentos... _Terríveis_ me deixassem em paz, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Existe uma Poção Anti-Amor? Anti-Desejo? Não que eu saiba.

- Draco, levante-se e tome um banho imediatamente. Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo, mas o que quer que seja JÁ BASTA! É inadmissível que um Malfoy fique nesse estado. Compareça ao jantar, e de forma apresentável. Teremos uma visita particularmente importante.

Ah, ótimo. Aquele velho fofoqueiro! Então ele me delatou para meu pai, que agora está mortalmente preocupado com a possibilidade de o único filho ter surtado. Quem o culparia? Fecho os olhos, a luz que vem do corredor me irrita. Desde quando a Mansão Malfoy é tão iluminada?

- Estou esperando, Draco. Levante-se.

- Quem é nossa visita? – Porque quem quer que seja certamente é a culpada por tanta luz, e eu juro que seria capaz de esganá-la. Da última vez que abri essa porta, o que não pode fazer mais do que alguns dias, a iluminação era agradavelmente suave. E desde que meus pais passaram a receber toda a sorte de... _Novas_ pessoas importantes a fim de limpar o nome da família, basicamente toda mudança na mansão pode ser atribuída à necessidade de impressionar essas malditas visitas.

Agora, aumentar a iluminação dos corredores? Dane-se se o resto do mundo tem medo de cantos escuros. Eu não entendo porque diabos meus pais se empenham tanto nisso se já está tudo praticamente resolvido e...

- _Harry Potter_ e seus _maldito_s amiguinhos. Imagino que você saiba a importância disso, Draco, portanto _não ouse_ aparecer nesse estado lastimável. Vamos. Levante-se. Agora. Meu pai comentou comigo e com sua mãe que acha que você está entrando em depressão, e Cissy está subindo pelas paredes, então trate de tranqüilizá-la. E por que diabos você estaria em depressão, Draco? Aquele velho deve estar caducando. Não há um motivo sequer para que você...

Não ouço o resto do discurso de meu pai. Ouço a porta do banheiro bater com um estrondo atrás de mim, enquanto me dirijo rapidamente ao chuveiro. Meu avô talvez esteja certo, afinal. Depressão não combina com um Malfoy. É patético demais. Decadência e derrota são para os fracos e tolos.

O que posso dizer em minha defesa? Sou um oportunista. Jamais desperdiçaria uma oportunidade como essa que entrou com a luz em meu quarto no instante em que meu pai abriu a porta.

Abro a torneira no máximo, a água me atinge com força e é como se eu despertasse de um longo pesadelo. Um pesadelo absurdo, onde um Malfoy não consegue o que quer. Há uma janela ao meu lado, e eu a abro. O vento que entra arrepia minha pele molhada, mas é estranhamente agradável, como se varresse as nuvens pesadas e escuras que me assombraram no último mês. Eu amo o vento. A chuva também, por sinal. Mas aquelas malditas nuvens fechadas e estáticas, que abafavam o ar a minha volta me sufocando? Não vou sentir falta delas.

Sinto uma nova animação correr pelas minhas veias. Pela primeira vez desde o fim da guerra, me sinto realmente vivo e não como se Potter tivesse me matado no momento em que me salvou, condenando-me a amar algo inatingível. Sim, matado. Porque para um Malfoy, almejar e não ter é uma tragédia.

Quando desligo o chuveiro, prendo uma toalha em minha cintura e miro o espelho. Vejo o sorriso presunçoso que se forma em meus lábios antes de realmente senti-lo. Duvido que haja remédio melhor para depressão do que olhar para o espelho e encarar Draco Malfoy. Sim, sem dúvida meu estado lastimável devia-se à falta de um espelho.

Não que eu seja tão fútil ou narcisista quanto minhas palavras soam. Estou só sendo realista. Basta me ver para lembrar quem sou, e perceber que minha insegurança era sem fundamento. Está certo que um Weasley me passou para trás certa vez, quando almejei a amizade de Potter. Mas nada parecido vai acontecer de novo.

Afinal, naquele caso fazia sentido. Para um Gryffindor, sem dúvida um Weasley deve ser um amigo ideal. Quero dizer, eles são ruivos. Olha que coisa _meiga_, combina com a casa deles. E aquelas sardas? São tão irritantemente... _Amigáveis_. É aconchegante, não? Suponho que seja... Pelo menos naquele estranho conceito Gryffindor. A casa cheia de gente. Uma imensa família de pobretões, como coelhinhos. Não é _lindo_?

Certo, talvez isso seja um pouco mais Hufflepuff do que Gryffindor, mas não é _tão_ diferente assim, na minha concepção.

De qualquer forma, eu não seria um amigo ideal, pode apostar que não. Nem tentaria. Minha perfeição jamais me permitiria ser o amigo ideal para um Gryffindor. Paradoxal demais, improvável demais.

Acontece que eu não quero ser o _melhor amiguinho_ de Harry Potter. Muito saudável e simples para meu gosto refinado e complexo. O que eu _quero_? Bem, seria no mínimo inconveniente pensar nisso agora. Tenho poucos minutos para aparecer impecável na sala de jantar, e se eu pensar em Harry _debaixo de mim_ ou _por cima de mim _– Sério, tanto faz. Qualquer uma das duas coisas já me deixaria feliz. - corro o sério risco de não ficar exatamente _apresentável._

O que importa é que nesse campo é impossível que um Weasley passe para trás um Malfoy. Simplesmente impossível. A maldita caçula sardenta dos pobretões ruivos que comece a agonizar como eu estava fazendo há alguns minutos, porque depois que eu por as minhas mãos no Menino que Sobreviveu, Venceu E Sabe-Se Lá Mais Deus O Que, ele nunca mais será o mesmo.

Ele será MEU.

As estrelas? Por favor, qualquer Malfoy poderia seduzi-las. Elas se ajoelham aos meus pés quando passo, implorando por mim. Harry Potter? Oh, bem... Finalmente um desafio à minha altura.

* * *

**  
N/A:** Draco drama queen mode on! XD Pobrezinho, ele não está lá muito estável das idéias. ô.o Mas surtos temperamentais me agradam, então não deu para evitar... 

Bem, o próximo capítulo está em produção. Comentários, elogios, sugestões, reclamações ou ameaças de morte? Reviews são extremamente bem aceitas e... Digamos que me empolgam consideravelmente. XD Sim, foi uma espécie de indireta. ô.o'

Kisses! ;)


	2. Lightning

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, huhuh, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso 1: Spoilers de DH!**

**Aviso 2:** **Slash, Yaoi, Lemon.** Ou, em outras palavras, homens apaixonados uns pelos outros, se pegando em algum momento da fic, huh. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

**N/A: **Olá adoráveis leitores o/ Esse capítulo começa como POV do Harry, e quando aparece uma linha muda para POV do Draco. E no momento em que estou postando isso estou com sono demais para mais explicações, então boa leitura.

* * *

**  
Capítulo 2**

**Lightning**

O Sol está se pondo, refletindo sua pouca luz nas pedras brancas do jardim. Hm, certo, familiar. Silêncio, vento e pavões. Certo também, acho. Fadas ladeando e iluminando o longo caminho que serpenteia até a entrada da Mansão Malfoy, que se ergue bela e imponente a nossa frente. _Fadas?_

É, está um pouco diferente do que eu me lembrava. Talvez os pavões já estivessem aqui, ainda que eu não tenha registrado a presença deles no desespero do momento, mas as fadas? Não. Suspeito que elas não fizessem muito o estilo de Voldemort.

Lembrar da última vez que estive aqui não é algo muito saudável, considerando as circunstâncias. Fazê-lo imediatamente me remete à pergunta: "E por que diabos você aceitou voltar?", e eu não tenho uma resposta para ela. Pelo menos não uma muito coerente.

Ao meu lado, Hermione está abraçando a si mesma, mantendo a capa junto ao corpo, e Ron está a abraçando firmemente pela cintura. O desconforto deles é palpável, e volta e meia posso sentir seus olhos me repreendendo por estar calmamente analisando o jardim à nossa volta. Não os culpo, de forma alguma.

Confesso que eu não sei o tinha na cabeça quando aceitei esse convite. Eu nem pensei duas vezes, na verdade. Alguma coisa que não consegui identificar direito me deixou quase... Empolgado com a idéia de vir aqui. Empolgação que eu tratei de esconder quando Mione se descontrolou de forma um pouco assustadora ao descobrir que eu havia respondido positivamente a carta que recebi de Lucius Malfoy há dois dias.

Alcançamos a porta, e no mesmo instante ela se abriu sozinha. Sinal de que somos bem vindos, suponho. Um elfo doméstico surgiu a nossa frente, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Senhor Potter, senhor Weasley, senhorita Granger, acompanham-me, por favor.

Entramos na mansão, seguindo o elfo, nossos passos ecoando pelo chão de mármore.

Mas por que _recusar_ o convite? Além, é claro, dos motivos óbvios?

A guerra acabou. E os lugares que foram palco de momentos desagradáveis durante ela não me afetam como alguns poderiam imaginar. O que é ótimo, caso contrário eu teria problemas em freqüentar basicamente todos os locais que conheço.

É como acordar de um pesadelo. Há uma porção de sensações e memórias desagradáveis envolvidas, mas o que predomina é o alívio.

Quanto aos Malfoy, não posso dizer que os enxergo da mesma forma que antes. Ou não teria dado tantos depoimentos a favor deles nesse último mês. E eles provavelmente não estariam livres, muito menos teriam convidado eu e meus amigos para o jantar.

Sendo assim, qual seria o sentido em recusar o maldito convite? – Quero dizer, depois que eu já fiz a parte mais difícil, que foi discretamente apoiá-los?

Oh. Eu me lembro dessa sala. Está consideravelmente mais iluminada do que daquela vez, e há uma porção de arranjos de flores que não estavam aqui antes, mas sem dúvida é a mesma sala. Aquela mesa asquerosa a qual Voldemort se sentou não está mais aqui, mas aquela lareira sem dúvida é a mesma. E há uma porção de outros sofás e poltronas. Devo admitir que este se tornou um ambiente bastante agradável, ao contrário das lembranças que tenho dele.

- Sentem-se, por favor, senhores. E queiram aguardar um instante, meus mestres em breve estarão aqui para recebê-los.

Nós nos acomodamos confortavelmente perto da lareira, Ron resmungando alguma coisa sobre o absurdo de ter que esperar e Mione estreitando os olhos, a idéia de que os Malfoy ainda sejam mestres de elfos domésticos provavelmente a desagrada. Encarar os dois seria um pouco desconfortável, então opto por encarar o fogo ao meu lado.

Está certo que os Malfoy estão sendo monitorados de perto pelo Ministério e que provavelmente a única intenção ao nos convidar é causar uma boa impressão. Além, é claro, de me agradar, o que eles provavelmente julgam muito útil, e eu julgo típico deles.

Mas eu não me importo. Realmente, não. Pelo menos não tanto quanto deveria.

Situações limite fazem coisas estranhas surgir, sem dúvida. Não há outra forma de explicar a insana simpatia e bizarra curiosidade que passei a sentir pela família Malfoy, depois de tudo pelo que eles me fizeram passar. - Por favor, Merlin, lembre-me de jamais dizer isso em voz alta. Mione e Ron comeriam minha alma no café da manhã. – Bem, não que eu nutra a parte da simpatia por Lucius, certamente ele é o que mais me desagrada entre eles, afinal ele _realmente_ foi um comensal. Mas não é como se ele fosse uma grande ameaça agora, ou como se pudesse fazer algo com o Ministério em cima dele o tempo todo. Além disso, ele sempre foi mais esperto e influente do que o recomendado para alguém com as tendências dele, e suspeito que teria conseguido a liberdade mesmo sem minha ajuda. Só teria sido mais complicado.

E se agora ele quer parecer uma pessoa decente, recebendo heróis da guerra e aqueles que ele costumava chamar de "sangue-ruins" e "traidores do sangue", bem, não sou eu quem vai impedi-lo. Afinal, parece-me um castigo ideal para Lucius Malfoy.

Na verdade, quando soube o que ele estava fazendo, considerei absolutamente hilário e desejei poder ver com meus próprios olhos. E então, surgiu a oportunidade. – Suponho que seja isso que tenha me deixado não animado com o convite. – Eu, Ron e Mione sem dúvida somos as visitas ideais para eles, sob esse aspecto. Tudo que eles mais desprezam, e provavelmente do que mais precisam agora, se quiserem se restabelecer.

É claro que me ocorreu que talvez a situação também seja um pouco constrangedora para nós três, então tenho uma ou duas cartas na manga. Trouxe a varinha que pertenceu a Malfoy, para devolvê-la e ter algum assunto se um silêncio muito perturbador se instaurar. E também trouxe orquídeas para Narcissa, em agradecimento pela sua ajuda na batalha final. Sim, eu sei que ela fez aquilo única e exclusivamente pensando no filho, mas me pareceu educado trazê-las, de qualquer forma.

Ouço passos se aproximando, e Lucius Malfoy finalmente aparece para nos receber, ao lado de sua esposa. Ambos parecem extremamente bem, sorrindo de forma calculada e vestidos finamente, e me ocorre que todos outros ex-comensais e suas famílias devem odiá-los com todas suas forças.

Lucius Malfoy estende sua mão para mim, e eu não hesito em apertá-la.

- Harry Potter. É uma honra poder recebê-lo. – Ele sorri friamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Eu aceno com a cabeça, retribuindo vagamente o sorriso, e me dirijo a Narcissa, acenando brevemente com a varinha para o pequeno vaso ornamentado com o arranjo de orquídeas que havia deixado sobre uma mesinha de centro.

- Gostaria que as aceitasse como agradecimento por sua colaboração conosco, Senhora Malfoy. – Digo, fazendo-as flutuar na frente dela, sabendo que ela entenderá a que me refiro.

- Não há porque agradecer, senhor Potter. São flores belíssimas, foi muito gentil de sua parte trazê-las. – Ela sorri, cordialmente, tão fria quanto o marido. Eu começo a me perguntar se isso vai dar certo. Se a noite vai fluir, de alguma forma, ou se vai mesmo ser o pesadelo que Mione e Ron insistiram que seria.

Pelo menos os dois estão se saindo bem, cumprimentando formalmente Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy. Nem parece que estão completamente desconfortáveis como eu sei que eles estão.

- Meu filho deve se juntar a nós em breve, talvez seja melhor esperarmos ele antes de nos dirigirmos a sala de jantar. Queiram acomodar-se, senhores. – Disse Lucius, indicando os sofás - Aceitam alguma bebida?

- Sim, um copo de Firewhisky seria ótimo, por favor. – Não, eu realmente não ligo se Hermione não acha uma boa idéia nós bebermos na Mansão Malfoy. Nem acredito realmente que algum deles planeje nos embebedar para fins malignos.

Ron também não, pelo visto, pois aceitou um copo, para horror de Mione. Ou talvez ele acredite, mas realmente não consiga imaginar outra forma de lidar com tantos Malfoy sem ser se embebedando. E eu o entendo. Juro que sim.

- Aceita também, senhorita Granger...?

- Eu... – Vi a indignação obscurecer a face dela por um instante, para desaparecer no instante seguinte, com um suspiro vencido. – Sim, por favor.

Oh. Parece que Hermione acaba de aderir à filosofia "Se não pode vencê-los, una-se a eles". Eu realmente me orgulho da amiga que tenho.

O senhor Malfoy acenou para um elfo doméstico, e em instantes ele voltou com quatro copos de Firewhisky e uma taça de um líquido que eu não me lembro de ter visto antes, vermelho-sangue e perturbadoramente borbulhante. A minha curiosidade devia estar bastante óbvia, porque Narcissa explicou assim que apanhou a taça:

- Dying-Martini, senhor Potter. Não é encontrado em qualquer lugar.

Suspeito que isso tenha sido uma alfinetada, mas sorrio agradecido pela informação. Dying-Martini. Realmente, o líquido parece um pouco agonizante... Vou experimentá-lo, em uma próxima oportunidade.

Então aqui estamos nós, sentados na sala de visitas da Mansão Malfoy, bebendo junto de Lucius e Narcissa e falando amenidades. O tempo está estranho, não é mesmo? Tiveram alguma dificuldade em encontrar a Mansão? As fadas no jardim estão absolutamente adoráveis, senhora Malfoy! – Cortesia de Hermione. – Há um belo espaço para jogar quadribol nos jardins, senhor Malfoy. – E esse foi Ron.

É no mínimo absurdamente inusitado.

Ergo os olhos para voltar a analisar o cômodo e talvez encontrar outras grandes alterações, mas não chego a fazê-lo. Meu olhar para em Draco Malfoy, apoiado no portal que leva ao corredor, observando o teatro montado a sua frente com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorrisinho de deboche que ele não se deu ao trabalho de conter. Está escrito na cara dele o quão ridícula é essa cena, mas ele realmente não deveria sorrir dessa forma. Não quando está preste a se juntar ao nosso teatrinho.

Narcissa também percebeu a presença dele, e foi com alguma surpresa que vi o rosto delicado e frio dela – que para ser sincero, me lembra um pouco uma boneca de porcelana – contorcer-se em preocupação. Bem, eu já havia visto ela preocupada com Malfoy antes, mas sempre é um pouco estranho, constatar que eles têm emoções. Mas não é isso que é chocante. O que eu não entendo é porque diabos ela está preocupada com o filho, como fica evidente quando ela levanta e se dirige a ele em passos apressados, se ele parece tão... Bem. Para um Malfoy, quero dizer.

Ele está impecável, não está? Vestido com a elegância e o refinamento de sua família, e pela expressão que ostentava há pouco, com seu típico humor negro Slytherin ainda firme. E o que poderia haver de tão errado com ele para fazer Narcissa quase perder a compostura, em sussurros furiosos e urgentes que não consigo identificar? Ela leva uma mão ao rosto dele, os sussurros ficando mais amenos, e de repente o constrangimento dele fica bastante evidente sob a máscara de frieza típica dos Malfoy.

Um constrangimento parecido parece estar prestes a emergir na face de Lucius, que se ergue e pigarra discretamente, obtendo a imediata atenção da esposa e do filho. Malfoy tenta caminhar até nós, mas pára quando Narcissa pousa uma mão em seu ombro.

- Draco...

- Eu estou bem, _mesmo_, mãe. – Ele parece um pouco cansado daquilo, mas pega a mão dela com gentileza, voltando-se a nossa direção. – Boa noite. Desculpem a demora.

Lucius parece satisfeito com a (falta de) explicação do filho, pois indica que devemos todos seguir para a sala de jantar.

Mione e Ron andam naturalmente ao meu lado enquanto atravessamos o corredor. Eles não parecem ter estranhado a situação, mas a verdade é que não estão nem um pouco interessados no que acontece na família Malfoy, de forma que não é de se espantar. Eu meio que me acostumei a analisar Draco Malfoy, no nosso sexto ano – não que me orgulhe disso, de forma alguma – e agora estou sinceramente curioso para saber qual é o problema que Narcissa claramente enxergava no filho – E eu não.

É uma curiosidade meramente acadêmica, vejam bem. Para saber até onde vai a minha capacidade de observação.

Malfoy está andando ao lado de sua mãe, alguns passos a nossa frente, e suspeito que ainda esteja tentando tranqüiliza-la. Só então reparo que seu cabelo está um pouco mais comprido que o habitual. Que eu me lembre, em Hogwarts ele jamais deixara de cortar o cabelo – No entanto, há um mês em casa ele aparentemente não se dera ao trabalho de fazê-lo. Oh. Um sinal!

Mas, não, hm, eu não faço idéia do que significa. Mione sem dúvida tem uma capacidade de observação e dedução incrivelmente melhor que a minha. É uma pena que ela não divida meus interesses. – Erm, vocês sabem, analisar Slytherins suspeitos porque, hm, nunca se sabe o que eles estão tramando. Não que eu ache que algum Slytherin esteja tramando algo suspeito aqui, senão eu nem teria vindo. É só que... Erm... Oh. Que sala de jantar adorável!

A mesa de vidro é muito mais comprida do que o necessário para a família Malfoy, mas eles sem dúvida recebem muitas visitas, não é mesmo? A sala é toda ricamente adornada em branco, verde e prata, e há uma porção de flores brancas... Creio que são copos de leite. Há um piano branco em um canto ao lado da lareira de mármore, e uma das paredes é composta por portas de vidro, que levam a uma varanda, pelo que posso ver através das cortinas.

- É uma sala de jantar adorável, senhora Malfoy. – Hermione faz eco aos meus pensamentos.

Narcissa acena levemente que sim, sorrindo superficialmente. Seus olhos, no entanto, brilham um pouco, e suspeito que seja orgulho o que há neles. Desconfio que ela seja responsável pela decoração do ambiente. Se o elogio não viesse de Hermione, ela provavelmente teria ficado mais animada.

Lucius Malfoy sentou-se ao centro da mesa, diferente do que eu imaginei. – Bem, não é minha culpa se nos filmes trouxas esse tipo de pessoa sempre senta na ponta. – Malfoy sentou-se a sua esquerda, e Narcissa a sua direita. Nós três sentamos nos lugares que nos foram indicados, eu de frente para Lucius, Ron de frente para Malfoy e Mione de frente para Narcissa.

Os elfos domésticos traziam as entradas quando algo realmente estranho aconteceu. Meus olhos encontraram os de Malfoy, a minha diagonal, e eles relampejaram. E agora? É hora de desviar os olhos, certo, eu já deveria ter aprendido a não encarar os outros. Mas, hm, isso está ficando perturbador. Está realmente difícil de olhar para o lado – qualquer lado – e ele está sorrindo. Não com desdém, como o esperado, mas com algo que combina mais com os relâmpagos nos olhos dele – Oh sim, malícia. Quê?

Narcissa está certa. Há algo de muito errado com Draco Malfoy.

Finalmente consciente de que eu não deveria estar presenciando tais sorrisos, – Ainda que, por alguma razão desconhecida, eles fossem lançados na minha direção – Baixo os olhos para o prato a minha frente e passo a analisá-lo. Sim, sem dúvida essa entrada francesa estranha e suspeita é muito mais apropriada de se observar.

Com algum alívio percebo que Lucius Malfoy retoma a conversa da sala de visitas.

* * *

Os olhos dele não paravam de me perseguir desde que ele havia me notado antes de todos os outros na sala de visitas. Mesmo quando estávamos no corredor, eu podia senti-los em minha nuca. Imagino que isso deveria me deixar feliz, mas eu não caio nessa de novo. 

A insistência dos olhos dele me lembra imediatamente de nosso sexto ano, o que me irrita um pouco. Merlin, aquele ano foi um inferno. Eu estava realmente desesperado e sem saber o que fazer, não há porque negar. E agora também não há porque não confessar que eu esperava que, de alguma forma, ele me salvasse. Ele percebesse. Ele desse um jeito.

Bem, na verdade não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, mas ele é Harry Potter, droga. Ele não deveria ser capaz de fazer milagres? Está certo, ele não poderia matar Dumbledore por mim, mas ele poderia... Fazer _alguma coisa_. Ou pelo menos _tentar_ alguma coisa.

E sim, eu sei que era uma esperança idiota e até mesmo infantil, mas ela tinha algum fundamento. Afinal, aqueles malditos olhos verdes me seguiam por toda parte, eu os sentia. O dono deles bem que poderia estar pensando em me tirar da minha agonia.

Não preciso dizer que foi uma decepção levemente dolorosa quando percebi que não era bem essa a intenção dele. O que talvez só tenha ficado claro o suficiente quando ele rasgou meu peito com um feitiço no banheiro feminino. Literalmente.

Ele tinha me visto naquele estado lastimável. E me atacou. Oh, a incrível honra Gryffindor.

Definitivamente, não vou cair nessa de novo.

Quando nos sentamos à mesa, capturei o olhar dele com o meu, deixando claro que sim, eu o percebia, não importava o quanto ele disfarçasse voltando-se para a sala de jantar a nossa volta. E foi com um prazer quase cruel que percebi o constrangimento e o rubor em sua face.

Sorri antes que pudesse evitar, com pensamentos não muito puros dançando em minha mente. Aquilo pareceu ser demais para o Santo Potter, que finalmente baixou os olhos, cessando a perseguição. Ótimo. Acho.

Se bem que a idéia de Potter sem conseguir desviar os olhos de mim me agrada. Muito. Mas é melhor não discutir com traumas. Eles são agressivos. E desagradáveis. Eu preciso garantir que os olhos de Potter me persigam pelos motivos certos.

-... Esse último mês foi muito agitado para todos nós, sem dúvida. Mas o que vão fazer agora? Afinal, não cursaram o sétimo ano e certamente precisam prestar os NIEM's para qualquer carreira que escolham seguir. Pretendem voltar para Hogwarts? – Meu pai sempre foi habilidoso em manter uma conversa quando deseja. Muito útil, considerando a situação bizarra na qual ele colocou a todos nós. Receber o trio de ouro da Ordem me parece um passo um pouco... Grande demais.

Mas melhor para mim.

- Não, na verdade, não. Consideramos a idéia, mas a verdade é que apesar de amarmos Hogwarts, não sei se conseguiríamos nos isolar do mundo para voltar a estudar lá. Nossa presença é requisitada com alguma freqüência no Ministério, ainda há muito que acertar e...

- Mas sem dúvida eles não os impediriam de concluir seus estudos. – Meu pai bem que poderia parar de sugerir que eles fossem se esconder em Hogwarts. Isso não seria muito conveniente, a meu ver.

- Não, sem dúvida não impediriam. Kingsley insistiu para que cursássemos o sétimo ano, na verdade. – Hm, não é adorável a forma como ele se dirige tão casualmente ao Ministro da Magia? – Mas insistimos que poderíamos estudar por conta própria, indo para Hogwarts apenas no final do ano para prestar os exames com os outros alunos. E depois de alguma argumentação, ele cedeu, e é o que eu e Hermione faremos.

- Sim, imagino que o Ministro da Magia não possa contra o seu poder de argumentação e o da senhorita Granger. Mas e você, senhor Weasley? Não pretende prestar os NIEM's?

- Hm. Não, não acho que eu vá precisar. Eu provavelmente vou... Ajudar nos negócios da família. – Opa. Nesse ponto o rosto de Weasley ficou particularmente sombrio para um Gryffindor, e espero que meu pai não resolva perguntar que negócios são esses se o Weasley-pai trabalha no Ministério. Porque eu faço uma idéia do que possa ser e eu realmente não acho que a conversa vá tomar um rumo agradável a partir daí.

Mas Lucius Malfoy sempre foi perito em perceber e evitar 'os assuntos errados'.

- Oh, compreendo. E é verdade o que estão dizendo por aí? Sua irmã mais nova e o senhor Potter de fato estão noivos?

Começo a desejar que meu pai tivesse puxado uma desagradável conversa sobre os mortos da guerra.

- Erm, não, não exatamente. Harry...?

- Hm. Na verdade Ginny e eu estamos apenas namorando. A mídia sempre exagera, o senhor sabe.

- Sem dúvidas. Ainda mais se tratando de Rita Skeeter.

- Mas é provável que eu a peça em casamento quando ela terminar Hogwarts.

Uh. Eu não queria ter ouvido isso. Merlin, não queria mesmo.

Calma Draco. Mantenha a compostura. Não tenha um surto em pleno jantar. Não mate o elfo doméstico que se aproxima com outro prato. Não. _Não_. Merlin, ele NÃO vai casar com aquela... _Coisa_. Não mesmo!

Certo. Não há por que entrar em pânico. Eles estão namorando. Grande coisa, você já sabia, Draco. Se ele a amasse tanto assim, teria escolhido ir para Hogwarts com ela. Ele teve a opção. No entanto, preferiu passar o ano longe dela. E isso é mais que o suficiente para que você o conquiste. Certo. Respire.

- Malfoy... Está tudo bem? – Como o maldito irmão daquela garota desprezível ousa dirigir a palavra a mim? Ainda bem que ele falou relativamente baixo, e os outros estão entretidos demais em alguma conversa sem sentido para notar.

- Sim, é claro. Por que não estaria? – Olhar fuzilador para você, pobretão. Caia na real.

- Não sei. Você estava cortando a carne em seu prato como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Como se ela fosse a cara da sua maldita irmãzinha, você quer dizer.

- Olhe para seu próprio prato, Weasley. Oh. E você está usando a faca errada. – Sorrio maldosamente, e então abaixo o tom de minha voz para quase um sussurro – Não que seja sua culpa se na sua casa não há nem talheres suficientes para todos os irmãos, quem dirá mais de um tipo de cada talher...

- Como é? – Ah, droga. A voz dele se elevou perigosamente, e agora todos nos fitam com curiosidade.

- Nada. Eu não disse nada. – Sorrio gentil e falsamente, olhando da forma mais inocente que consigo para os demais. Maldito Weasley.

Fora esse pequeno incidente, o jantar prossegue de forma agradável. Meu pai e Potter aparentemente estão dando tudo de si mesmos para manter uma conversa permanente e saudável, e estão fazendo um bom trabalho, para incredulidade geral.

Mas as conversas amenas se esgotam, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Apenas demorou um pouco mais do que todos nós apostaríamos, mas o silêncio parece finalmente ter baixado sobre mesa. Por alguns instantes todos nós nos concentramos estrategicamente em nossos pratos.

Até Potter resolver começar outro assunto. Merlin, eles estão realmente começando a me impressionar.

- Malfoy, trouxe algo que talvez você queira de volta. – Ele comentou, dirigindo-se a mim, remexendo no interior da capa que ele não tirara. – Aqui.

É com algum choque que reconheço minha antiga varinha.

- Oh. Hm, _bem_. – Certo, eu devo estar parecendo muito coerente. – Eu... Não preciso mais dela, Potter. Já encomendei outra. Não sou mais o dono legítimo dela, lembra?

- Sim, lembro. E eu supus que não precisasse, mas não a quer como recordação? Quero dizer, ela foi sua varinha por tanto tempo... – Oh, o sentimentalismo Gryffindor.

- Bem, eu que pergunto. – Respondi, com alguma ironia – Não quer de recordação a varinha com que derrotou...?

- Não, realmente não faço questão. E também não preciso mais dela, consertei a minha. Se você não a quiser, provavelmente vou doá-la para algum museu ou exposição.

- Não, tudo bem, eu fico com ela. – E sim, até que estou feliz em tê-la de volta, mas a mesa inteira não precisa ficar sabendo disso. – Obrigado.

Potter sorriu, meneando positivamente a cabeça. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, mas contive qualquer reação visível com algum esforço.

Aparentemente esse episódio serviu de inspiração para meu pai, que voltou a puxar assuntos aleatórios. Mas não, por algum motivo, as coisas não estavam como antes. Droga, Potter voltou a me observar furtivamente – E eu realmente não tenho palavras o suficiente para descrever como isso me irrita, me perturba, me maravilha e me diverte, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Os elfos domésticos estão retirando os pratos, e em breve trarão a sobremesa. Granger começa a debater saudavelmente um assunto qualquer com meu pai, mas eu não registro o absurdo da situação. Os olhos de Potter estão nos meus, novamente. E não desviam. Verde esmeralda, combinando perfeitamente com a decoração da sala de jantar. Ficaria ainda melhor se ele estivesse deitado na mesa. Ou sentado no piano. Ou me prensando contra as cortinas.

Os lábios dele se movem, formando uma única palavra. "Relâmpagos". Eu não faço idéia do que ele está falando, mas meus olhos já não conseguem desviar de seus lábios entreabertos. Percebo que ele leva a taça de vinho até eles, o olhar dele ainda fixo em mim, e outro arrepio, terrivelmente forte, percorre meu corpo quando vejo os lábios rosados se tingirem de vermelho por causa da bebida que os umedece. E voltam a ficar rosados quando ele os lambe de forma não muito casual. Quero tocá-los. Mordê-los. Sugá-los. Preciso.

Eu estremeço de leve, e não me dou o trabalho de disfarçar. Mas me recuso a cerrar os olhos. Ao invés disso, os ergo, sabendo que estão transparecendo mais desejo do que o recomendado, e encontro novamente os dele. Como se estivesse esperando esse sinal para prosseguir, ele os desviou, passando a fitar minha boca. Permito que um leve sorriso malicioso se insinue em meus lábios, satisfeito por todos estarem entretidos demais em uma discussão que não escuto para perceberem nosso joguinho indecente.

Seus olhos voltam a baixar, agora percorrendo meu pescoço exposto, queimando minha pele. Eles brilham de desejo, desejo verde esmeralda. E quando os elfos domésticos por fim trazem a sobremesa, eu me canso daquela brincadeira de devorar um ao outro com os olhos. Perturbador demais. Pouco satisfatório.

- Com licença. – digo, levantando-me. Meu pai ergue uma sobrancelha, minha mãe arregala os olhos, preocupada. Não, eu não pretendo voltar a me trancar em meu quarto. Quanta preocupação, que exagero. Está certo que a sobremesa é minha parte favorita, geralmente, mas dessa vez eu realmente tenho em mente algo melhor do que aquelas cerejas que tanto aprecio. – Já volto.

Isso os acalma, como era de se esperar. Eles não costumam me pedir muitas explicações – Não na frente de outras pessoas. Eles voltam a conversar. Potter lança um último olhar na minha direção antes que eu deixe a sala, e eu ergo uma sobrancelha em desafio.

Um passo lento, dois, três... É no sexto passo que o ouço perguntar onde fica o banheiro. No final do corredor, à esquerda... Mas ele não vai alcançá-lo. Porque há uma adega antes disso. E é para ela que eu o puxo quando ele passa.

Em um movimento de varinha, a porta está fechada e a pouca luz acesa.

Meus dedos estão firmemente fechados em torno da gola da camisa dele, e me ocorre finalmente que talvez eu estivesse delirando. Que talvez eu tivesse imaginado aquilo na sala de jantar, como imaginei um dia que Potter me salvaria. E que talvez ele tivesse perguntado onde ficava o banheiro porque queria de fato ir ao banheiro, e não porque queria ser atacado por Draco Malfoy no meio do caminho.

Mas essas teorias idiotas fogem da minha mente quando ele me puxa pela cintura, colando nossos corpos, e finalmente toca meus lábios com os dele. Apenas isso, um toque. Nossas respirações alterando-se, mesclando-se, nossos lábios encostados, mas apenas isso. Oh. É a vez dele de se perguntar se não estaria delirando, suponho.

Não, não estava. Minha língua desliza até encontrar o lábio inferior dele, e o lambo de leve, para em seguida sugá-lo, provando o gosto de vinho que ainda estava lá. Sinto-o estremecer contra mim. Meus braços correm pelo pescoço dele, e eu me aproximo mais, se isso é possível. Ele inclina a cabeça, entreabrindo mais os lábios, procurando minha língua com a sua, e o mundo se dissolve a minha volta quando elas se entrelaçam, e de novo, e outra vez, e mais uma.

E quando ele me prensa contra a parede, eu finalmente considero possível a existência de um paraíso. Mas não é bem o paraíso que ele me oferece, quando sua boca deixa a minha.

- Isso é loucura. – Ele murmura em meu ouvido, a voz rouca refletindo um desejo que ele claramente não quer sentir.

E para meu desamparo, ele me solta, abrindo a porta e me deixando sozinho contra a parede de pedra.

Eu deveria ter imaginado. Ele me enganou de novo. E eu cai nessa, outra vez.

* * *

**  
N/A:** Nyaha! Primeiramente, meus agradecimentos a Lil's B., Brwendally Malfoy, Juliana Guerreiro, Sapina, Lady-BB, MalukaChan, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Narcisa Le Fay, JayKay-chan e Lilly pelos comentários empolgantes! 

E então, o que estão achando? Reviews fazem a felicidade de todo ficwritter, então eu continuo as aceitando alegremente. ;)

Um feliz natal e ótimo ano novo para todos!

(E uma ótima noite de sono para mim. Weeee! Mas se eu não postasse hoje, não conseguiria postar tão cedo. Então, ok.)

Kisses! ;)


	3. Soothing Rain

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, huhuh, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso 1: Spoilers de DH!**

**Aviso 2:** **Slash, Yaoi, Lemon.** Ou, em outras palavras, homens apaixonados uns pelos outros, se pegando em algum momento da fic, huh. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

**N/A: **Mesmo esquema de antes: POV do Draco, linha, POV do Harry. Boa leitura!

* * *

**  
Capítulo 3**

**Soothing Rain**

A cada passo que dou uma luz se apaga ao comando da minha varinha. Maldita iluminação. Quando alcanço meu quarto, o corredor às minhas costas é feito de trevas, e eu também não me dou o trabalho de acender as luzes do ambiente. A escuridão é confortável e não me obriga a voltar a encarar aquele maldito dossel e, consequentemente, meu aparente fracasso.

Jogo-me em minha cama, sem me importar em trocar de roupa, e imploro silenciosamente para que o sono venha, me tome em seus braços e me faça esquecer do mundo. Mais ou menos como aquele filho da mãe desgraçado de testa rachada se recusou a fazer. Ou como ele fez pela metade.

E não, obrigado, eu não quero pensar nisso.

E eu estava realmente conseguindo. Estava indo muito bem na minha fuga emergencial. Meus olhos estavam pesados, e eu estava quase dormindo quando ouvi o deslizar suave da porta e minha mãe chamando meu nome. E me senti desperto mais uma vez.

Registro vagamente o contorno de mamãe contra a luz suave que agora ilumina o corredor – o que é obra dela, sem dúvida. – Ela se aproxima e senta ao meu lado na cama, deslizando os dedos finos pelos meus cabelos. Com algum horror percebo que minha visão está ficando turva, meus olhos estão queimando e as lágrimas estão ameaçando escorrer pelo meu rosto. Está escuro demais para ela ver, silencioso demais para ela ouvir, mas mesmo assim ela _percebe_, e com um movimento de varinha fecha a porta e acende o abajur da mesinha de cabeceira.

Ela deveria me reprimir por estar chorando sem motivo aparente. Deveria ser impaciente com minha fraqueza. Não sei bem por que, mas deveria. Mas não, Narcissa Malfoy não é assim. Ao invés disso, ela me puxa suavemente para perto, fazendo minha cabeça repousar em seu colo, e continua a correr os dedos delicadamente pelos meus cabelos, exatamente como fazia quando eu era uma criança.

E eu não quero parecer uma criança, palavra que não, mas não consigo evitar chorar compulsivamente como uma. Porque _dói_, droga! Parece que aquele infeliz nasceu pra me rejeitar, e eu o odeio por isso, mas apenas porque eu o amo o suficiente para que ele me fira, e eu _me_ odeio por isso. O que é absolutamente errado, porque eu sempre tive extremo orgulho de ser quem sou.

Que inferno. Sinto uma dor de cabeça sem precedentes se aproximar. E agora eu estou soluçando alto, coisa que eu não queria fazer, mas eu não estou mais no controle do meu próprio estado mesmo.

- Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco. O que está acontecendo, querido? – A voz dela é apenas um sussurro.

Preciso morder o lábio para evitar contar a verdade. Minha mãe sempre teve esse efeito sobre mim: eu nunca consegui esconder um segredo dela por muito tempo. Ao contrário de meu pai, para o qual desde cedo eu aprendi que era mais fácil mentir do que contar algo que não o agradasse.

Só que dessa vez o assunto é bem mais delicado do que uma antiga herança de família quebrada ou algo que o valha.

Ergo os olhos para o quadro de meu avô, que sempre me vigiou e cuidou quando era pequeno. Está vazio. Ele provavelmente está em algum quadro do escritório, conversando com meu pai sobre o sucesso do jantar de hoje. O que significa que eu poderia...

- Harry Potter. – Eu murmuro sem pensar muito, satisfeito por estar finalmente conseguindo controlar o choro. Vejo as sobrancelhas de minha mãe arquearem-se. Certamente ela não esperava por isso.

- Desculpe, Draco, não entendi. Potter fez algo para você?

Sim, me devorou com os olhos, colou meu corpo no dele, me beijou e me jogou na parede, pra depois sair correndo como se nada tivesse acontecido, fazendo eu me sentir ultrajado e rejeitado.

- Uh. Não.

- Ótimo, porque eu não o perdoaria. Então o que ele tem a ver com você estar...?

- Nada. Esquece. – Ela estreita os olhos, e eu sei que não vou conseguir escapar dessa. Droga.

- Draco...

Ah, Merlin, que idiota que eu fui. Não deveria ter aberto a boca!

Bem, mamãe, foi você quem pediu.

- Realmente, nada. Estou apaixonado por ele, só isso. – murmuro com descaso.

_Ai_, ela podia não ter levantado tão rápido. Acho que dei um mau jeito no pescoço.

- O _quê_? – Há uma nota de histeria em sua voz.

É... Eu sei, mamãe, dá vontade de sair gritando. Mas isso não seria nem um pouco adequado para um Malfoy, sabe?

E agora ela está me perscrutando com os olhos, tentando digerir a informação e procurando qualquer indicação de que eu esteja apenas fazendo uma piada sem graça. Só que, infelizmente, eu não estou _mesmo_.

- _Deuses_, Draco! – Ela desaba ao meu lado, completamente perturbada, e eu quase me sinto culpado por chocá-la dessa forma.

Vejo-a erguer os olhos para o quadro na parede, parecendo assustada, e suspirar com alívio ao perceber que ele está vazio.

- Não ouse contar para o seu pai. – Murmura ela bem baixo, sem me olhar nos olhos, aparentemente sem conseguir pensar em algum outro comentário mais apropriado.

Eu realmente não pretendia fazê-lo. Se minha mãe ficou abalada com o que eu disse, meu pai teria uma síncope, e isso não melhoraria em nada minha situação. Mas alguma coisa na forma como ela disse aquilo me fez ficar na defensiva.

- Oh, mas ele não quer _tanto_ ser amiguinho de Potter? Não vejo porque seria inconveniente se o filho dele...

- Eu não apostaria nisso se fosse você. – Ela corta categoricamente o meu comentário. – Seu pai realmente está concentrado em limpar o nome da família Malfoy, e como sempre está zelando pelo futuro dela, o que inclui garantir um casamento ideal para você. Com uma mulher puro-sangue de alguma família influente. Encontrar a noiva certa é só uma questão de tempo. Se você quiser ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, terá toda a aprovação de Lucius, mas se você quer aquele garoto de outra forma, querido, então você realmente está com problemas.

- Obrigado, _mamãe_, por resumir em poucas palavras o quão _ferrado_ eu estou. – Resmungo, irritado. Não é como se ela tivesse me contado alguma novidade, mas ouvir isso é tudo menos agradável.

- Ah, Draco... – Ela suspira tristemente, e eu sei que ela se importa. Afinal, ela sempre se importa comigo. E em geral ela faz tudo que está ao seu alcance para me ver bem, só que agora ela parece tão perdida quanto eu. – É por isso que você está nesse estado quase depressivo?

- Eu _não estou_ quase depressivo.

- Que seja. É por isso então que fazia dias que você mal saía desse quarto?

- Hm. Talvez. – Eu murmuro, tentando não olhar para ela, mas algo me faz mudar de idéia.

É com alguma curiosidade que vejo o rosto de minha mãe mudar subitamente para um estado de determinação quase contagiante. Ela sorri para mim de uma forma meio assustadora. Que diabos...?

- Bem, seu pai sem dúvida não aprovaria qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso entre você e Potter atualmente, mas isso não é algo inalterável. – Ah, não...? – Sem dúvida daria algum trabalho, mas... – Ela se interrompe, e dá pra perceber que está perdida em pensamentos perigosamente mirabolantes.

Minha tia Bellatrix costumava dizer, para a indignação de meu pai, que eu herdei o temperamento de minha mãe. Se alterações bruscas de humor indicam alguma coisa, agora eu começo a ter uma vaga idéia do motivo.

- Escute, Draco. Não se preocupe. Durma, descanse, amanhã será um longo dia. Não permitirei que você continue enclausurado aqui, e nós temos muito que fazer se quisermos que seu pai aceite seu relacionamento com Potter. Boa noite, querido. – Ela diz radiante, estalando um beijo em minha bochecha.

Certo. Ela está tão empolgada que eu não tenho coragem de dizer que Potter e eu não temos relacionamento nenhum.

- Boa noite, mãe. – Respondo. Quando ela já está na porta, acrescento um "obrigado", ao que ela sorri.

Narcissa Malfoy sem dúvida é a melhor mãe do mundo. Me sinto muito mais calmo, e ao mesmo tempo contagiado pela sua animação.

Se Harry Potter pensa que pode prensar um Malfoy contra a parede e ficar por isso mesmo, vai descobrir que está completamente enganado.

Pensando nos momentos agradáveis da noite, e não na rejeição ultrajante do final, acabo por adormecer tranquilamente.

**

* * *

**

- Olá? Estou falando com você, Harry. - Sim, ela está mesmo falando comigo, e há um bom tempo, se a impaciência no rosto dela indica alguma coisa. Só que eu não registrei nada do que ela disse. Mesmo assim, suponho que eu deveria responder. Qualquer coisa.

- Desculpe, Mione, eu não ouvi.

- Sim, é exatamente sobre _isso_ que eu estou falando. – Ela estreita os olhos, e eu me sinto... Em perigo. – Você está tão estranho desde que voltamos do jantar de ontem, Harry! Você já estava consideravelmente estranho antes, mas agora parece que perdeu de vez a conexão com esse mundo.

- Ah... É? – Poxa, que exagero. A minha confusão não pode estar _tão_ explicita assim em meu rosto, pode?

E mesmo que esteja... Quem pode me culpar? Desde que pus os pés fora da Mansão Malfoy eu fui cruelmente dividido entre o impulso de me jogar da janela mais próxima e a vontade de voltar e continuar o que eu tinha começado.

Estou considerando seriamente a hipótese de dar uma passada em St. Mungus.

- Então você não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu de tão perturbador ontem à noite? – Agora ela está apertando os lábios, com um ar bastante indignado. Eu tenho certeza que ela está tentando recapitular cada pequeno fato da noite anterior. A minha sorte é que Hermione quase nunca bebe – de forma que sua resistência ao álcool é ridícula – e que ela bebeu ontem à noite. Não muito, mas o suficiente para nublar sua análise.

Não fosse por isso, com certeza ela já teria percebido o que aconteceu. E eu prefiro não imaginar qual seria sua reação. Aliás, se ela pensar muito é capaz de descobrir do mesmo jeito, porque Mione é assim, então talvez seja melhor eu mudar de assunto.

- Mione... O que leva uma pessoa a ver relâmpagos nos olhos de outra? – Me ouço perguntar. Certo, talvez esse não seja exatamente o melhor assunto, mas eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, então ele vai ter que servir.

Eu realmente não faço idéia de qual seja a resposta, e eu... Preciso saber. E se tem alguém que é capaz de responder uma pergunta, esse alguém é Hermione Granger!

- Quê? – Erm, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Agora ela está me olhando como se eu tivesse enlouquecido de vez. – Harry, por Merlin, do que você está falando?

- Nada demais. – Murmuro, na defensiva – Só queria saber.

Ela suspira cansada, e eu sei o que isso significa. Ela ainda não desistiu de sondar a minha possível loucura, mas ela também não pode deixar uma pergunta – não importa qual seja – sem resposta, então ela está pensando. Ah, nada como conhecer seus amigos.

- Bem, a pessoa poderia estar enfeitiçada.

- Oh. Qual delas? A que viu os relâmpagos ou a que tem relâmpagos nos olhos? – De novo, ela me olha como se eu fosse alguma criatura bizarra, e não um dos melhores amigos dela. Antes que ela possa perguntar pela milésima vez o que há comigo, eu completo: - Digo, você _conhece_ algum feitiço assim?

- Bem... Não. – Ela admite contrariada – Mas isso não significa que não exista um. – É claro que significa. Se Mione não conhece, não existe. Der. Além disso, eu não estava enfeitiçado, e suspeito que tampouco Malfoy estivesse.

- Certo, não é isso. Outra teoria?

- Harry, você por um acaso não estaria falando de uma forma um tanto quanto... _Poética_ que viu os olhos de alguém _brilhando_, certo? Porque os olhos brilham, conforme a luz reflete e tudo mais, e isso é normal, até onde eu sei. – Hm, a acidez na voz dela não é muito encorajadora, mas suspeito que agora não dê mais para voltar atrás na conversa.

- Não estou falando de olhos brilhando, estou falando de relâmpagos. Quero dizer, relâmpagos brilham, mas...

- Certo. Já entendi. – Mas pela expressão dela, ela não entendeu. Ela só acha que não vale a pena discutir com alguém que claramente não está em posse de suas faculdades mentais. – Então talvez essa pessoa que vê relâmpagos esteja alcoolizada. Ou drogada. Ou...

- Não, não é isso. – Eu estava muito bem, obrigado. E eu já fiquei bêbado antes, e não saí por aí vendo relâmpagos nos olhos dos outros, logo...

- Então você está me perguntando por que alguém em perfeito estado mental veria _coisas_ que não deveriam estar lá nos olhos de outra pessoa? É isso?

- Sim! Exatamente! – Eu quase pulo de empolgação. Porque era assim que eu me sentia, quando vi os malditos relâmpagos. Ou _até_ ver eles. Em perfeito estado mental.

O estrago na minha cabeça foi feito _depois_ disso.

- Bem... – Mione está pensativa, e parece que finalmente está me levando a sério. – Só posso concluir que essa pessoa esteja apaixonada.

- _Quê?_

- Sim, deve ser isso! – O rosto dela se iluminou como sempre acontece quando ela encontra uma resposta. Mas sinto muito, Mione, dessa vez você está errada. Totalmente. Então pare de fazer essa cara, porque está me assustando. – Quando você olha nos olhos de quem ama é normal enxergar mais do que os outros podem ver.

- Erm, não sei se estou entendendo. – O que eu queria dizer, na verdade, é que é ela quem não está entendendo nada, porque eu definitivamente não amo Malfoy. Mas ela está tão empolgada que eu não tive coragem de cortá-la.

- Certo, deixe-me explicar com um exemplo. De que cor são os olhos do Ron?

- Azuis.

- Sim, para você, eles são azuis. – Os olhos _dela_ estão brilhando agora. Não como relâmpagos, graças a Merlin, mas ainda assim brilhando. – Mas quando _eu_ olhos nos olhos dele, eu vejo muito mais do que azul. – Por que ela está corando? – Eu vejo o tom aconchegante do céu visto através das janelas de uma biblioteca no final da tarde, aquele azul que se torna lilás lá longe, com uma ou outra nuvem passando e os vultos distantes das pessoas jogando quadribol no campo e...

- Entendi, Mione, obrigado. – Eu não agüentaria mais um segundo daquilo. Que constrangedor. E depois eu é que sou estranho.

Pelo menos eu não vejo _vultos_ nos olhos de ninguém. Nem vidros empoeirados de janelas de biblioteca. Merlin, qual o problema dela?

E isso não me ajudou muito. É uma teoria absurda! Sem contar que eu nunca vi nada parecido nos olhos da... Hm. Mas eu não tenho que me preocupar com isso, certo? É só romantismo exagerado de garotas.

Mas e se não for? E se... Ah! Já sei!

Preciso falar com Ron agora mesmo.

Murmuro um "já volto" apressado para Hermione, e saio correndo da biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Ouço-a soltar o ar, meio exasperada, e voltar a arrumar os livros. – Ela havia se oferecido para fazê-lo esta manhã, para me ajudar a tornar a casa um pouco mais habitável. – Desço rapidamente as escadas, ignorando o estado lastimável em que se encontram e pulando os degraus falsos.

Encontro Ron na cozinha, com cara de sono, lendo a seção de quadribol do Profeta e tomando suco de abóbora. Ele havia acordado há algumas horas atrás com a cabeça explodindo, apenas para descobrir que não havia uma gota sequer de poção anti-ressaca na casa e para me xingar de todas as formas possíveis por isso. Mione ficou furiosa com o estado dele, mas "sugeriu" que ele dormisse mais um pouco, preocupada. O que explica porque ele está tomando café da manhã apesar de já ser uma da tarde.

- E aí cara, está melhor? – Pergunto, sentando em uma das cadeiras e pegando um pedaço de bolo que estava próximo. Kreacher até que havia sido bastante generoso com Ron.

O olhar que ele me lançou não foi dos mais amigáveis.

- Tirando o fato de que você nos arrastou para um lugar que nem sequer é habitável ontem à noite, quando nós estávamos tontos demais para protestar, sim, está tudo certo.

- Ah, Ron, fala sério. Eu só achei que estávamos cansados demais para conversar a respeito do jantar com todo mundo da Toca, e não quis que Molly visse o estado em que você estava. Se ela descobrir que nós bebemos em um jantar com os Malfoy eu nem quero pensar no que ela fará. E Grimmauld Place _é_ habitável.

- Não tem poção anti-ressaca. – Resmungou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas significativamente.

Que seja, não foi para jogar conversa fora que eu desci aqui.

- Ron, de que cor são os olhos da Mione?

O bolo que ele levava à boca ficou na metade do caminho.

- Hã? Castanhos, você sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei. – Assim como sei que os olhos de Ron são azuis, completamente azuis, sem nenhum traço de poeira de biblioteca, reflexo lilás ou sombra que lembre alguém em uma vassoura. Eu até fiquei em dúvida, há alguns minutos atrás, mas agora que estou falando com ele eu posso ver que estava certo. Azul. Só. – O que eu quero saber é... Bem, o que _você_ vê quando olha nos olhos dela?

- Erm... Olhos castanhos? – Essa resposta deveria me aliviar. Eu deveria levantar, abraçá-lo e dizer "É isso mesmo, cara! Olhos castanhos!" e sair feliz e satisfeito. O problema é que ele não foi nem um pouco convincente. Suas orelhas estão ficando da cor do cabelo, e isso nunca é um bom sinal...

- Hm, certo, eu quero dizer, sinceramente. O que você vê?

- Tem certeza que você quer ouvir? – Ele pergunta, fazendo uma careta constrangida e demonstrando alguma dificuldade em engolir o pedaço de bolo que mastigava.

- Tenho. É importante, mais ou menos.

- Erm, certo. – Ele olha pro lado, larga o copo, respira fundo e jorra as informações que eu temia. – Eu vejo a mesma cor dos troncos das árvores lá de casa, o que, erm, é castanho, mas tem a luz do sol refletindo neles, então é meio dourado, só que também é esverdeado por causa da grama em volta, e, hm, tem uma ou outra pintinha mais escura de verde por causa do musgo, sabe?

Não, não sei. Os olhos da Mione são castanhos, completamente castanhos, e não dourados, esverdeados, pintados ou sei lá mais o que.

- Erm... Claro. Certo. Obrigado, cara, mesmo.

E antes que ele possa se questionar a respeito de por que diabos eu queria saber aquilo, eu levanto da mesa e saio da cozinha. Com um pouco de sorte ele ainda está sonolento demais para estranhar alguma coisa.

Certo, esse assunto está começando a me perturbar.

O Ron é uma das pessoas menos românticas que eu conheço. Ele não tem a inclinação e a sensibilidade necessária pra coisa. Ou pelo menos era o que eu tinha certeza até alguns instantes atrás, antes dele vir com aquele papo de árvores ao sol e sei lá mais o quê. De qualquer forma, romântico ou não, é fato que ele é completamente apaixonado pela Mione.

E Hermione... Bem, ela sem dúvida também é apaixonada por ele e, além disso, é a garota mais esperta que eu conheço. E ela disse que esse tipo de coisa acontece quando se está apaixonado por alguém. E, sendo ela quem é, é bem provável que esteja certa... Não?

Mas isso seria completamente ridículo. As implicações de ela estar certa são absurdas.

Pra começar, por que então quando eu olho nos olhos de Ginny eu nunca vejo nada além de olhos castanhos? Eu até posso dizer que os olhos dela são castanhos como chocolate, mas... Eu nunca _vi_ chocolate neles. Mas isso não significa nada, droga! Só talvez que eu consiga a proeza de ser ainda menos romântico do que o Ron Weasley.

Mas, nesse caso, por que diabos eu vi claramente relâmpagos atravessarem os olhos cor de chuva de Malfoy? E, droga, por que eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa?

... Eu realmente mencionei olhos _cor de chuva_?

Certo. Mantenha a calma. Deve haver uma explicação razoável para isso.

O problema é que quando eu me lembro de ontem à noite absolutamente _nada_ parece razoável. É como se tudo tivesse sido um sonho bizarro e vívido demais. As fadas e flores na Mansão Malfoy, toda aquela conversa amigável, os olhos de Draco, os relâmpagos, a chuva, os lábios avermelhados dele, o pescoço exposto, aquela adega...

Meus olhos se fecham e eu perco o fôlego ao me lembrar dos dentes dele nos meus lábios, das nossas línguas entrelaçadas, do gosto da boca dele contra a minha... Errado, _muito_ errado, mas ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente bom.

Eu não estava prestando atenção aos meus pés, e é com alguma surpresa que percebo que estou novamente na biblioteca, os dedos fincados no encosto da poltrona à minha frente.

Hermione ainda está aqui, arrumando os livros. Com a varinha ela faz com que uma pilha deles a acompanhe enquanto ela anda em torno das prateleiras empoeiradas, colocando-os um a um.

- Tem certeza de que está passando bem? – Ela murmura, olhando-me de esguelha, enquanto coloca o mesmo livro em um lugar diferente pela terceira vez e o tira em seguida, ainda insatisfeita.

- De que cor são os olhos do Malfoy, Mione? – Eu me ouço perguntando antes que consiga evitar. Eu queria poder dizer que pelo menos soei indiferente, mas a minha voz saiu quase rouca, afetada pelas lembranças que me atormentavam.

- Ainda essa história de olhos, Harry? São cinzentos, não são? – Ela responde distraidamente, ainda procurando o lugar perfeito para aquele livro. Ela está prestes a colocá-lo em outro espaço vazio quando sua mão se detém na metade do caminho, seus olhos se arregalam e eu sei que estou perdido. Quando sua voz sai novamente, é apenas um sussurro: - De _quem_ nós estamos falando...?

Eu a encaro, e sei o que ela pode ler na minha cara: Culpado, culpado, culpado.

O livro cai no chão com um baque.

- _Ai, Harry_! – E com o rosto contorcido de uma aflição que eu também sinto, ela corre na minha direção e me abraça como fez tantas vezes antes em situações complicadas.

Ao invés de me consolar, isso só me dá a certeza de que estou ferrado.

Ai, Merlin. E ao invés de cogitar aquela hipótese de me atirar da janela, a única coisa que consigo fazer é me perguntar o que será que Malfoy vê nos _meus_ olhos.

Por favor, que não sejam sapinhos cozidos.

- Eu sabia! – A voz dela corta meus pensamentos. Ah, nem vem. Se eu não sabia, como ela poderia saber? Tudo bem que ela é a Mione, mas mesmo assim. – Eu sabia!

Confuso, seguro seus ombros e a afasto gentilmente.

- Você... Sabia? – Eu não queria soar indignado, mas acho que foi inevitável.

- Sim! Bem, eu não tinha certeza, mas podia perceber que havia alguma coisa claramente estranha...

- De que diabos você está falando?

- Bem... De tudo. Sua mania de vigiá-lo no nosso sexto ano, a forma como ele tentou inutilmente te proteger quando fomos parar na Mansão Malfoy pela primeira vez, a sua completa determinação em salvá-lo na Sala Precisa... Tudo!

É impressão minha ou ela está _empolgada_ com a minha desgraça? E, deuses, não pode ser tudo tão óbvio assim, pode? Eu o vigiei porque, erm, era o certo a se fazer. E eu o salvei pelo mesmíssimo motivo. Acho.

Mas e aquele papo dele tentar me proteger...?

- Mione, você não estaria insinuando que Malfoy também...

- Mas é _claro_ que sim! Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, não aconteceu? O que você está esperando para me contar?

Respiro fundo. Certo. Hermione é uma grande amiga. Ela vai entender, totalmente. Ela está parecendo _feliz_, não está? Reúno toda minha coragem gryffindor e conto rapidamente o que se passou, evitando dar muitos detalhes.

- Então... Você o deixou lá sozinho? – Ela comenta franzindo as sobrancelhas, parecendo subitamente séria.

- Ah... sim.

- Isso não foi muito gentil, Harry.

- Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, Mione.

- Bem, se você se apaixonou pelo seu eterno rival de colégio, Harry, não é _minha_ culpa. - Ela diz, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Só sei que negação nunca é uma forma muito inteligente de lidar com uma situação.

Uh. Sinto como se tivesse levado um tapa.

- E Ginny?

Outro tapa.

- O que tem ela?

- Você a traiu.

Nocaute.

Ron entrou na sala a tempo de me ver desabar no sofá, me sentindo completamente culpado por tratar Malfoy daquela forma e fazer o que fiz com Ginny. Hermione sabe ser cruel quando quer.

- O que foi? – Ron pergunta, atirando-se em uma poltrona e me olhando com curiosidade.

- Não estamos conseguindo tirar o pó das prateleiras com os feitiços normais de limpeza, não é, Harry? – Mione desaba ao meu lado, imitando o meu desânimo. Sinto-me imediatamente agradecido por ela desviar o assunto. Quando Ron descobrir que traí a irmã dele com Malfoy... Merlin.

- Anh... É. Não estamos.

- A família Black é realmente estranha. Alguém deve ter colocado um feitiço anti-limpeza por aqui. Acho que vamos ter que fazer o trabalho à moda trouxa! Será que Kreacher se importaria de nos ajudar?

Resignado, encaro a perspectiva de passar a tarde tirando o pó das prateleiras, sem nada para distrair minha mente da imagem de um certo loiro. Mione deveria ser professora em Hogwarts. Além de ser um gênio, ela seria particularmente boa em aplicar detenções.

- Harry. – Ela me chama quando Ron deixa a biblioteca resmungando, indo procurar algo que nos ajude na nossa não muito animadora missão.

- Hm?

- Conte comigo para o que precisar. – Ela sorri, e de repente eu me sinto muito mais calmo, satisfeito por ter uma aliada nessa confusão, ainda mais do naipe de Hermione Granger.

- Certo. Obrigado.

- Nós temos _mesmo_ que fazer isso? Você não pode simplesmente abandonar esse lugar às traças e aceitar a proposta de mamãe de morar lá na Toca, Harry? – Implora Ron ao entrar novamente na sala, dessa vez carregando alguns espanadores e fazendo panos e baldes levitarem, acompanhado de Kreacher.

- Ah... Não, sinto muito, Ron. Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

E a tarde se arrasta em meio ao pó.

O som de uma coruja encharcada pela chuva bicando o vidro da janela assusta a todos nós, que estávamos praticamente em transe depois de uma hora e meia de trabalho.

Eu reconheço a bela coruja cinza escura e posso sentir meu coração na garganta. Mione adianta-se para ela, me olhando de esguelha, e eu a fito enquanto ela lê o delicado pergaminho adornado que a ave trouxe, em perfeito estado graças a algum feitiço de impermeabilidade.

- O que está escrito? – Pergunto da forma mais indiferente que consigo.

- Resumindo, Narcissa Malfoy agradece nossa agradável companhia no jantar de ontem... E nos convida para um grande baile a ocorrer na Mansão Malfoy daqui a cinco dias. – Ela completa, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma significativa.

Sim! Obrigado, Merlin!

- Não, de novo não! Por que, Merlin? O que foi que eu fiz? Nós não vamos, certo?

Bem, a primeira tarefa de Mione como minha aliada será convencer Ron de que esse baile não é uma catástrofe. Nada que ela não possa dar um jeito.

**

* * *

N/A: **Olá, leitores simpáticos que a Pluie adora! ;D Agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando, e mais agradecimentos aos que comentaram no segundo capítulo. Juliana Guerreiro, Srta. Kinomoto, Brwendally Malfoy, brunaapoena, Narcisa Le Fay, Lady-BB, Vanessa, Jad' Malfoy, Yamamori.Fuyuki e Blue750, suas reviews fizeram minha alegria, totalmente! 

Eu senti falta de interação daqueles dois nesse capítulo, e vocês? ó.ò Acho que terei que fazer algo a respeito disso no próximo, huhuh.

Opiniões, comentários e críticas são todos muito bem vindos. Muito _mesm_o. – sorrisinho psicótico. – Enfim, sintam-se em casa. XD

Kisses! ;)


	4. Delicate Storm

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, huhuh, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso 1: Spoilers de DH!**

**Aviso 2:** **Slash, Yaoi, Lemon.** Ou, em outras palavras, homens apaixonados uns pelos outros, se pegando em algum momento da fic, huh. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

**N/A: **Omfg, esse capítulo acabou ficando o dobro do anterior. ô.o' Eu pensei em cortá-lo ao meio, pra ficar mais ou menos padronizado, mas acabei ficando com medo das ameaças que ia receber. XD Como esse é o capítulo que leva o nome da fic, resolvi que não tinha problema, heh. Boa leitura o/

* * *

**  
Capítulo 4**

**Delicate Storm**

Há uma verdade que cabe ser dita aqui a respeito de grandes festas: Ninguém realmente se importa com quem é o anfitrião. Até mesmo os grandes moralistas tornam-se inescrupulosos diante da promessa de música boa, bebida livre e pessoas elegantes.

O que provavelmente explica como o baile na Mansão Malfoy se tornou o evento mais badalado do momento, apesar de grande parte da comunidade bruxa nutrir profunda aversão à família que o oferece.

E eu digo isso com total conhecimento de causa. Eu ouvi todo o tipo de pessoa comentar sobre a tal festa quando passei rapidamente no Ministério para assinar alguns documentos. E fui abordado mais de uma vez no Beco Diagonal por repórteres ávidos querendo saber se eu compareceria ao grande baile deste sábado.

Não que qualquer um desses eventos tenha me preparado psicologicamente para ouvir certa ruiva perguntando se eu a levaria comigo no supracitado baile.

De forma que agora eu estou paralisado, com os braços dela ao redor do meu pescoço e sua bochecha grudada na minha, escutando como todas as amigas dela estão cobiçando loucamente um convite para a que promete ser a melhor festa da estação, e como a invejam por estar namorando alguém que sem dúvida tem passe-livre para todas as festas do mundo bruxo.

Está bastante claro que em momento algum passou pela cabeça dela que eu posso responder que não, eu não pretendo levá-la comigo. O que eu realmente adoraria dizer.

Só que eu não posso. Estamos falando de um baile. É natural que eu vá acompanhado pela minha namorada, ainda que, estranhamente, isso só tenha me ocorrido agora.

- Harry? Você está tão quieto, amor. Ah! Por Merlin, por um acaso você não estava pensando em não ir, estava? – Os olhos dela se arregalam, muito próximos, e agarrando um último fiapo de esperança eu tento ver neles algo como chocolate derretido, ou mesmo troncos de árvores ao sol. Mas o que eu vejo são apenas olhos castanhos, como eu suspeitava.

- Ah... Não. Nós vamos, é claro. O mínimo que os Malfoy podem fazer para compensar sua existência é nos oferecer uma bela festa, não é? – Eu me obrigo a dizer, fazendo eco a um dos comentários que ouvi no Ministério, e os olhos dela brilham como... Bem, basicamente como se houvesse luz refletindo neles, como por sinal é o caso.

Resisto ao impulso de tampar os ouvidos quando ela guincha de empolgação, apertando mais o meu pescoço, para em seguida lançar-se em direção aos meus lábios.

Eu não vou dizer que é ruim, porque não é. Não exatamente. Só que também não é bom. Eu pensava que era, até...

Bem, francamente, até provar algo melhor. _Bem_ melhor.

É difícil apreciar o toque morno e previsível quando sei que existe outro, completamente arrebatador.

Fecho meus dedos em sua cintura e a afasto da forma mais gentil que consigo. Ela protesta, mas eu lembro que ainda preciso cumprimentar toda sua família que está do lado de dentro da Toca, e deixamos o jardim de mãos dadas.

Eu sei que preciso me desenlaçar dela, mas não faço idéia de como. Não sem me tornar _persona non grata_ ao ver de todos os Weasley.

Ainda bem que não aceitei o convite para morar aqui.

Aliás, não consigo me lembrar de ter me sentido tão desconfortável em um jantar na Toca antes. Nem de ficar tão aliviado em finalmente deixá-la.

Quando foi que o mundo inverteu sua rotação e eu passei a preferir a Mansão Malfoy?

Em uma tentativa frustrada de fazer o tempo passar mais depressa, concentro meus dias em arrumar Grimmauld Place, sempre com ajuda de Hermione, Ron e Kreacher. Espanar pó, consertar escadas, trocar móveis, comprar suprimentos... Opções não faltam. Ainda assim, os dias parecem se arrastar.

Certo, e aquele quadro berrando na parede não ajuda. O que eu estou fazendo com sua casa, senhora Black? Tornando-a agradável. As cabecinhas de elfos domésticos que me perdoem, mas eu as prefiro enterradas. E não, eu não estou destruindo um patrimônio bruxo, que inferno!

E apesar de todo o trabalho que essa casa me dá, a cada dois pensamentos que tenho pelo menos um envolve Malfoy.

O outro em geral envolve Ginny, e vem acompanhado de dor de cabeça instantânea.

Eu evito o máximo possível ficar a sós com Hermione, temendo o que ela pode ter a dizer a respeito do assunto, mas ela acaba inevitavelmente me encurralando. É sexta-feira, e a proximidade com o baile faz meu coração acelerar de ansiedade e desespero cada vez que penso no assunto.

- Você vai _mesmo_ levá-la? – Ela me questiona de braços cruzados, a voz transbordando de desaprovação.

- E o que mais eu poderia fazer? – Eu rebato, na defensiva. – Dizer "Sinto muito, Ginny, mas não posso levá-la porque prefiro a companhia de Draco Malfoy e, aliás, está tudo acabado entre nós."?

- Sem dúvida é melhor do que continuar a enganando.

Ela está falando sério?

- Ah, sim, porque todos _realmente_ vão levar numa boa.

- Talvez não, mas quanto mais você adiar, Harry, pior será. Não é como se você fosse conseguir esconder dela para sempre.

Sim, ela provavelmente está certa. Para variar.

- Certo, eu prometo que vou fazer algo a respeito... – Eu começo, mas ela me interrompe.

- Quando?

Excelente pergunta. Quando?

Como não tenho uma resposta à altura, volto a me concentrar na disposição dos sofás novos na sala de estar.

**

* * *

**

Há algo de assustador e fascinante em observar Narcissa Malfoy decidida a conseguir algo, e eu me pego desejando infantilmente que tia Bella estivesse certa, e que eu realmente seja tão parecido com minha mãe quanto ela afirmava.

Os saltos batem graciosamente no chão, o ar parece agitar-se a sua volta e sua voz transborda poder. Suas ordens são absolutas, perdendo em segurança talvez apenas para seus pedidos perigosamente suaves.

Toda firmeza de meu pai parece não ser suficiente contra a obstinação e persuasão de mamãe. Não tenho mais dúvidas de que se há alguém capaz de convencê-lo de algo, esse alguém é ela.

Talvez eu possa, afinal, ter esperanças de algum dia ter um relacionamento com Potter sem ser deserdado. Talvez. Oh, sim, isso se algum dia eu conseguir _qualquer tipo_ de relacionamento com Potter.

Graças a Merlin, minha mãe não me perguntou absolutamente nenhum detalhe sobre o assunto, o que teria sido constrangedor. Ela ficou satisfeita em apenas saber que, basicamente, Potter não está colaborando muito. Eu pensei em contar que, na verdade, Potter não está colaborando _nada_ em manter minha sanidade mental, mas ela já pareceu bastante furiosa diante da simples insinuação de que alguém possa estar rejeitando o filho dela, então guardei o comentário para mim.

E eu não a culpo. Eu também fico ultrajado quando lembro.

Então ela resolveu que eu precisava de uma oportunidade para acertar essa situação, e decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era organizar um baile de proporções gigantescas.

Sim, porque um Malfoy pode se dar ao luxo megalomaníaco de gastar uma fortuna apenas para criar uma situação ideal. Narcissa Malfoy, em particular, parece poder gastar uma fortuna apenas pela simples vontade de dar uma festa sem motivo aparente, como ficou parecendo aos olhos de meu pai. Ele chamou o surto repentino dela de "caprichos femininos", revirou os olhos e deu seu aval para que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse.

O que significa que nossos jardins estão soberbamente decorados, bem como vários cômodos da casa, transformando a Mansão Malfoy em um imenso salão de festas. Há elfos domésticos arrumando infinidades de detalhes por todos os cantos, uma série de belos garçons contratados chegando com um carregamento praticamente infinito das melhores comidas e bebidas existentes e os principais astros musicais do mundo bruxo fazendo reconhecimento de terreno e afinando seus instrumentos.

Meu pai parece sinceramente impressionado com a velocidade e precisão com que mamãe organizou tudo. Eu até mesmo o surpreendi rindo largo, comentando com ela o quanto se orgulhava da esposa que tinha.

Huh, se ele desconfiasse do motivo de tanto trabalho...

As únicas ordens que recebi de minha mãe foram as de me arrumar divinamente e brilhar como somente alguém com o sangue das famílias Malfoy e Black poderia fazer. É, como se eu pudesse evitar.

Afora isso, ela não comentou muito a respeito de Potter. Ela é discreta, afinal, e sempre soube respeitar minha privacidade. Apenas disse casualmente que eu não me preocupasse com mais ninguém, porque ela os teria todos na palma da mão. E ela parece tão segura disso que eu não ouso duvidar nem por um instante, mesmo que o número de convidados ultrapasse as centenas.

Diante de tanta dedicação, me sinto obrigado a acatar suas ordens, de forma que agora estou tranquilamente lavando meus cabelos, tomando um longo banho e espiando os jardins através da janela alta do banheiro.

Esferas coloridas de luz , tochas enfeitiçadas e pequenas fadas agitadas combinam-se e alternam-se, iluminando e decorando o imenso terreno. Mesinhas flutuantes de vidro enchem-se automaticamente de taças que contém as mais diversas bebidas, o que me faz suspeitar que os garçons indiscutivelmente atraentes foram contratados apenas para fazer parte da decoração. Uma enorme e resplandecente pista de dança estende-se cortando o gramado, e em uma de suas extremidades ergue-se um belo palco feito de alguma pedra negra incrivelmente brilhante.

Creio que "fortuna" é um eufemismo grosseiro para a quantidade de galeões que minha mãe gastou da noite para o dia. Não posso evitar um sorriso satisfeito enquanto seco meu corpo com a toalha macia que leva as minhas inicias bordadas. Quando lembro do motivo para tanto, porém, meu coração perde completamente o compasso e eu me vejo obrigado a me escorar na parede.

Às vezes Narcissa Malfoy é discreta e sutil demais em seus atos. Acaba de me ocorrer que talvez haja uma mensagem muito clara por trás dessa festa. Ela foi uma slytherin, afinal, em sua época de Hogwarts. Não há por que acreditar que ela se dedicaria tanto se não quisesse algo em troca, mesmo do filho dela.

Algo como a oportunidade de organizar uma festa ainda maior do que essa quando eu, digamos, casar com o garoto mais popular e almejado da sociedade bruxa, elevando o status dos Malfoy à estratosfera.

É só uma suposição, claro, mas por algum motivo eu consigo imaginar esse tipo de raciocínio se formando na mente dela. A verdade é que minha mãe tem muito mais visão do que meu pai, ou pelo menos uma visão bem mais clara do que a dele. Lucius Malfoy ficaria simplesmente ultrajado em me imaginar com Potter. Mas Narcissa Malfoy? Creio que bastaram poucos segundos para que ela percebesse a oportunidade gritante à sua frente.

Não é a toa que o quadro de meu avô sempre pareceu adorá-la. Ela de certo é a esposa que ele sempre pediu a deus para seu filho.

Não que eu esteja reclamando. Afinal, eu também não tenho problemas em identificar oportunidades gritantes, e eu sei que esse baile é uma delas.

É só que... Merlin, é melhor que Potter não dê muito trabalho. Ou eu posso estar encrencado. "Decepcionada" é apenas o início do que a minha mãe vai ficar se descobrir que eu desperdicei essa cartada dela. "Psicótica" sem dúvida também poderá ser aplicado.

Não. Não, não, não. Que linha de pensamento _ridícula_ é essa?

Harry Potter será meu. E ponto final.

Com isso em mente, dirijo-me ao meu quarto e visto minhas novíssimas vestes a rigor, que chegaram hoje mesmo da França. O pedido feito no início da semana jamais teria chegado a tempo se minha mãe não fosse amiga de infância da dona da loja, que por acaso é a mais refinada loja de trajes de gala de toda a Europa.

Os primeiros convidados devem estar chegando. Como herdeiro da família, certamente é meu dever estar lá para recebê-los ao lado de meus pais.

...Ainda mais se eu pretendo sumir pelo resto da noite.

Desço calmamente as escadas que levam ao primeiro andar, e me deparo com uma sala de visitas ainda mais ricamente adornada do que o normal. Há imensos arranjos de flores por todos os lados, diversas esferas flutuantes de luz brilhando como jóias, e duas longas mesas, em lados opostos da sala, com todo o tipo de iguarias.

Não é sem esforço que consigo desviar os olhos da mesa de doces. Não tenho certeza se já vi tantos deles juntos antes, e certamente não dispostos de forma tão tentadora. Merlin, isso não é uma festa, é uma obra de arte!

Estou quase alcançando a porta que leva aos jardins quando minha mãe irrompe por ela, irradiando glamour em seu mais novo vestido de festa.

- Aí está você! Vamos, seu pai já está lá na entrada, e seria bom se você ao menos recebesse os convidados. – Ela sorri, e confesso que o brilho em seus olhos me assusta um pouco quando abaixa o volume da voz. – A propósito, a sala de jantar está trancada...

Oh. _Oh_. Minha mãe está insinuando que...? Oh.

Não, provavelmente foi minha imaginação.

- Afinal, levando em consideração o nível de alguns dos nossos convidados, é provável que a maior parte dos cômodos vazios seja disputada a tapa, o que sem dúvida seria inconveniente. E no seu quarto há aquele quadro de seu avô, portanto...

Merlin, não foi impressão minha. Existe alguém no mundo capaz de não corar quando percebe que sua mãe está insinuando que se tranque em um cômodo vazio com o rapaz que deseja?

Era o que eu planejava fazer, de qualquer forma, mas ela precisava _verbalizar_ isso?

- Erm, certo. Entendi. Obrigado, mãe. Eu vou lá para fora...

- E não se esqueça o quanto eu aprecio aquela sala, então não _ouse_ sujá-la.

Meus olhos se arregalam de horror, e minha mãe dá uma risada cristalina diante da minha reação. _Certo_. Vou fingir que não ouvi esse comentário, pelo bem da minha sanidade. E vou lá fora receber os convidados agora mesmo, antes que ela possa fazer todos os comentários constrangedores que deixou de fazer todos esses anos.

Alguns convidados já estão aqui, espalhados pelos jardins. Eu cumprimento brevemente os que cruzam meu caminho enquanto atravesso o gramado e me posto ao lado de meu pai, tão elegante quanto o resto de nós, preparando-me psicologicamente para recepcionar meio mundo bruxo, no mínimo.

Em poucos minutos minha mãe dá o ar de sua graça, e ficamos os três apertando mãos, acenando brevemente com a cabeça e sorrindo friamente, como se espera que nós façamos.

Mas não posso evitar sorrir de verdade quando vejo Pansy e Blaise chegarem juntos, extremamente elegantes e de mãos dadas. Não hesito em abraçá-los animadamente. Só agora que os vejo aqui é que percebo o quanto senti falta deles nesse último mês.

- Mãe, a senhora se importaria se...?

- De jeito nenhum, Draco. Vá e aproveite a companhia de seus amigos. – Ela sorri gentilmente, mas sua expressão deixa claro que eu não devo me esquecer do meu foco.

Até parece que eu conseguiria, mesmo que tentasse.

Apanhamos taças de champagne em uma das mesinhas circulares que flutuam ao nosso redor e passamos a caminhar calmamente pelo gramado.

- Deuses, Draco, de onde surgiu a inspiração para uma festa tão espetacular?

Oh, Pansy, se eu te contasse...

- Realmente, minha mãe sempre falou a respeito das festas incríveis que Narcissa Malfoy costumava dar antigamente, mas eu pensei que fosse exagero. Pelo visto, me enganei. – Zabini sorri, tomando um longo gole de champagne e acrescentando: - Merlin, sem dúvida essa é a melhor coisa que os trouxas já inventaram.

- A única coisa boa, você quer dizer? – Desdenha Pansy.

- Não. Em bebidas, eles são bons. Prove o vinho depois. – Ele diz, colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha de forma surpreendentemente carinhosa. Ela não parece ter acreditado nele, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma descrente, mas acaba sorrindo, como se não pudesse evitar.

- E então... Vocês finalmente se acertaram, hum? – Eu sorrio maliciosamente.

Eles riem, confirmam, e Blaise corre o braço pela cintura dela de forma possessiva. É um belo casal, e eu fico feliz por eles. E com um pouco de inveja, talvez.

- Mas e você, Draco? Vai mesmo se casar com quem seu pai mandar? – Pansy me pergunta, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Blaise e franzindo as sobrancelhas, como se a idéia de casar com outra pessoa que não fosse quem ela escolhesse fosse ridícula.

- Ah... Quem sabe? Se eu puder convencê-lo do contrário, talvez não. – Eu dou de ombros, fazendo pouco caso do assunto.

- E você teria alguma pessoa específica em mente? – Ela ergue as sobrancelhas, e eu cogito mentir. Mas, hm, não. É Pansy.

- Talvez. – Sorrio com malícia, sem pretender dar mais detalhes.

- Oh, quem? Não ouse me deixar curiosa, Draco!

- Diga que pelo menos é uma garota. Seu pai vai enlouquecer se você quiser se casar com um cara. – Blaise é categórico.

- Eu gosto de desafios. – Respondo, dando de ombros novamente. Os dois sabem que em todos nossos anos de Hogwarts eu saí bem mais com garotos do que com garotas.

Pansy solta um gritinho de empolgação, diante de um romance proibido, e Blaise dá um meio sorriso, me fitando com fingida pena.

- Você é um idiota, sabia?

- Olha o respeito, Zabini. Ou eu posso enfeitiçar os pavões para que eles corram todos atrás de você. – Eu ameaço, mas em seguida pouso uma mão em seu ombro e prossigo, com a voz excessivamente amigável: – Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me cuidar. E você sempre vai ser meu primeiro...

Vejo os olhos dele se arregalarem, horrorizados, e não consigo evitar uma gargalhada. Pansy arregala também os olhos, empolgada.

- _Sério_?

- Não, Pansy. Não _mesmo_. – Ele corta, me fuzilando com os olhos. Zabini é um dos caras mais heterossexuais que eu conheço.

- Oh. Que pena. Eu gostaria de ver isso. – Ela diz maliciosa, olhando para nós dois sugestivamente.

- Pois eu não. – Resmunga ele. – E não me venha com essa você também, já me basta ter que agüentar a bichice desse aí.

Que ultraje!

Bem, eu o avisei.

- _Oppugno._ – Ordeno, acenando brevemente com a varinha em direção a uma das aves próximas.

Pansy se desvencilha rapidamente de Blaise, deixando que ele corra sozinho do pavão enfurecido.

- Quem parece uma bicha agora? – Desdenho, satisfeito.

Mas não consigo apreciar mais a minha obra, porque meus olhos prendem-se no homem que atravessa os portais de entrada. Alto, moreno, esguio, elegantemente vestido, andando de forma deliciosamente relaxada e sorrindo enquanto cumprimenta meus pais...

_Que diabos aquela meretriz ruiva está fazendo aqui?_**_

* * *

_**

Certo, isso aqui ultrapassa todas as minhas expectativas. Alguém está se casando? Algum rei está sendo coroado? Conseguiram matar um bruxo ainda pior do que Voldemort?

Só para saber, porque é difícil de acreditar que este baile seja apenas um capricho da família Malfoy. Eu sabia que eles eram megalomaníacos, mas não imaginei que fossem tanto assim.

Ginny e Mione estão completamente fascinadas. E se algum dia Ron teve algo contra esse evento, ele mudou de idéia.

Há conhecidos por todas as partes, e uma quantidade maior ainda de completos estranhos. Ron e Ginny têm certeza de que são estrangeiros da alta sociedade bruxa. E... Uau. _O The Weird Sisters_ acaba de subir ao palco ou foi impressão minha?

A julgar pelos gritos histéricos de Ginny, não, não foi impressão. Oh, que pena, minha namorada saiu correndo.

Ron não está muito menos empolgado do que ela, na verdade, de forma que está arrastando Hermione para a pista que se enche rapidamente de gente.

Imagino que eu deva segui-los e, quem sabe, tentar recuperar minha namorada que se livrou de mim assim que conseguiu entrar na festa.

Ou, talvez, eu possa ficar aqui, apreciando uma taça de vinho e procurando...

- Sua namorada te abandonou, Potter? – Sinto meu coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir a voz desdenhosa às minhas costas. Não que eu pretenda deixar que o dono dela o perceba.

- Hm, ela ama o _The Weird Sisters._ – É a única resposta que eu consigo pensar, virando-me para encará-lo.

Deuses, quando foi que Malfoy se tornou esse pedaço de mau caminho?

Por um instante eu realmente penso "Oh, então é ele que vai ser coroado!", porque um príncipe poderia facilmente ser visto nas vestes em que ele está. O corte delas é ideal para seu corpo, o tecido leve é de um branco perfeito e há uma porção de detalhes prateados que possivelmente são de ouro branco.

Eu não ouso fixar o meu olhar no dele, pois temo encontrar muito mais que um simples par de olhos cinzentos. Ao invés disso, permito-me vagar pelo cabelo platinado que ainda lhe cai no rosto, como se ele não conseguisse achar uma boa razão para apará-lo, e pelo sorriso presunçoso que se desenha lentamente em seus lábios.

- Feche a boca, Potter, ou eu vou ser obrigado a te beijar aqui mesmo. – Ele alerta suavemente, me dando as costas antes que eu consiga articular uma resposta.

O que provavelmente é bom, visto que eu não tenho certeza se conseguiria fazê-lo. Não com dezenas de borboletas voando pelo meu estômago.

Olho à minha volta, preocupado, mas aparentemente ninguém ouviu nossa pseudo-conversa. O que não é surpreendente, visto que todos parecem estar ocupados demais dançando, cantando e bebendo como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas.

Acho que é isso que define uma festa como absolutamente deslumbrante.

Droga, perdi Malfoy de vista.

Vago distraidamente pelos convidados, conversando brevemente com alguns ex-colegas, mas não ouso me infiltrar na pista de dança. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é esbarrar com Ginny.

Para minha agradável surpresa, Luna Lovegood está aqui. Eu estou ficando realmente curioso a respeito do conceito de seleção de convidados utilizado por Narcissa Malfoy.

Trocamos algumas palavras amigáveis, andando distraidamente pelo imenso gramado até alcançarmos um imenso arbusto florido, a respeito do qual ela começa a filosofar. Ela diz algo sobre seiva mágica e fadas asiáticas, mas risadas altas do outro lado do arbusto me distraem.

Um grupo de amigos, concluo. E um grupo bastante animado. Não dá para ouvir direito as vozes por causa da música alta, mas parecem jovens. Como a probabilidade de serem conhecidos de Hogwarts é alta, eu sinalizo para que Luna me siga, para vermos quem está lá e quem sabe nos juntarmos à conversa.

Acho que "choque" é um eufemismo idiota para a confusão que senti ao ver Malfoy, Parkinson e Zabini rindo e conversando como... Bem, como as pessoas normais que eu tenho certeza que eles não são.

E o assunto é qualquer coisa relacionada a pavões furiosos.

Parkinson é a primeira a nos notar. Ela sorri maliciosamente para mim e Luna, e então sinaliza para os outros a nossa presença. Eles imediatamente param de falar, e eu registro vagamente que Malfoy ergue as sobrancelhas de forma surpresa.

É Parkinson a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Ora, ora, ora... Potter levando Loony Lovegood para trás de um arbusto? Onde está a Weasel fêmea? É impressão minha ou temos um escândalo de altas proporções aqui? – Ela nos fita ameaçadora, e eu me sinto corar ao perceber o que o meu aparecimento com Luna ficou parecendo.

- Não, Pansy, o verdadeiro escândalo será quando a namoradinha interesseira de Potter trocá-lo por Gideon Crumb. – Ouço Malfoy ironizar, mas me recuso a fitá-lo.

- Gideon quem? – Ouço-me perguntando.

- O cara esquisito tocando gaita lá no palco, Potter. Você não entende realmente nada de música ou está só se fazendo de idiota? – Perguntou Zabini, com desdém. – Então a sua namoradinha está te traindo? Depois vocês ainda têm coragem de espalhar aos quatro ventos que Gryffindor é a casa mais honrada...

- Oh, Blaise, mas ela definitivamente não é a primeira gryffindor a...

_- Cale a boca_, Malfoy. – Eu o corto, rispidamente, ainda sem fitá-lo.

O que talvez tenha sido uma péssima idéia, porque agora todos me fitam com alguma curiosidade. Inclusive Luna.

- O que você estava falando, Draquinho? – Questiona Parkinson de uma forma perigosamente cantada.

- Oh, pergunte para Potter... – Ele responde, e eu vislumbro seu sorriso sádico com o canto dos olhos. – Parece que agora ele consegue adivinhar no que eu estou pensando.

Quem me dera.

- Não seja infantil, Malfoy.

- Infantil? _Infantil?_ Eu chamo _outra coisa_ de infantilidade. – E por trás da insinuação da sua voz há claramente um tom ofendido. E acho que eu tenho uma vaga idéia a que ele se refere.

- Hm, não é por nada, cavalheiros, mas por que eu estou com a sensação de que perdi _alguma coisa_ nessa conversa? – Vejo Zabini estreitar os olhos, e cogito que talvez eu e Malfoy estejamos sendo um pouco indiscretos.

- Não se preocupe Blaise, você não perdeu nada de interessante. – A voz dele transborda de desprezo, e de alguma forma isso me coloca em alerta. Onde foi parar o Malfoy que queria me beijar no meio de uma multidão? – E que _maldição_, Potter,_ olhe para mim_ quando falo com você!

Oh. E por que ele está gritando agora?

Um silêncio incômodo parece baixar sobre todos nós, e eu posso sentir os olhares perplexos de Parkinson, Zabini e Luna sobre mim e Malfoy.

E eu continuo fitando a grama. Porque eu não quero, eu não posso, eu não devo...

- Vamos sair daqui e deixar esses dois idiotas apunhalarem aquela ruiva nojenta. – Ele sibila, exasperado, dando um passo para longe.

... Só que eu preciso.

Sinto meus dedos se fecharem em torno do pulso dele antes que eu perceba realmente o que estou fazendo. Ele estanca e, após um momento de aparente indecisão, vira o pescoço para me encarar.

E eu perco o fôlego com o que vejo.

Uma tempestade sem nuvens dança delicadamente à minha frente, ameaçando me derrubar.

Merlin, Malfoy não deveria ter olhos dessa cor. Ou melhor, _eu _não deveria ver essas cores.

Mas eu vejo.

Eu posso sentir a pulsação dele acelerando sob meus dedos, e a vontade de puxá-lo para perto é quase insuportável. Mas, antes que eu tenha tempo para fazer alguma idiotice, ele puxa o braço e volta a andar, sendo seguido pelos seus dois amigos que parecem, no mínimo, surpresos.

- Oh... Eu sabia. – Ouço a voz distante de Luna.

Ah, não, não sabia não!

**

* * *

**

Maldito Potter.

Certamente eu não posso culpá-lo por não querer mais aquela vadiazinha ruiva medíocre depois de experimentar os _meus_ lábios, mas se ele pensa que qualquer pessoa loira pode acabar com sua frustração, então ele consegue a proeza de ser mais idiota do que eu jamais imaginei.

Loony Lovegood e Draco Malfoy definitivamente não estão no mesmo patamar.

E quem aquele gryffindor imbecil pensa que é para recusar-se a olhar para mim?

E por que diabos ele tinha que agir como um idiota apalermado absolutamente excitante no final? É uma questão de segundos até que Pansy e Blaise comecem a me interrogar.

- Certo. Então... Eu vou perguntar uma vez só, porque é uma pergunta bastante idiota e absurda... Mas algum de nós tem de fazê-la. – Blaise começa, cauteloso. – Por um acaso aquele cara que você talvez tivesse em mente mais cedo não seria de forma alguma Harry Potter, certo? – Ele despeja.

- Não, é claro que não. De onde você tirou essa idéia idiota? – Eu rebato, me recusando a encará-lo.

Um pouco tarde demais me ocorre que eles provavelmente esperavam uma reação um pouco mais ultrajada.

- Ah, não sei. Talvez tenha sido daquela viadagem toda de "Olhe para mim, Potter!"? – Ele sugeriu, imitando uma voz afetada que eu _não tenho_.

- Ou daquele olhar fervente que vocês trocaram no final do tipo "Me joga na parede"? – Lembrou Pansy, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Droga.

Vendo-me sem saída, dou de ombros.

- Deuses, isso é real, então? Você não vai negar? – Blaise está estarrecido e, bem, eu não o culpo. – Estamos falando de Potter, Draco. _Potter_. Lembra?

Pansy, em compensação, parece radiante.

- Eu sabia que você era obcecado por ele!

- Eu _não sou_ obcecado por ele, mas que inferno!

- Você o cogitou mais cedo quando estávamos falando sobre _casamento_. – Lembra Blaise.

- Não, não cogitei, foi impressão sua.

- Mas você também não negou há um minuto atrás, Draco... – Pansy estreita os olhos na minha direção.

- Ora, está bem. Vamos apenas supor que vocês estejam certos, e eu esteja cobiçando Harry Potter. Caso eu consiga, quem é que vai estar com o bruxo mais famoso desse século? – Porque eu sei que essa língua eles entendem.

- Mas ele é um idiota. – Reclama Blaise, indignado.

- Ah, e eu sou um Malfoy inescrupuloso, lembra? Eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa por...

- Não, não é. Você tem princípios que eu sei. Princípios Malfoy, mas ainda assim. – Interrompe-me Pansy, e de repente sinto vontade de esganá-la. – E a forma como você encarou Potter não era exatamente a de quem queria apenas a fama dele.

Certo, essa conversa não tem futuro.

- Vou lá dentro pegar um doce, por que vocês não vão dançar um pouco? – Sugiro, de forma não muito gentil, e me afasto.

Depois eu resolvo isso. De preferência quando estiver enviando os convites do meu casamento para eles.

Ando distraidamente pelos convidados, tentando não pensar em um moreno idiota de olhos verdes completamente fascinantes que quase me fizeram perder o chão momentos atrás.

O que não é assim tão difícil quando há uma mesa magnífica de doces à minha frente. Meus olhos vagam por eles, deliciados, e eu me pergunto por onde começar. Acabo me decidindo por algo que não pára de se mover e que tem uma promissora aparência de chocolate.

Quando estou tentando alcançar o agitado doce, no entanto, sinto um braço forte na minha cintura, que praticamente me coloca a dois passos de onde eu estava. Eu me viro para protestar – inferno, o doce escapou! – mas me calo ao dar de cara com Potter, que sorri para a satisfeita mulher às minhas costas, cuja passagem eu aparentemente estava atrapalhando.

O movimento todo de me obrigar a dar licença a ela dura um instante, mas antes de me soltar ele fecha firmemente os dedos na minha cintura, apertando-a, e sinto meus joelhos quase cederem. É ótimo que eles não o tenham feito, ou eu estaria estatelado no chão agora, pois no segundo seguinte Potter já estava longe, conversando com Seamus Finnigan, cuja presença nessa festa não faz o menor sentido para mim.

Então Harry Potter finalmente está exercendo seu direito de ser cara de pau. Interessante.

_Muito_ interessante.

De repente, não faço mais questão daquele doce. Ao invés de tentar alcançá-lo, permito que meus pés flutuem pela sala, muito mais leves do que antes. Eu pareço finalmente me dar conta de que há música tocando por toda parte, e sinto uma vontade imensa de dançar. Mas eu não posso ir para a pista agora, então apenas ando no ritmo da música, movendo levemente o corpo.

Ergo os olhos para Potter, do outro lado da sala, e tenho o prazer de vê-los grudados em mim. Sorrio com deliberada malícia, e quase sinto as faíscas do olhar dele queimarem minha pele.

Acaba de me ocorrer que seria uma excelente hora para levá-lo até aquela sala de jantar.

Corro meus olhos por todo o imenso cômodo, procurando alguém que possa me atrapalhar, mas exatamente como minha mãe prometeu não há nada com que me preocupar. Todos estão extasiados demais e entretidos demais para sequer repararem na minha presença. Seria ultrajante, se não fosse ideal.

E nem sinal de meu pai. O que significa, basicamente, que a barra está limpa.

Há uma pequena mesa flutuante ao meu lado, e eu apanho uma taça qualquer enquanto procuro o olhar de Harry em meio à multidão. Quando o encontro, o sustento, e me dirijo às escadas que levam ao corredor que – ele sabe tão bem quanto eu – acaba na sala de jantar.

E se ele não entender a mensagem eu vou ficar _realmente_ irritado.

Subo as escadas e atravesso o corredor escuro, destranco calmamente a porta com o feitiço certo e a deixo encostada quando passo.

Sinto meu coração batendo violentamente contra o peito, o que só me deixa mais nervoso e, céus, eu estou com vontade de mandá-lo calar a boca, mas isso seria um tanto quanto idiota e suicida da minha parte.

Certo. Passos no corredor. Eu preciso de ar. Agora.

Dirijo-me às portas de vidro que levam à varanda, e ao abri-las a música invade meus ouvidos. Oh, é mesmo. Há uma festa lá embaixo.

Recosto-me no parapeito de mármore da varanda, correndo os olhos pelos jardins decorados. Por sorte a varanda está voltada para os fundos da casa, distante da pista de dança, havendo pouquíssimos convidados nesta parte do terreno. E, bem, a verdade é que os convidados que estão por aqui parecem entretidos demais para olhar para cima.

Ouço alguém entrar na sala às minhas costas, batendo a porta atrás de si e trancando-a novamente. Levo a taça entre os meus dedos aos lábios, porque minha garganta parece ter subitamente secado. Dying-Martini.

Os passos se aproximam, e eu fecho os olhos quando sinto as mãos dele na minha cintura, os dedos se fechando nela novamente. Ele pousa a cabeça em meu ombro, e seu perfume fresco e cítrico me desnorteia.

- Desculpe. – Ouço-o murmurar, para minha surpresa.

- Por...? – A curiosidade me obriga a perguntar.

- Hm. Bem, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei que você é incoerente. Mas eu perguntei por que você se desculpou.

- Não sei. – Oh. Potter _sempre_ supera as minhas expectativas. – Talvez por parar algo bom na metade. – Ele quer dizer no início, certo? E se ele continuar falando de encontro ao meu pescoço eu vou acabar desmaiando. – Por fazer você ter uma crise de ciúmes na frente dos seus amigos. – Ei, quanta prepotência! Eu não estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Eu estava apenas... _Uh._ Apenas... Deuses, como formar algum pensamento coerente com ele deslizando as mãos por baixo da minha camisa, as pontas dos dedos desenhando círculos pela minha barriga? – Por te querer. – Ele sussurra suavemente em meu ouvido, praticamente soprando as palavras, e eu sinto cada pêlo dourado do meu corpo arrepiar.

Eu ouvi direito ou estou delirando?

Ignorando a vontade de me jogar nos braços dele – Oh, espere, eu já estou nos braços dele. – Hm. Certo. Ignorando a vontade de subir em cima dele, então. Isso. Ignorando essa vontade, eu rio com deboche.

- _Agora_ você me quer Potter? E qual seria o motivo para tamanha mudança? Porque da última vez... – Mas eu não consigo prosseguir, não com ele mordiscando minha nuca e colando seu corpo no meu, o volume em sua calça deixando transparecer as intenções não muito mais puras do que as minhas.

Certo, foi muita tolice a minha tentar travar uma conversa racional com um gryffindor impulsivo. Ao invés disso, eu deveria estar tentando retomar o controle da situação.

Hm. Mas as mãos dele estão fazendo um trabalho tão bom acariciando meu tórax que eu estou tentado a deixá-lo prosseguir no comando.

Seus dedos alcançam meus mamilos, ora deslizando delicadamente por eles, ora apertando-os. Eu tombo minha cabeça para trás com um suspiro, apoiando-a em seu ombro, e ele aproveita para passar a mordiscar e sugar toda a extensão do meu pescoço. Mas em meio a uma sugada particularmente forte, que provavelmente deixaria uma marca mais tarde, ele pára.

E se ele sair correndo de novo eu juro que lanço um _Avada Kedavra_ nele.

- Oh. Essa taça aí, é Dying-Martini, não é? – Ele pergunta casualmente, meneando a cabeça em direção a taça esquecida entre meus dedos que, confesso, eu não sei como ainda não derrubei. – Eu queria provar. – E ele diz isso com tanta inocência que não combina com o homem que está me provocando.

Eu já mencionei como Potter é incoerente?

Levo a taça aos lábios, mas não engulo o líquido que queima minha boca. Pouso a taça no parapeito e me viro nos braços de Potter, analisando a situação. Nós temos mais ou menos a mesma altura. Certo, talvez ele seja um pouquinho mais alto.

Fecho os dedos em seu cabelo negro, puxando-o para baixo e obrigando-o a virar o pescoço em um ângulo favorável, de forma que meus lábios possam ficar acima dos dele. Ele ofega surpreso pela brusquidão, e se segura em mim para não perder o equilíbrio devido sua posição enviesada.

Nossos olhares se cruzam, e eu sinto o impacto daquelas imensas ondas verde-esmeralda até abrir levemente os lábios, fazendo-o fechar os olhos ao sentir a bebida forte arder contra sua boca. Ele a abre para recebê-la, mas um pouco do líquido vermelho escorre pelo seu queixo, e eu me pergunto como isso tudo pode ser tão excitante se em qualquer outra situação eu acharia nojento.

Nossas bocas estão muito próximas, mas não se encostam. Ele tenta alcançar a minha, mas eu o mantenho onde está ainda puxando-o pelo cabelo. Sinto sua língua correr pelos meus lábios, e não tenho certeza se ele está procurando resquícios da bebida ou se está tentando me convencer a beijá-lo, mas está me fazendo estremecer.

- Satisfeito? – Eu sussurro, referindo-me ao Dying-Martini.

- Nem um pouco. – Ele responde com a voz alterada, rouca, abrindo os olhos e me encarando. Eles não são mais as ondas verde-esmeralda. São ondas ainda, mas muito mais escuras.

É como se o oceano fosse atormentado por uma tempestade.

- Oh, _que pena_. Eu deveria ter escolhido uma taça de vinho, suponho. – Murmuro, fazendo-me de desentendido. – Posso compensá-lo por isso? – Pergunto, mordiscando-lhe o canto da boca e tendo a satisfação de senti-lo estremecer.

Mas ele se cansa das provocações e me puxa pela gola das vestes para prensar nossas bocas.

Teria sido muito esperto da parte dele, não fosse pelo detalhe que ele estava se segurando em minha cintura para não cair. Então não, eu não fiquei exatamente surpreso ao ser puxado para baixo pelo peso de seu corpo, que tombava sem equilíbrio.

Ele recebe o impacto de nós dois nas costas, mas aparentemente não se incomoda. Nossas bocas continuam coladas, e um braço dele está na minha cintura nos prendendo juntos, enquanto sua mão livre acaricia minha nuca e meus dedos correm pelo seu cabelo. Eu abro os lábios ao sentir a língua dele novamente neles, e finalmente estamos nos beijando.

O simples ato de entrelaçar minha língua na de Potter já me faz ficar zonzo, mas quando ele começa a se mexer sob mim, esfregando nossas ereções sob a roupa, meu corpo parece entrar em pane, porque em meu estado normal eu garanto que jamais gemeria tão alto.

Ele ri, o idiota, diante do meu quase grito.

- É melhor entrarmos. – Ele murmura de encontro a minha boca, sorrindo. – Antes que alguém nos ouça lá dos jardins.

Eu não estou exatamente muito inclinado a interromper o que estamos fazendo, mas ele já está se levantando, como se meu corpo sobre o dele não fosse um obstáculo considerável. Ele se põe de pé, ao meu lado, e eu volto a puxá-lo, inconsequentemente indiferente à sua determinação de voltar para a sala de jantar.

Potter me empurra contra o parapeito, inclinando-se sobre mim e voltando a me beijar. Ele ainda está rindo, o que consegue ser irritante e adorável ao mesmo tempo, como é típico de Potter, aliás. Sinto seus lábios deixarem os meus, descendo pelo meu queixo e pescoço, voltando a mordiscá-lo, quando pela segunda vez na noite ele estanca.

E pela segunda vez eu sinto meu coração disparar assustado diante da possibilidade dele fugir novamente.

Mas ele não foge. Ele fica aqui parado, estreitando os olhos por cima do meu ombro, até que seu silêncio me irrita demais e eu me viro para saber o que está acontecendo de tão interessante assim lá embaixo no gramado.

A princípio eu não consigo identificar nada diferente de antes. Casais de mãos dadas passeando, casais se beijando sob as árvores, casais se agarrando atrás de arbustos... Mas então meu olhar segue o dele, e eu registro que há um casal um pouco mais _animado_ do que outros. E que a garota tem longos cabelos ruivos muito parecidos com...

Oh. Oh. Pobre Potter. Acho que vou poupá-lo de saber que aquele cara bizarro agarrando sua namorada é _mesmo_ Gideon Crumb, que toca gaita no _The Weird Sisters_.

Hoje realmente deve ser meu dia de sorte.

- E então, qual é a sensação de ser chifrado, Potter? Está chateado? – Eu pergunto suavemente, tentando não soar completamente irônico e alegre, mas não obtendo muito sucesso nisso.

Para minha surpresa, ele ri.

- Não, na verdade não. Ultrajado, talvez. Enganado também, mas acho que não posso reclamar quanto a isso. E aliviado, provavelmente. – Ele responde muito próximo, e eu sinto sua respiração em minha bochecha.

- Aliviado? – Ergo uma sobrancelha. – Por sua namorada estar se atracando com um rock star esquisito?

- Hã, sim. Mais ou menos. – Ele diz, ainda rindo de leve, e em seguida morde o lóbulo da minha orelha, aparentemente sem pretender me dar mais informações.

- Hmm... Você não queria ir lá para dentro, Potter? – Eu o lembro enquanto ainda consigo articular alguma coisa.

Ele sorri e me puxa pela mão até a sala, e para quem acha que isso tudo é loucura, como ele deu a entender naquela outra noite, ele realmente parece muito feliz.

Eu meio que sempre soube que Potter tem um parafuso a menos.

Não que eu me importe, se isso significa que ele vai me deitar na mesa de jantar e subir em cima de mim como está fazendo agora. Os beijos e lambidas que ele distribui pelo meu pescoço enquanto desabotoa minhas vestes são tão bons que eu nem fico irritado com sua inconseqüência gryffindor, que teria nos machucado_ feio_ se não fosse pela cautela slytherin de minha mãe de colocar feitiços anti-quebra na maior parte das coisas delicadas da casa, incluindo essa mesa de vidro.

Potter finalmente arranca minha camisa e... _Ah!_ Ele mordeu com força a junção entre meu pescoço e meu ombro, e eu não consegui evitar gemer alto outra vez.

Aliás, o fato de eu ser o único a gemer por aqui está começando a me irritar.

Decidido a fazê-lo engasgar, desabotôo a camisa dele e, quando ele está distraído terminando de tirá-la, deslizo uma mão para dentro de sua calça. Sucesso! Ele engasgou, gemeu e praticamente caiu sobre mim, assustado, quando apertei sua ereção sob a fina roupa íntima. Hmm, e é ótimo sentir o calor do tórax dele contra o meu.

Eu deslizo os dedos pelo tecido, e é com imenso prazer que o vejo perder aquela pose casualmente tranqüila de quem está acostumado a sempre estar no controle de qualquer situação. Gryffindor idiota. Agora ele está murmurando incoerências, mergulhado em meu ombro, estremecendo, e é assim mesmo que eu o quero. Aliás, o que aconteceria se eu...?

Com a mão livre eu abro o botão e o fecho de sua calça, para livrá-lo do aperto dela, e só então coloco minha outra mão sob a roupa íntima dele, deslizando os dedos pelo seu membro. Ele ofega e...

- Ahh... Draco... – Eu estanco na mesma hora. Do que ele me chamou? – Hmm, continua... – Ele implora. Mas não. Calma. Eu devo ter ouvido algo errado.

- Do que você me chamou? – Eu pergunto descrente, tirando minha mão de dentro de suas vestes.

- Hmm... Draco? – Ele sugere, parecendo desnorteado. Draco. Potter me chamou de Draco.

_Potter me chamou de Draco._

Como meu nome pode soar tão bem nos lábios dele?

Oh, _desgraçado._ Aproveitando minha distração ele prendeu meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça com uma das mãos, em uma tentativa de retomar o controle.

Uh. E a outra mão está abrindo minhas calças e descendo-as pelas minhas pernas.

Suspiro ao sentir seus dedos deslizarem pela parte interna da minha coxa, para em seguida fecharem-se nela. Eu mordo o lábio para evitar um gemido alto, e ele me lança um sorrisinho sádico que, confesso, me deixa preocupado.

- Você ficou surpreso por eu te chamar de Draco. – Ele constata. _Brilhante_, Potter. – Por quê? – Oh, vejamos, por onde devo começar...? – Devo supor então que seja inconcebível que você me chame de Harry?

Não, _inconcebível_ não é. Eu o chamo de Harry, às vezes. Quando estou sonhando.

Mas se ele está perguntando se é inconcebível que eu o chame de Harry _agora_, então ele está certo. Eu tenho um orgulho a zelar.

- Porque, você sabe, talvez meu sentimentalismo gryffindor não me permita transar com alguém que não me chama pelo primeiro nome. – Ele diz com uma voz tão irônica que eu chego a ficar surpreso. Além de mais excitado, claro, ao ouvir as intenções dele pairando no ar.

- Hmm... Mas aparentemente sua honra gryffindor não tem nada contra me chantagear. Casa seletiva essa sua, não? – Eu debocho, esforçando-me para não sucumbir às carícias dele na minha coxa, tão próximas de onde eu quero que ele me toque, tão decididas a não fazê-lo.

- Sim, bem, não é minha culpa se minha namorada está nos seus jardins destruindo minha honra. – Ele diz casualmente, roçando de leve na minha ereção coberta, fazendo-me arquear as costas.

- Bem, tecnicamente, é sua culpa sim. Se você tivesse ido atrás dela...

- Eu não estaria aqui. – Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas. E então volta a abrir o sorriso sádico. – Talvez, aliás, eu devesse ir atrás dela agora. Imagino que você não se importaria...

Como ele ousa sugerir isso?

- Potter, não ouse... – Mas não consigo completar a frase, porque ele baixa minha roupa íntima e finalmente corre os dedos por meu membro.

Certo. O paraíso existe.

Minto, os demônios existem. E Potter certamente é um deles, caso contrário não teria parado o que estava fazendo.

- Continue, droga... – Eu peço com a respiração descompassada.

- É claro. Assim que você me chamar pelo nome. – Ele franze as sobrancelhas e, deuses, eu não acredito que esse imbecil está falando sério. Quero dizer, qual é o problema dele?

- Continue, _Harry._ – Eu murmuro da forma mais desdenhosa que consigo. Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, ainda estático, e eu decido fazer uma última tentativa. – Por favor, _Ha_...arry! – Chocado, eu me ouço gritar seu nome, pois eu ia dizê-lo no exato instante em que ele apertou minha ereção.

Ei, deveria haver um limite de quão maligno um gryffindor pode ser.

Eu o fuzilo com os olhos, furioso, mas ele apenas sorri para mim de uma forma que provavelmente faria qualquer um derreter.

- Não foi tão difícil assim. – O desgraçado comemora, soltando meus pulsos e voltando a me beijar.

Bem, depois eu penso em me vingar. Agora eu sinceramente prefiro beijá-lo de volta. E tratar de livrá-lo do resto de suas roupas, exatamente como ele está fazendo comigo.

Quando ele deita o corpo nu sobre o meu, nossas ereções se tocam fazendo-nos suspirar. Eu me remexo debaixo dele, friccionando-as, e eu não sei mais quais gemidos são meus e quais são dele. Sei que eu acaricio suas costas, nuca e cabelos, e que ele concentra as mãos em meu abdômen e mamilos, e que o mundo se resume a isso.

É só quando ele abre minhas pernas com as suas, posicionando-se entre elas, que eu fico ligeiramente preocupado. É só que, bem, eu já fiz isso dezenas de vezes com outros caras, mas definitivamente não na posição de passivo. E eu sinceramente duvido que ele já tenha feito isso com alguém além da namoradinha dele, que é uma garota. Falando em termos de experiência, a conclusão lógica é que eu fique por cima.

O problema é que conclusões lógicas não ajudam muito quando você está se deitando com quem supostamente deveria ser seu rival, inimigo, ou sei lá. Eu suspeito que seja um pouco tarde demais para convencer Potter e seu maldito espírito de liderança que...

_Uh_. Não consigo evitar arquear as costas quando sinto um dedo dele forçar passagem pela minha entrada. Certo. Pelo menos ele tem uma idéia de como a coisa funciona, sabe-se lá Merlin como. E quer saber? Foda-se a maldita lógica, literalmente.

A princípio, a invasão me incomoda. Mas eu já fiz garotos gemerem de prazer sob mim dessa forma, então eu sei que é uma questão de tempo para que seja bom.

E a forma preocupada com que Potter me beija definitivamente é ótima.

Ele coloca outro dedo, devagar, e eu finco as unhas em suas costas para não gemer de dor. Droga. O tempo passa mais rápido quando se está em cima, definitivamente. Ele percebe meu desconforto, e acaricia meu rosto com carinho. Hmm. Bom.

Ele move os dedos, e... _Aah!_ Eu estava me acostumando com eles, quando os senti tocarem minha próstata. Definitivamente, isso é bom. Mas como a especialidade dele é parar as coisas quando elas ficam boas, ele retira os dedos.

- Posso...? – Ele pergunta baixinho em meu ouvido. Eu deveria responder "Vá logo, Potter, que inferno", mas só consigo menear a cabeça positivamente, suspirando. Mas quando ele começa a me penetrar, bem, eu não consigo evitar retesar todo o corpo. Ele geme de dor, o que é muito justo, a meu ver. – Ah... Relaxa, Draco... – Ele pede, mordendo os lábios, e droga, ele é irritantemente sexy.

Em uma técnica de relaxamento que eu particularmente julgo excelente, ele passa a manipular minha ereção. Eu me contorço um pouco, murmuro coisas que não registro, e imagino que esteja relaxando, porque ele continua a me penetrar. Quando termina de fazê-lo, ele pára, esperando que eu me acostume, e prossegue quando eu sinalizo que estou bem.

Hmm... Eu realmente pensei que ia morrer nas primeiras estocadas. Mas sou obrigado a confessar que isso está ficando bom. _Muito_ bom.

Nossa respiração está completamente fora de compasso, nosso suor misturado e nossa capacidade de formar frases coerentes destruída. Eu o ouço gemer, ofegar e murmurar meu nome enquanto aumenta o ritmo das estocadas, e suponho que eu não esteja soando muito diferente, muito menos quando ele passa a atingir minha próstata com força, vez após outra. Ele manipula meu membro no mesmo ritmo que move o corpo, e... Certo, resumindo, eu não vou agüentar muito tempo.

Mas se a intensidade dos gemidos dele contra minha boca for indicação de alguma coisa, ele também está no limite.

- Hmm... Harry...! – Oh, droga. Traído pela excitação. – Eu vou... Aah...! Eu não... Hmm, aí...! Isso... _Ah!_ – Sinto o universo explodir... Ou sou eu? Bem, que seja, é a mesma coisa, no fundo. Eu me derramo na mão de Potter, tencionando os músculos ao redor de seu membro.

- Ah...! _Draco!_ – E eu quase tenho outro orgasmo ao ouvi-lo chamar meu nome enquanto atinge o ápice, seu sêmen inundando meu interior.

Ele cai sobre mim, nossos tórax colados, nossos corações batendo descompassados um contra o outro, nossa respiração ofegante se misturando, e eu realmente não me lembro de ter me sentido tão bem alguma vez. Ficamos assim por alguns instantes, e então ele se levanta e desce da mesa, sem dizer uma palavra, e começa a se vestir. Quando ele termina, eu me sento para assisti-lo se dirigir à varanda e espiar os jardins por sobre o parapeito.

Certo, agora eu estou com medo. E se ele, hm, resolver que está satisfeito, agora que já usou e abusou do meu corpo, e decidir que não precisa nunca mais sequer olhar para mim?

- Preciso ir. – Ele diz ao voltar da varanda, o que só aumenta meu temor.

Mas então ele me puxa possessivamente pela cintura e me beija até perder o fôlego, e de imediato eu me sinto estupidamente feliz.

- Aonde você vai? – Eu pergunto, abraçando-o possessivamente pelo pescoço, com minha segurança renovada.

- Aos jardins, armar o escândalo do século, acabar com minha namorada, e colocar toda a culpa nela. E tenho que ir rápido, enquanto ela ainda está se atracando com aquele homem. – Ele diz tudo isso com um sorriso cara-de-pau, e... Certo, eu estou chocado. Como foi que esse adorável canalha foi parar em Gryffindor mesmo?

- Oh. Você está me assustando Potter. – Eu sorrio malicioso, e beijo seus lábios rapidamente. – Ok. Apresse-se em tornar essa festa a maior fonte de especulações do ano.

Ele sorri para mim, me beija _outra vez_, e eu sou obrigado a empurrá-lo para que vá logo terminar com aquela maldita Weasley.

Parece que o paraíso realmente existe, afinal.

_

* * *

_**  
N/A: **Nyaha. Olá para todos! o/ Finalmente, fiz jus àquele avisinho de "Lemon" lá em cima. XD Mon Dieu, eu realmente me diverti escrevendo o "baile" da tia Narcissa, espero que tenham gostado. XD 

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e agradecimentos especiais a Juliana Guerreiro, Narcisa Le Fay, Blue750, Ayami, JayKay-chan, brunaapoena, Darling Mimi, Jad' Malfoy, Tha, Charlotte Blackloke e Lady-BB, pelas reviews adoráveis que me fizeram dar saltinhos de alegria. Pois é. XD

Esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora – Não, não só pela parte da agarração, eu não sou _completamente_ pervertida. XD – então eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. ô.o' O que significa, basicamente, que reviews fazem uma Pluie feliz. XD

E eu realmente queria estar naquela festa. Droga. x.x'

Kisses! ;)


	5. Hurricane

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, huhuh, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso 1: Spoilers de DH!**

**Aviso 2:** **Slash, Yaoi, Lemon.** Ou, em outras palavras, homens apaixonados uns pelos outros, se pegando em algum momento da fic, huh. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

* * *

**  
Capítulo 5**

**Hurricane**

"_I don't know where I'm going, only know where I been_

_But you move through my soul like a hurricane wind._

_We've been so lost for so long__, I don't know how to get back again"_

Dedos deslizam pelo meu pescoço, abandonando-o, e uma porta fecha-se com estrondo à minha frente. Corredor. Certo, que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? Por que não estou do outro lado da porta, beijando aquela boca avermelhada e marcando aquela pele clara?

Sentindo-me completamente desorientado, ergo uma mão para tornar a abrir a porta. Mas então me lembro. Ginny. Nos jardins. Com o rock star esquisito.

Está realmente difícil de coordenar meus pensamentos e ações, mas me obrigo a me mover, cruzando o corredor e deixando a sala de jantar dos Malfoy para trás. Confesso que mal sinto meus pés, e não enxergo nada - pelo menos não o que está a minha volta.

Por Merlin, o que há de errado comigo? Minha razão diz que eu deveria estar me sentindo completamente enojado. Eu acabo de... Transar com um cara. Um slytherin. Um _Malfoy_. Não tem como ser mais grave que isso, tem? Mas ao invés de estar passando mal, sinto-me estupidamente leve, e não consigo me lembrar de ter me sentido tão bem antes. Não consigo me lembrar de algo tão _bom_... Mas também pudera, eu não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa, além dos últimos minutos.

Talvez Malfoy tenha me enfeitiçado. Sim, isso explicaria _muita_ coisa. Afinal, não pode ser normal que minha mente e todos os meus sentidos pareçam intoxicados com o delicioso perfume de baunilha da pele dele, e que mais nada faça muito sentido. Certo?

Oh, droga, preciso me concentrar. Tenho uma missão.

Mas vejam bem, se eu estou indo até os jardins para terminar com Ginny, não é por causa dele. Estou fazendo isso porque... Oras, porque tem que ser feito. Não é certo que eu e ela continuemos enganando um ao outro, e essa é uma bela oportunidade para que isso acabe.

E se nós terminarmos porque Ginny me traiu, os Weasley não vão ficar tão chateados comigo. E se eu parecer bastante perturbado quando encontrá-la e fizer um escândalo, quem sabe então...

...! Por Gryffindor, que pensamento _repulsivo_ foi esse?

Eu não pensei nada, juro. Não me ocorreu que seria muito conveniente se todos achassem que eu nunca mais fui o mesmo depois do que Ginny fez comigo. Não me passou pela cabeça que então eu não precisaria arranjar uma desculpa para sair com Malfoy. Oh, não, não mesmo. Eu não pensaria algo tão inescrupuloso.

Quando viro a esquerda no corredor, quase esbarro em alguém. Sinto uma imensa capa lamber a lateral de meu corpo, mas não ligo. Eu não cheguei a vê-lo de frente e está escuro demais para que eu possa identificar o vulto de costas, e eu sinceramente estou desnorteado e entorpecido demais para me importar.

Sigo meu caminho, descendo as escadas e mergulhando no salão apinhado de pessoas elegantes e animadas. Como parte de um plano que eu não me lembro de ter traçado, pergunto sobre Ginny a cada conhecido que encontro, tentando parecer o mais aborrecido possível. Dessa forma eles terão o que comentar quando algum repórter intrometido perguntar algo a eles amanhã.

Só quando alcanço os jardins é que me lembro de Mione, e lamento dizer que uma sensação gelada de terror instalá-se imediatamente em meu estômago. Oh, ela vai perceber direitinho o que eu estou fazendo, e sem dúvida vai ficar furiosa e horrorizada. Droga. Às vezes ela é esperta demais para o bem dos que a cercam.

Mas é tarde demais, e eu estou muito ocupado para me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Varro para o fundo da mente a imagem de minha amiga estreitando os olhos em minha direção.

Quando finalmente alcanço os fundos dos jardins, sei que há uma porção de pessoas intrometidas me seguindo a uma distância mais ou menos discreta, e outras tantas me acompanhando com os olhos. Ótimo. A confusão em minha cabeça aparentemente está fazendo um bom trabalho em me dar um ar psicótico, enquanto grito o nome de Ginny para os quatro ventos. Minha camisa levemente amassada, meus cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal, os olhos brilhando perigosamente... Oh, sim, e as manchetes dirão que eu era a imagem do homem desesperado, descabelando-se atrás de sua acompanhante.

Hm. Se eles soubessem.

A quantidade de casais por aqui parece aumentar a cada instante. Eu tive o desprazer de ver Zabini e Parkinson se agarrando contra uma árvore, e não me surpreenderia se Mione e Ron estivessem por perto. O que significa, basicamente, que eu tenho platéia. E não sei se isso é bom ou não.

Oh, lá está ele. Um adorável e imenso arbusto florido, meio isolado, cheio de fadinhas rindo. Eu o reconheço imediatamente. Respiro fundo, aproximando-me, e o contorno em passadas largas, enquanto as fadas arregalam os olhos. Não me surpreendo ao constatar que Ginny está _ocupada_ demais para notar minha presença, ou para sequer ter registrado a gritaria que eu estava fazendo.

Por um instante, fico sem saber o que fazer. Olhar para eles é desconfortável. Sinto dezenas de pares de olhos me observando – centenas, se contar os das fadas - e lamento o impulso idiota que tive de chamar atenção. Pigarreio alto, obrigando-me a cravar os olhos no casal à minha frente, mas, para meu desespero, eles parecem não ouvir.

Sabe quando você deseja que algo aconteça, mas não tem a menor vontade de ter que passar por isso? Pois é.

- _Ginny! _– Eu chamo, exasperado e constrangido.

Dessa vez ela ergue os olhos, e ruboriza violentamente. O rock star cujo nome desconheço também repara na minha presença, mas não tira as mãos dela.

- _Harry!_

- Quem é o cara? – Ele pergunta lentamente, com uma voz pastosa.

Uau. Esse sem dúvida é um momento único. Não que eu me orgulhe disso, mas é a primeira vez em anos que alguém me pergunta quem eu sou. Ao perceber quão drogado e desligado do mundo o cara é, eu quase sinto remorso por estar prestes a abandoná-la com ele.

Ela se levanta, descendo a saia do vestido, desviando os olhos dos meus, e ele a acompanha a contragosto.

- Então, quem é o cara? – Ele pergunta novamente, ajeitando as calças, não como se importasse muito, mas mais como se não tivesse mais o que dizer.

Tenho vontade de comentar que ela deveria ter escolhido melhor com quem me trair, porque esse sujeitinho aí não presta. Mas percebo que não tenho muita moral para fazê-lo, considerando... Hm, melhor não pensar nisso agora.

- Harry, eu...

- Gata, quem é o cara?

Meu desconforto e irritação chegam ao limite, e eu acerto meu punho fechado no rosto dele com força, pra ver se ele cala essa maldita boca. Ginny grita, as pessoas que observavam ao longe se aproximam, mas o sujeito não revida. Ele cambaleia e cai para trás, atordoado.

- Ei, o cara me bateu. – Ele resmunga, indignado. – Eu sou famoso, sabia?

Eu reviro os olhos. Merlin, que nojo desse idiota. Espero ter desfigurado o sujeitinho o suficiente para que Ginny não se interesse mais por ele. Eu não consigo desejar alguém assim para um Weasley.

- Harry, hm, sinto muito... – Ela murmura, fitando intensamente os próprios pés, e eu volto minha atenção para ela. Sinto-me culpado.

- Não, Ginny, _eu_ sinto muito. – Suspiro, sem saber direito o porquê. – Apenas... Seja feliz, ok? – Eu sorrio tristemente, e dou as costas para ela. Algumas garotas suspiram a nossa volta, mas eu sinceramente não quero saber o motivo.

Estanco ao ver Ron correndo em minha direção, sua face mais vermelha que seus cabelos. Estou me sentindo tão culpado por... Bem, basicamente, por não ter levado nada da culpa, que por um instante tenho certeza de que ele vai me atacar.

Mas ele passa reto por mim. É Ginny sua vítima.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso com o Harry! Que vergonha! – Ele grita, segurando-a pelo braço, e... Certo, agora eu estou me sentindo _mais_ culpado.

- Me solta, Ronald! – Ela grita de volta, tentando se desvencilhar.

Eu não fazia a menor idéia de quantas pessoas havia por aqui, até estarmos totalmente cercados de gente ávida por uma grande confusão.

- Não vou soltar! Você percebe o que você fez com o meu amigo? Sua noite acaba por aqui, você vai pra casa! – Ele berra furioso, e então se volta para mim e Mione, que havia subitamente aparecido ao meu lado – A gente se vê em Grimmauld Place.

E antes que um de nós possa responder, ele desaparata com a irmã, sem dúvida a levando de volta para A Toca.

Ótimo. Era tudo que eu precisava, ficar sozinho no meio do circo.

As vozes explodem a minha volta, comentando impiedosamente. Alguns companheiros de banda do idiota que estava com Ginny passam correndo por mim, para ver como ele está. E Mione... Estreita os olhos em minha direção, exatamente como eu sabia que ela faria. Droga.

Eu realmente não estou com cabeça para lidar com tudo isso, então começo a abrir caminho pela multidão, afastando-me o mais rápido possível. Hermione vem em meu encalço, mas mesmo quando nos livramos da massa de gente e ela me alcança, eu não diminuo o passo. Não quero enfrentar seu interrogatório. Não agora.

**

* * *

**

A porta está fechada, e Potter está do outro lado dela. Pouso a testa na madeira gelada, tentando normalizar minha respiração, sentindo-me exausto e vitorioso. Um sorriso que eu não lembrava ter paira em meus lábios, e eu tenho certeza que não conseguiria desmanchá-lo mesmo que minha vida dependesse disso.

Minha vontade é de lembrar cada instante, cada toque, revivê-los e comemorá-los. Mas eu sei que haverá tempo para isso mais tarde. Agora é melhor apenas me recompor e desaparecer com as evidências de nosso pequeno crime, para poder assistir de camarote a derrota daquela Weasel.

Viro-me para a nossa adorável sala de jantar, e percebo que eu jamais conseguirei fazer outra refeição aqui e permanecer impassível. Cada centímetro dela parece tomado pela presença de Potter. O verde predomina não mais como referência à casa de Hogwarts a qual toda minha família pertenceu, e sim como uma lembrança daqueles olhos que... Oh, certo. Eu prometi que só pensaria nisso mais tarde.

Preciso limpar essa bagunça. Eu não esqueci daquele aviso venenoso de minha mãe.

Levo um instante para encontrar minha varinha, perdida entre minhas roupas no chão. Em seguida, trato de executar cada feitiço de limpeza que conheço, fazendo até mesmo com que o aroma cítrico dele desapareça do ar – não sem algum lamento.

Orgulho-me em poder dizer que, exceto pelas minhas roupas ainda espalhadas e pelos pensamentos nada puros que dançam a minha volta, a sala está intacta.

Como não quero perder um segundo da confusão que promete estabelecer-se bem debaixo de minha sacada, apresso-me em me vestir.

Estou prestes a começar a fechar os botões prateados de minhas vestes quando vejo uma gravata cor de vinho abandonada sobre o piano. Potter provavelmente a deixou lá antes de ir ao meu encontro na varanda, minutos mais cedo. Hmm... A imagem dele tirando a gravata com aqueles olhos verdes presos em mim me agrada. E me parece tão típico dele, esquecê-la lá.

Basta um movimento de varinha, e a gravata está em minhas mãos. De forma quase involuntária, aproximo-a de meu rosto, sentindo o tecido contra minha face e tentando aspirar algum resquício do perfume de certo gryffindor.

Ouço a porta se abrir às minhas costas, e deixo a gravata escorrer pelos meus dedos, assustado. Por um instante tenho certeza que é Potter, e imploro silenciosamente a Merlin que ele não tenha me visto cheirando sua gravata, o que teria sido constrangedor.

Mas infelizmente, não é Potter que vejo ao me virar.

- _Draco_. – Sibila meu pai, estreitando os olhos em minha direção.

- Oh. Olá, pai. O senhor está se divertindo? – Pergunto da forma mais casual que consigo, obrigando-me a ignorar o arrepio gelado que subiu por minha espinha. Afinal, não há como meu pai adivinhar que...

- Não mais. – Ele responde cortante, o que não é muito animador. – Você deveria saber que não é muito elegante um anfitrião desaparecer para _divertir-se_ em meio a uma festa, Draco.

Eu cogito me fazer de desentendido, mas percebo que minhas vestes ainda estão abertas. Droga.

- Sim, eu sei. Desculpe. Já vou voltar lá para baixo. Mas era uma garota bastante bonita, sabe? – Eu rebato, com meu melhor sorriso malicioso. Afinal, meu pai sempre se orgulha quando eu saio com garotas requisitadas. Ele só se irrita quando eu estou com garotos, coisa que eu preferia que ele nunca tivesse descoberto que eu faço.

- Oh, ela era? – Ele pergunta friamente, aproximando-se. – E elegante, suponho? – Eu meneio que sim com a cabeça. – E ela usava... Uma gravata? – Ele completa, com desdém, olhando significativamente para o tecido aos meus pés, cuja existência eu havia esquecido. Maldição.

- Ah, essa gravata... É minha.

- Não me lembro de jamais ter comprado uma gravata _dessa cor_ para você, Draco. – Observa ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu comprei. – Faço outra tentativa, sentindo-me cada vez mais encurralado.

- Supondo que eu acredite nisso, devo concluir então que você costuma aspirar _apaixonadamente_ suas próprias gravatas? – Droga! Droga, droga, droga! A voz dele pinga sarcasmo, e eu percebo que cada resposta minha o deixa mais furioso. Silenciosa e preocupantemente furioso.

Mas há algo estranho aqui. Lucius nunca ficou muito feliz de saber que eu me deito ocasionalmente com outros rapazes, uma vez que relacionamentos entre dois homens dificilmente contribuem para a continuação das linhagens de sangue puro. Mas como eu sempre ressaltei que me casaria com uma mulher, o máximo que ele sempre demonstrou foi um imenso desprezo pelas minhas preferências. Essa fúria contida nos olhos dele realmente não faz muito sentido para mim.

A menos que... Certo, Draco, mantenha a calma. Pense. Considerando o intervalo de tempo entre a saída de Potter e a chegada de meu pai, qual é a probabilidade deles terem se esbarrado no corredor...?

Uns duzentos por cento?

Ele deve ter percebido o pânico surgindo em meus olhos, e provavelmente encontrou aí a resposta que procurava, porque seu olhar estreitou-se e adquiriu um brilho ameaçador e doentio.

- Ora, Draco, _como você ousa? _Enquanto eu faço tudo que está ao meu alcance para garantir que nós possamos arranjar o casamento mais vantajoso para você, o que inclui receber em minha casa centenas de bruxos indignos, mestiços e sangue-ruins, você abre as pernas para ninguém menos do que _Harry Potter_ na _minha_ sala de jantar? – A voz dele é uma mistura de frieza, fúria e ultraje que faz os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiar desagradavelmente.

Fico surpreso comigo mesmo ao constatar que, a despeito da situação nada favorável em que me encontro, sinto-me ultrajado por meu pai concluir que eu fiquei por baixo. Ora!

É nesse momento que vejo minha mãe parada na entrada da sala. Seu rosto está mais pálido do que o habitual, e os olhos azuis estão ligeiramente arregalados. Eu adoraria que ela viesse em meu socorro, mas sempre houve uma regra implícita em nossa família de que uma discussão é feita apenas para duas pessoas. Nesse caso, eu e meu pai. Ela não vai interromper.

Consciente disso, eu decido que é melhor arriscar uma defesa, antes que Lucius Malfoy decida usar uma imperdoável no próprio filho.

- Ora, pai, mas eu também estou pensando no bem de nossa família. Como você fez questão de ressaltar, estamos falando de _Harry Potter_. Não há tabu que sobreviva a ele. Não há nada que ele não possa fazer. E você sabe perfeitamente bem o que isso significa. – Rebato sugestivamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ao que recebo um sorriso de aprovação de minha mãe. Nós havíamos conversado bastante sobre o assunto nessa última semana, planejando a melhor forma de driblar as defesas de meu pai.

Mas para ser franco, ele não parece muito convencido com o meu argumento.

- _Você não está sugerindo que_...? Suma da minha casa. Não ouse aparecer na minha frente até livrar-se de cada resquício de Potter em você. Não dirija a palavra a mim até tirar essa idéia repulsiva da cabeça. _Desapareça_, Draco, _agora_. – Ele despeja seu veredicto em mim, ao que eu arregalo os olhos.

Estou sendo expulso de casa?

Minha mãe sinaliza com urgência para que eu me retire. E eu o faço, sendo seguido de perto por ela pelo corredor e deixando meu pai, completamente possesso, sozinho na sala de jantar.

Durante todo o percurso até os jardins, eu procuro minha voz, que parece ter desaparecido. Eu deveria ter imaginado que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Mas não acredito que tenha _de fato_ acontecido.

- Não se preocupe, querido. – Narcissa diz suavemente, caminhando comigo pelo gramado. – Eu vou resolver isso. Apenas faça a vontade de seu pai agora, para que ele se acalme.

Eu, Draco Malfoy, expulso de casa. Por Salazar, não pode ser real.

- Claro. – Murmuro, tentando não parecer arrasado. – Suponho que Blaise não vá se importar em...

- _Blaise?_ – Ela me corta – Você não vai para casa de Blaise, meu amor. Pelo que pude constatar, você e Potter se acertaram, não é? Você vai para a casa dele. Eu convencerei seu pai a respeito do relacionamento de vocês dois, mas não ouse colocar os pés nessa casa até ter acertado com Potter todos os tópicos que levantamos essa semana. Só volte aqui quando ele tiver uma proposta adequada para Lucius. – Ela exige, lançando-me um olhar categórico. – Vou pedir para que um elfo doméstico traga suas coisas.

Isso é um pesadelo. Tem que ser. Somente em um pesadelo minha mãe conseguiria ser mais aterrorizadora que meu pai.

Deuses, esse é o preço que eu devo pagar por não ter tido coragem de explicar a ela antes que eu e Potter nunca tivemos relacionamento _nenhum_? Ou melhor, não do tipo que ela imagina?

Eu posso estar enganado, mas sete anos de rivalidade e conflito e uma transa não somam necessariamente um casamento. Muito menos um ideal.

Adeus, Mansão Malfoy! Aparentemente, as chances de voltar a pisar em meu lar são nulas, considerando que estou proibido de voltar aqui se não esquecer Potter – coisa que não vai acontecer – e se não conseguir arrancar dele um pedido de casamento – O que além de pouco provável, contradiz a primeira premissa.

Estou ferrado.

Corro os olhos a minha volta, desorientado. Todas essas pessoas alegres estão brindando ao meu desespero, e não sabem. Elas festejam minha desgraça.

Oh, talvez não somente a minha. Há um movimento intenso de gente em direção aos fundos da casa, e eu tenho um palpite do que está acontecendo por lá. Infelizmente, não terei o prazer de assistir à queda de minha rival. Estou ocupado demais com a minha própria.

Eu conheço meus pais o suficiente para saber que ambos falavam extremamente sério. Essa noite eu não passo em casa. E nem as próximas. Mas que infernos eu posso fazer? Implorar para que Potter me acolha? Oh, não. Definitivamente não. Mamãe que me perdoe, mas como diria Pansy, eu tenho meus princípios Malfoy.

Mas então para onde eu vou? Uma estalagem bruxa está fora de cogitação. Elas não estão à minha altura. E até há uma porção de conhecidos da alta sociedade aqui, que definitivamente não fariam objeção em hospedar um Malfoy, mas... Que explicação eu poderia dar? Se a minha expulsão de casa se tornar pública, o que será da minha reputação?

Só há uma pessoa que me acobertaria, e essa pessoa é Blaise. Ora, minha mãe não precisa saber, certo?

Confesso que a perspectiva de contar a Zabini o que aconteceu não me anima, muito menos depois da conversinha que tivemos hoje, mas reconheço que não tenho opção melhor.

Assim que um de nossos elfos domésticos me entrega uma mala de viagem magicamente reduzida, eu me ponho a procurar meu ex-colega de casa. Atravesso a confusão que muito provavelmente foi causada por Potter, agradecendo a Merlin por não cruzar meu caminho com o dele.

Demoro menos do que imaginava para encontrar Blaise e Pansy, gracejando em meio aos convidados. Aparentemente houve mesmo alguma ceninha interessante por aqui.

- Ooh, Draco, você _viu_ isso? – Minha amiga parece uma criança para qual o Natal chegou mais cedo. Seu namorado não parece menos radiante.

- Não, não vi, Pansy. Blaise, eu preciso de um favor seu. – Eu despejo, e imediatamente os dois ficam mais sérios. Suspeito que esse não seja o melhor momento de minha aparência.

- O que está acontecendo por aqui? – Zabini ergue uma sobrancelha. – Você está parecendo mais ou menos tão desvairado quanto Potter há alguns instantes, e isso é bastante...

- Não importa. – Eu corto. Não quero pensar naquele maldito gryffindor agora. Não _posso_ pensar nele. – Preciso ir para sua casa. Agora. Não pergunte.

Assisto os dois entreolharem-se, perplexos. Mas eles são slytherins astutos, não é mesmo? É uma questão de minutos para que somem as coisas e percebam o que aconteceu. Zabini por fim volta a me encarar, estreitando os olhos e fincando-os em mim com milhares de questionamentos contidos.

- Está bem, Draco. Vamos lá para casa. Nós não vamos perguntar nada agora, porque não queremos que você estrague a _nossa_ noite, mas não pense que não vai nos explicar o que está acontecendo amanhã de manhã.

Ótimo. No momento, eu só quero uma cama mesmo.

- Claro. – Respondo seco, dando de ombros. – Vamos?

**

* * *

**

- Não há mais sentido em ficar nessa festa, Harry. – Ouço Mione dizer, às minhas costas, assim que nós alcançamos os portões de entrada da Mansão Malfoy.

Ela provavelmente está certa. Mas eu... Queria vê-lo. Só mais uma vez. Não que eu _precise_ vê-lo. É só que seria muito bem vindo sentir de novo o que quer que tenha sido que me inspirou a ir acabar com Ginny em meio àquela horda de gente. Talvez não seja muito sensato, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para que a culpa que está me alfinetando amenizasse.

Volto-me para Hermione, e o que vejo me faz decidir que realmente, o melhor é ir para casa. Os braços dela estão cruzados, e seu olhar me perscruta de forma muito pouco amigável. Eles me acusam.

- É... Você está certa. Vamos lá para casa.

Instantes depois, nós dois estamos no antigo casarão dos Black, em Grimmauld Place.

Percebo que é a primeira vez que lamento por Ron e Mione decidirem passar a noite aqui. Em geral eles alternam entre a casa dos pais de Hermione, A Toca, e a minha casa.

Sempre que eles querem privacidade, eles vêm para cá. Hm. Não que eu os culpe. E apesar do que aconteceu agora a pouco, hoje é uma noite de festa. Certo. E Ron provavelmente acha que eu preciso de seu consolo. Oh.

E Hermione quer minha alma em uma bandeja.

Eu adoraria ficar sozinho um pouco.

Não quero ter que ouvir as desculpas de Ron, que farão eu me sentir uma pessoa desprezível, mas também não quero ficar sozinho com Hermione, de forma que... Ron bem que poderia chegar logo.

Tentando ganhar tempo, me dirijo a cozinha. A companhia de Kreacher parece muito bem vinda, dadas as opções.

Mas o som das sandálias de salto alto fincando no chão de madeira me persegue.

- Você vai deixar que ela leve toda culpa? – Ela pergunta com voz leve, assim que sento à mesa. Onde está Kreacher, droga? Elfos domésticos dormem? – Harry?

- Eu... Mione, ela se aproveitou do nosso namoro para conseguir entrar naquela festa, livrou-se de mim o mais rápido que conseguiu e me traiu com o primeiro cara famoso que encontrou! – Eu rebato, soando muito mais na defensiva do que eu pretendia.

- E você não fez objeção alguma a isso e, corrija-me se eu estiver errada, aproveitou-se da situação para traí-la com Malfoy. – Ela revida, sem rodeios, sentando-se à minha frente.

- É completamente diferente! – Eu me defendo desesperado. Ora, não dá para comparar Malfoy com aquele traste que estava com Ginny.

- De fato, é diferente. Talvez o que você fez seja pior. – Ela murmura pensativa, pousando o queixo nas mãos.

- Droga, Mione, o que você queria que eu fizesse? – Resmungo, apoiando a testa no tampo de madeira da mesa.

- Dissesse a verdade? Abrisse o jogo? – Sugeriu ela, suspirando cansada. – Eu não faço objeções a você se relacionar com Malfoy, Harry. Se for o que você quer, eu inclusive te apóio. Mas tenho, sim, algo contra você agir feito um slytherin. – E eu odeio a forma como ela diz isso, mas não tenho argumentos em minha defesa.

- Eu... Certo. Desculpe, Mione. Eu vou conversar com Ginny, um dia desses. – Ergo os olhos para ela. – Prometo. – Acrescento, ao vê-la erguer uma sobrancelha.

- É a ela que você deve desculpas.

- Mas eu _disse_ a ela que sentia muito.

- Oh, claro. O que provavelmente só fez com que você se parecesse ainda mais com a vítima da história, além de um partido em potencial para qualquer garota que deseje um namorado tragicamente compreensivo. Sem dúvida todas que presenciaram essa cena e que nutrem qualquer tipo de simpatia por você farão questão de ser entrevistadas quando essa história estourar, o que não deve levar mais do que algumas horas, e você conhece os jornais, Harry! Fora um ou outro comentário venenoso de Rita Skeeter, todos farão a maior propaganda a seu respeito, e destruirão a imagem de Ginny! Eu não posso acreditar que é isso que você quer!

É, nem eu. Merlin, como Hermione fala.

Para minha sorte, não tenho que formular uma resposta, porque Ron escolhe esse momento para entrar na cozinha. Ele está transtornado, mas pára quando me vê debruçado com ar exausto sobre a mesa e... Parece ficar ainda mais transtornado.

- Cara! Eu sinto muito! – Ele diz de olhos arregalados, vindo e sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele passa o braço pelo meu ombro, amigavelmente, e o aperta com uma força que machuca, como se quisesse me passar algum ânimo. – É sério, Harry. Qualquer coisa que nós possamos fazer por você...

Eu não preciso erguer os olhos para Mione para saber que ela está me fuzilando com os dela.

- Relaxa, cara. Acontece.

- Não, não acontece. Eu não acredito que minha irmã fez isso! O pessoal lá de casa acordou com a nossa gritaria, e eles também ficaram chocados! Mamãe não parava de repetir que era a primeira vez que Ginny a envergonhava daquela forma, mas que tinha conseguido superar todos os irmãos e...

- Ron, não. Não a condenem. Por favor. – Oh, Merlin, por quê? Agora eu realmente me sinto o canalha do século. – Eu... Vou amanhã mesmo conversar com a Molly. O que aconteceu certamente também é minha culpa.

- Sua culpa? Pára com isso, cara! Essa mania de achar que é responsável por tudo tem limite! Sua namorada te traiu e você diz que a culpa é sua?

Hermione que me perdoe, mas nem toda coragem gryffindor do mundo me fará admitir que eu a traí primeiro. Eu vou inventar qualquer outra desculpa.

- Ron, acho que o Harry precisa descansar um pouco. Vamos deixá-lo sozinho, sim? Boa noite, Harry. – Ela diz, levantando-se e arrastando Ron junto, com alguma dificuldade, porta afora.

E foi a primeira coisa agradável que ela falou essa noite.

Só quando ouço a porta do quarto que eles dividem bater é que me permito ir para meu o próprio. Tomo um banho rápido e me atiro em minha cama, exausto.

Certo, então eu me sinto culpado pelo que fiz com Ginny e com os Weasley. E por decepcionar Mione. Mas... Eu sei que posso resolver isso. Sozinho, com a cabeça afundada em meu travesseiro, as coisas tomam proporções bem menos assustadoras.

Talvez porque eu finalmente me permita lembrar da sensação de estar com Malfoy. E agora não consigo mais parar de sorrir. O que, confesso, é um pouco perturbador.

É sem um pingo de remorso que me sinto invadido por uma onda de alívio com relação à Ginny. Afinal, precisava ser feito, e está feito.

A última coisa que me ocorre antes de adormecer é que Malfoy realmente tem um efeito devastador sobre os outros quando quer. Mas, hm, eu não sei por que pensei isso. Deve ter sido o sono.

**

* * *

**

O quarto de hóspedes da mansão dos Zabini é imenso. A decoração, como a do resto da casa, é um pouco excêntrica, ainda que luxuosa. Os tons âmbares predominam, há seda e incensos espalhados por todos os cantos, e uma neblina constante insinua-se das portas duplas do imenso banheiro da suíte. Não sei bem porque, mas imagino que um prostíbulo de luxo teria exatamente essa aparência.

Não que eu esteja insinuando algo a respeito da mãe de Blaise. Mas, hm, que a reputação dela é suspeita, isso é.

E eu estou tentando desesperadamente me distrair analisando cada detalhe da decoração, mas a verdade é que não está funcionando. Ora, basta que eu bata os olhos na cama de casal de proporções absurdas que há no meio aposento para que eu me sinta deprimido por estar sozinho.

Oh, certo, então eu consegui o que queria com relação a Potter. Mas e agora? O que vem agora? Ele pode ter decidido acabar com aquela vermezinha ruiva apenas por ter percebido que pode conseguir coisa melhor do que ela, mas isso não implica necessariamente prender-se a mim. Eu não sou idiota. Eu sei que ele pode ter quem quiser.

E eu _fui expulso de casa_, sem garantia de volta. Não consigo digerir isso. Não dá.

E por que o fato de estar _sozinho_ me incomoda mais do que o de estar _na casa errada_?

Revoltado comigo mesmo, com o mundo e com minha sorte, esgueiro-me por entre os lençóis de seda e os infinitos travesseiros e almofadas que ocupam a cama em que passarei essa noite, e muito provavelmente as próximas. Sozinho.

Eu adoraria dormir e não pensar em nada até que Blaise e Pansy venham me interrogar na manhã seguinte, como sei que eles farão, mas não consigo encontrar uma posição confortável.

Abraço um travesseiro, ordenando ao meu corpo que acredite que é Potter e se conforme. Obrigo-me a fechar os olhos e a relaxar, mas minha mente parece recusar-se a se desligar.

É, e esse perfume doce de incenso que não lembra em nada o perfume cítrico que eu queria estar sentindo definitivamente não ajuda.

Tentando desesperadamente parar de pensar em Potter, penso em Pansy e Blaise. A minha intenção, ao evocar a imagem deles, é começar a traçar um plano para sobreviver às perguntas que eles me farão daqui a algumas horas. Mas ao invés disso, só consigo pensar que eles estão em algum quarto próximo _divertindo-se juntos_ enquanto eu, Draco Malfoy, estou lamentavelmente abraçando um travesseiro. Certo, e agora socando ele também.

Derrotado, decido pensar em Potter mesmo. Seus olhos verdes e sorriso perfeito – para não mencionar o resto – me assombram por muito tempo até que eu consiga pegar no sono.

E parece que eu havia conseguido pregar os olhos há apenas cinco minutos quando sinto alguém pular sobre mim.

- Oooh, que _meigo_, Draquinho. Não sabia que você dormia abraçado em um travesseiro. – A voz de Pansy soa muito próxima, zombeteira e irritantemente doce.

Ah, não, Merlin. Essa noite passou rápido demais. Eu não estou preparado para isso ainda. E que sono, droga!

Recuso-me a abrir os olhos. Ouço passos próximos da cama, e concluo que Blaise também está aqui.

- Você costuma ficar só assistindo quando sua namorada pula na cama de outro cara? – Eu resmungo, de mau humor, afundando o rosto no travesseiro para evitar a luz irritante que se espalha gradativamente pelo cômodo.

- Ah... Não. Somente quando esse cara é gay e descuidado o suficiente para ser expulso de casa. – Ele responde e, droga, eu consigo sentir o divertimento em sua voz me alfinetando. – Ou estou enganado?

- Cale a boca. Eu não fui expulso de casa porque prefiro homens. – Eu me dou o trabalho de responder, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Talvez não. Mas se você não preferisse homens, não teria feito sabe-se lá Merlin o que fez com Potter, e não teria sido enxotado por seu pai. – Ele revida, atirando-se na cama, que é suficientemente grande para que umas dez pessoas deitem nela sem que precisem encostar-se.

Maldita seja a astúcia slytherin.

- Bem, se vocês já sabem tudo que aconteceu, podem me deixar em paz. – Diante de minha resposta, Blaise gargalha e Pansy dá um gritinho de empolgação.

- Então _é verdade_? – Eles perguntam, mais ou menos em uníssono, e eu me odeio por cair no truque mais velho que existe.

- Sim. Estão felizes? Posso voltar a amargurar sozinho em paz? – Eu pergunto irritado, finalmente virando-me na cama e encarando os dois.

- Claro que não. Você foi escolhido para alegrar nossa manhã nos contando sua historinha tragicômica, então pode começar. Pensa que a estadia aqui em casa é de graça?

- Não ligue para a forma como ele se refere ao que aconteceu, Draquinho. – Diz Pansy, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo para me acalmar como aprendeu com minha mãe. – Você está encrencado, e nós queremos ajudá-lo. Mas para isso precisamos que nos conte o que aconteceu. – Ah, claro, me engana que eu gosto. Até parece que ela está pensando primeiro em mim e não em sua curiosidade.

Mas surpreendentemente, eu não me importo. Eu _quero_ falar para alguém. Ora, eles já sabem sobre Potter mesmo, que é a parte mais chocante, e mesmo assim estão aqui exercendo – da forma peculiar deles – seus papéis de amigos, não estão? Então pronto.

O que se segue é uma longa e – confesso – agradável manhã, em que eu me esqueço de me sentir mal por estar completamente ferrado, enquanto conto a eles... Justamente o quão ferrado estou. A começar pelas esperanças ridículas que me atormentavam em nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts... Não. A começar quando eu conheci aquele idiota adorável.

Pansy alterna cafunés em mim e em Blaise, para que eu não surte em meio ao meu relato e ele não fique com ciúmes, e Blaise ordena que um elfo doméstico traga doces e chá para nós.

Se bem que ele se arrepende quando o elfo me serve um chá cítrico que me faz ficar a beira de patéticas lágrimas, o que ele faz questão de ressaltar que é absolutamente deprimente e lamentável de minha parte, enquanto Pansy parece achar maravilhosamente romântico. O que basicamente resume as reações de ambos a toda história.

Eu não sabia que Pansy gostava tanto de romances proibidos. E não culpo Zabini por ficar preocupado com isso – Afinal, o Sr. Parkinson nunca fez objeção ao namoro deles. Ela não pára de soltar gritinhos extasiados, e ele não pára de fazer caretas e afundar o rosto nas mãos, como se sentisse vergonha por mim.

Quando finalmente chego à parte em que Potter me ataca na varanda da sala de jantar, Blaise implora por piedade e diz que não quer saber dos detalhes... Enquanto o queixo de sua namorada cai, ela derruba a xícara de chá que tomava e volta a pular sobre mim, intimando-me a contar o que aconteceu. Coisa que eu faço superficialmente, divertindo-me em acrescentar um ou outro detalhe sórdido para torturar Zabini, que demonstra grande sofrimento em continuar ouvindo.

- Droga, Draco, eu realmente não quero saber o tamanho do...

- Mas _eu_ quero!

- Não, Pan, você _não_ quer! – Ele esbraveja, ultrajado. E eu não o culpo, sabe? Se Potter quisesse saber o tamanho das partes íntimas de outro cara, eu meio que também ficaria irado.

- É só uma curiosidade acadêmica, _querido_.

Ele fuzila a namorada com os olhos, e ordena que eu termine logo essa parte da história.

- Certo. E depois que nós transamos Potter vestiu-se e foi até a varanda para...

- Opa, você não está esquecendo de nada não? – Para minha surpresa, é Blaise quem me interrompe. – Eu não faço questões de _mais_ detalhes, mas confesso que estou curioso para saber quem é o passivo da história.

Hm. Eu havia omitido esse detalhe propositalmente.

- Erm. Bem, nós... Eu. – Resmungo, torcendo para não ruborizar.

- Você...? – Eles me fitam curiosamente, ainda esperando uma resposta.

- Fui o passivo, porra! Que parte de "passivo" vocês não entenderam? – É, agora eu tenho certeza que ruborizei. Que patético.

Zabini está gargalhando, e Pansy atirou-se mais uma vez em meu pescoço. Não que eu esteja surpreso.

- Ah, eu deveria ter imaginado que Potter não se submeteria a você, Draco. – Ora, que ultraje! Como se não me bastasse meu pai!

- Pois saiba, Blaise, que é uma questão de tempo. É assim que se faz com um gryffindor idiota: Primeiro você ganha sua confiança, depois o arrebata. – Respondo o mais dignamente que consigo.

- Não estou interessado em suas técnicas, meu caro. E sinceramente, Draco, estou decepcionado com você. Volte a falar comigo quando tiver invertido os papéis dessa história. – Ele me desafia, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Oh, apenas me aguarde, Blaise Zabini. – Revido, olhando-o com superioridade.

- Não, obrigado. Deixo isso para Potter.

Reviro os olhos, e volto a contar o que aconteceu. Eles não fazem nenhuma interrupção significativa até que eu termine, citando as últimas palavras que ouvi de minha mãe naquela festa. Depois disso, eles ficam me fitando em silêncio, tentando absorver todas as informações bizarras que eu jorrei neles.

- Hm... Draco? – Sussurra Pansy cautelosamente. – Há alguma chance de você esquecer Potter?

- _Claro_, Pansy. E foi _justamente_ porque pretendo esquecê-lo _agora mesmo_ que decidi contar tudo isso a vocês, e me sujeitar aos seus comentários e reações. – Eu revido com desdém, recusando-me a pronunciar em voz alta que não, eu não estou muito inclinado a esquecê-lo.

- Cala a boca, Draco. O que ela quis dizer é que você não deveria estar aqui.

- Ah, não? – Agora estou francamente perplexo. _Onde_ eu deveria estar?

- Não se você pretende voltar a Mansão Malfoy algum dia. – Blaise retruca, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Se você não pretende esquecê-lo, que foi a "sugestão" de seu pai, então você tem que convencê-lo a casar-se com você. E pronto.

- _Genial_, Zabini! Como será que eu não pensei nisso? – Fazia tempo que alguém não me dava uma deixa para usar _todo_ o sarcasmo que domino em minha voz. – E apenas por curiosidade, em meu lugar, como exatamente você faria para...?

- Isso é problema seu, Draco. O que importa é que _aqui em casa_ você não vai encontrar pedido de casamento nenhum.

E o pior é que eu sei que ele está certo.

"_And we're drowning in the water__ that flows under this bridge_

When you're fighting the current_ you forget how to live_

And I wanted to reach you but I don't know where to begin"

* * *

**  
N/A: **Olá, pessoal! Demorei um pouco mais para postar dessa vez, graças a uma viagem inconveniente para o fim do mundo e a volta não muito gloriosa das minhas aulas, mas aqui está. ;) Os trechos no início e no final do capítulo foram retirados da música "Feel the Silence", do Goo Goo Dolls. 

Nyaa, eu fiquei TÃO feliz com as reviews! Vocês são máximo, sério. ;X Assim que terminar de postar esse capítulo eu vou tratar de responder por e-mail todas elas. Aos que deixaram reviews, mas não deixaram e-mails... Eu amo vocês igual! XD

Então muito obrigada a: M. Sallaberry P., Nyx Malfoy, Roberta, Narcisa Le Fay, Charlotte Blackloke, Bellatrix Rose Marvollo, Blue750, JayKay-chan, Brwendally Malfoy, Lady-BB, Vanessa, Edi, Yami no Hime01, Jad' Malfoy, Cin Infante, Simca-chan e Carola Weasley.

Agradecimentos muito especiais a Carola Weasley por me aturar no msn e fazer uma porção de comentários inspiradores e úteis. Ah, e por ser essa criatura fofa. XD Enfim. Obrigada, Carolita! E você já sabe, a culpa é sua. ;)

Reviews me inspiram, me deixam feliz, me fazem falar sozinha e sair dançando e rindo feito uma idiota. Oh, e me fazem querer escrever compulsivamente. Enfim, qualquer contribuição para que eu fique nesse estado patético é extremamente bem vinda! 8D

Kisses! ;)


	6. Frosty Sunlight

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, huhuh, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso 1: Spoilers de DH!**

**Aviso 2:** **Slash, Yaoi, Lemon.** Ou, em outras palavras, homens apaixonados uns pelos outros, se pegando em algum momento da fic, huh. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

* * *

**  
Capítulo 6**

**Frosty Sunlight**

Os aposentos da Sra. Zabini ocupam todo o último andar de sua mansão, e conseguem a façanha de ser ainda mais bizarros que o resto da casa. Para todos os lados que me viro vejo imensas máscaras de madeira, brilhantes vasos ornamentados, peles de diversos animais e tapetes estranhamente coloridos, além de uma porção de objetos que me parecem familiares e... Ilegais.

A parede sul é totalmente composta por portas de vidro, mas a maior parte da luminosidade é bloqueada por venezianas cerradas de madeira escura, de forma que a sombria iluminação do ambiente é feita basicamente por chamas de coloração vermelho-sangue, que dançam misteriosamente e sem rumo pelo ar a nossa volta.

Além das portas há um amplo terraço, apinhado de gigantescas flores de cores berrantes e aspecto ameaçador. Eu tenho certeza que todas elas são mágicas, mas há algumas que não me lembro de jamais ter visto em uma aula de herbologia. No centro dessa pequena selva particular há uma fonte de um tom dourado fosco onde algumas fadas se banham, e mais adiante é possível distinguir uma delicada mesinha de jardim cercada por cadeirinhas elegantes, próximas do parapeito que certamente tem vista para os jardins.

... Que fique claro que eu não queria estar aqui. Estou sendo literalmente empurrado por Blaise.

Eu definitivamente deveria aprender a manter minha boca calada. Se eu não tivesse dito nada a respeito de não fazer idéia de por onde começar para convencer Potter de que se casar com um Malfoy é uma boa idéia, não estaria sendo arrastado até a presença de uma das mulheres mais sinistras do mundo bruxo.

Blaise insistiu que, se há alguém capaz de resolver meu problema, esse alguém é ela. E depois de sete casamentos eu realmente não duvido que a mulher seja uma especialista no assunto... Só não estou completamente convencido da segurança de seus métodos, sem mencionar a legalidade deles. Mas eu não poderia dizer algo assim para o filho dela, certo? Pelo menos não quando estou dependendo da hospitalidade dele.

Alcançamos enfim a mesinha, e Blaise faz sinal para que nos sentemos. A sombra das folhagens não é suficiente para impedir que o sol forte me incomode. Qual é o problema desse lugar? Estamos na Inglaterra ou em algum país da África, afinal?

O som de passos suaves corta minha linha de raciocínio. Eu observo sua sombra aproximando-se da mesa, antes de erguer os olhos para encará-la, saída sabe-se Merlin de onde.

A Sra. Zabini permanece tão bela e assustadora quanto da última vez que a vi, há anos atrás. Hm... Se bem que o fato de não parecer ter envelhecido nada durante todo esse tempo a torna um pouco mais assustadora. A pele negra dela tem um reflexo dourado intrigante, seus olhos amendoados são âmbares e surreais, e seus dentes caninos ficam bastante evidentes no sorriso muito branco. Ela usa um vestido leve, sandálias de tiras, e leva um fwooper (**1)** laranja em seu ombro.

E a única coisa que eu consigo pensar quando ela abre um de seus largos e intimidantes sorrisos em minha direção é que, por Merlin, eu espero que o Feitiço Silenciador desse pássaro esteja em dia. Eu não gosto da forma como ele me olha.

- Draco! – Ela pronuncia meu nome como se ele tivesse três sílabas. – Há quanto tempo, meu belo rapaz. A que devo a honra de sua visita? – Ela pergunta com sua voz sibilada, sentando-se de frente para mim com um brilho divertido no olhar. Eu não consigo dizer se ela está sendo irônica ou não.

- Draco está em uma situação delicada, mãe. – Blaise responde antes que eu possa me manifestar. Ele tem o mesmíssimo brilho nos olhos que a mulher ao seu lado, e eu começo a ter certeza que ambos estão se divertindo às minhas custas. – Você está diante de um slytherin que precisa arrancar um pedido de casamento de um homem famoso, requisitado e de péssimo gosto, antes que enlouqueça de saudades da barra da saia de sua mãe. Pareceu-me que você se divert... Saberia orientá-lo. – Ele completa, com um sorriso irônico.

Eu juro que o azararia, se fosse prudente. Começo a me perguntar se isso não é algum tipo de técnica para que eu vá logo bater na porta de Potter.

- Oh. Estou abismada. Um Malfoy _correndo atrás_ de alguém? Sempre pensei que se casaria com quem seu pai mandasse, Draco.

- Os tempos são outros, Sra. Zabini. – Eu sibilo suavemente, detestando a forma como a conversa está se desenvolvendo.

- É mesmo? – Ela ergue as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse surpresa. – O mundo bruxo está mudando, sem dúvida, e para melhor, na opinião de alguns. Não que me afete, de todo modo. – Ela dá um meio sorriso, nesse ponto. – Mas eu não julgava que Lucius Malfoy acompanharia essas mudanças tão prontamente... Narcissa está envolvida nisso, ou estou enganada?

Estreito os olhos.

- Ela... Sim. Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Ora, ora, minha cara amiga Narcissa... Mande lembranças a ela por mim, Draco. Não nos vimos mais depois que as coisas se complicaram para a sua família quando...

- Eu mandarei, não se preocupe. – Corto. Não faço questão de falar sobre o assunto.

- Certo. – Ela sorri de forma _quase_ compreensiva. – Não sabe como lamentei não poder ir à festa ontem. Se meu compromisso não fosse... De extrema importância, eu o teria cancelado. As festas de Narcissa sempre foram impressionantes. – A forma como os caninos dela aparecem nesse momento me arrepia. Que tipo de compromisso ela tinha? Algo sinistro envolvendo um possível oitavo marido? Prefiro não saber, obrigado.

- Sim, minha mãe teria adorado que você comparecesse. – E provavelmente é verdade. A Sra. Zabini estudou com mamãe em Hogwarts, e até onde sei elas eram muito amigas. O que é um pouco assustador, confesso. – Ela se esmerou na organização... Mas não há o que lamentar. Se eu arranjar o casamento que Blaise mencionou, minha mãe certamente organizará uma festa ainda maior do que a de ontem. Então talvez seja do seu interesse me ajudar. – E não me perguntem, eu não sei de onde veio inspiração para esse comentário. O sorriso estampado em meu rosto, esbanjando charme Malfoy de maneira apelativa? Puro reflexo. Eu nem estou interessado na ajuda dessa mulher, de qualquer forma.

- Uma festa sempre é de meu interesse, garoto. – Ela pisca, virando-se em seguida para o filho. – Pansy provavelmente apreciaria sua companhia, querido.

- Sim, mãe, eu posso dar licença para que vocês discutam suas técnicas secretas de captura de homens. Não estou interessado em ouvi-las. – Meu amigo se levanta, com uma expressão zombeteira, e se retira do terraço. Eu não sei se fico aliviado ou aterrorizado.

A Sra. Zabini me perscruta com os olhos, como se me avaliasse. Talvez eu deva acelerar a análise dela.

- Não estou interessando em poções do amor, encantamentos bizarros ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero.

- Por acaso estaria insinuando algo, Sr. Malfoy? – Malditos caninos brancos e afiados. – Muito bem. Falemos de técnicas convencionais, então. – Quem está insinuando algo agora? – Posso saber quem é o felizardo?

- Irrelevante.

- Oh, não, menino Malfoy, isso é tudo _menos_ irrelevante. – Oh, _jura?_ – Você tem direito a sua privacidade, mas assim não há muito que eu possa dizer que...

- É um típico gryffindor. Talvez isso a ajude? – Eu não me orgulho do que digo, mas ergo o queixo em desafio. E ela ri. – Oh, o que foi? Não vá me dizer que dos sete maridos que a senhora teve nenhum pertenceu àquela maldita casa?

- Sim, Draco, um deles pertenceu. Mais precisamente o terceiro. – Os olhos dela brilham de forma psicótica, e eu desconfio que não seja exatamente do dia de seu casamento que ela esteja lembrando. – Por acaso, foi o que deixou esse mundo mais cedo dentre os sete. Uma pena, de fato. – Já mencionei que essa mulher me dá arrepios? E isso é um feito e tanto, considerando que Voldemort passou meses hospedado em minha casa.

- Ótimo. Quando eu quiser me livrar dele, prometo que virei conversar com a senhora. Mas no momento estou apenas interessado no segredo de como arrancar um pedido de casamento de um gryffindor.

- O segredo. Certo. – Ela ri para dentro, e algo me diz que está se contendo para não responder que a única forma é através de uma Imperius. Mas então ela se inclina em minha direção, fazendo o fwooper em seu ombro alçar vôo, e eu bebo cada uma de suas palavras seguintes com avidez. – Invada a vida dele, Draco. Intoxique-o com sua presença. Vicie-o. Faça com que ele precise de você sob todos os aspectos possíveis, e mais importante que isso, faça com que ele _perceba_ que precisa de você. Nunca conte com a perspicácia de um gryffindor, em geral ela os atinge tarde demais. Mostre que aprecia sua companhia o bastante para que ele tenha esperanças de que você aceite passar o resto de sua vida ao seu lado, e pareça indiferente e frio o suficiente para que ele morra de medo que você parta no minuto seguinte e não volte mais. Isso deve bastar para levá-lo ao limite. Se ainda assim ele não parecer interessado em casamento... Eu tenho uma ou outra poção que certamente resolveriam o assunto.

E esse será meu mantra. Exceto a parte das poções.

Não que ela tenha dito algo que eu não soubesse, mas ela merece algum mérito por fazer a coisa soar tão simples, certo? Além do mais, eu já tive provas o suficiente de que Potter me leva a um estado patético e lamentável. Quando eu estiver a ponto de estragar tudo e jogar-me em seus braços declarando amor eterno, vou lembrar desses malditos caninos pontiagudos e segurar minha língua.

- Certo, eu o farei. Mas a senhora poderia ter tentado ser um pouco _menos_ específica, não é mesmo? – Ironizo.

- Se você realmente tem sangue Malfoy e Black correndo nessas veias, Draco, e eu desconfio que tenha, certamente ficaria ultrajado se eu dissesse _como_ fazer isso tudo. Você pode estar desorientado e confuso agora, mas sabe o que precisa fazer, e tem potencial para tanto. Eu estava apenas tentando lembrá-lo disso. – Ela pisca, um sorriso presunçoso espalhando-se em seu rosto.

Grande Salazar Slytherin, que dupla devastadora essa mulher e minha mãe devem formar.

- Certamente. Obrigado pela adorável conversa, Sra. Zabini. – Digo, erguendo-me, e beijando sua mão quando ela a estende.

- Eu que agradeço pela companhia, Draco. Aguardarei o convite do casamento. E se precisar das poções...

- Não precisarei.

- Claro que não... Você é mesmo filho de Narcissa.

E eu não faço a menor questão de saber do que ela está falando. Com um aceno de cabeça, retiro-me do ensolarado terraço e atravesso a mansão em busca de Blaise e Pansy. Encontro-os em uma das piscinas internas, bebendo qualquer coisa alcoólica e colorida, em meio às nuvens de vapor enfeitiçadas para estar sempre lá.

- Até que minha mãe o liberou rápido. – Blaise comenta. E então acrescenta um pouco a contragosto: - Por que não toma um banho de piscina?

- Sim, eu o farei. Mas não pretendo atrapalhá-los, há muitas outras piscinas nessa casa, que eu me lembre. – Eu sorrio com malícia.

- Oh, não, fique aqui, Draco. – Pansy manifesta-se, sendo fuzilada com os olhos pelo namorado. – Nós ainda não te contamos a respeito da ceninha entre Potter e aquela Weasel.

Oh. E todas as minhas boas intenções de dar privacidade aos meus amigos foram por água abaixo.

- Certo. Contem-me. – Digo, acomodando-me em um_ recamier_ próximo à borda da piscina.

É Pansy quem começa descrevendo o estado surtado em que Potter apareceu nos fundos dos jardins, e Blaise acaba se juntando a ela no relato da história, com um suspiro resignado. Eu não posso evitar uma gargalhada quando fico sabendo que Gideon Crumb não sabia quem Potter era.

- Ah, isso deve ter sido uma facada no ego dele!

- Provavelmente. Isso sem dúvida explicaria o murro que ele desferiu no indefeso roqueiro drogado. – Blaise assente.

- Santo Potter deu um _murro_ no cara? Estou chocado. Prossigam.

O restante do relato me deixa consideravelmente satisfeito. Particularmente, eu preferia que Potter não tivesse dito a maldita Weasel que sentia muito, o que foi um pouco patético. Mas a forma como ele deu as costas para ela e o bônus do irmão furioso? Êxtase. Puro êxtase.

- Foi basicamente isso, Draco. Se quiser saber mais alguma coisa, pegue qualquer um dos jornais de hoje, na mesinha do hall, já que esse sem dúvida é o assunto do dia. E agora nos dê licença, sim?

- Claro. Vou passar umas boas horas em uma piscina aquecida de hidromassagem, lendo a respeito da queda da Weasel fêmea e outras intrigas da festa de ontem, e vou embora ao fim da tarde. – Informo, erguendo-me.

- Embora? E para onde você pretende ir, ô sem teto?

- Não é óbvio? – Rebato com meu melhor sorriso enviesado.

**

* * *

**

Atiro-me no sofá da sala, exausto. Minha cabeça está latejando, e eu desconfio que não vá parar tão cedo. Que dia infernal. E são apenas quatro e meia da tarde.

Os jornais não falam de outra coisa. Esqueçam o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou o Homem-Que-Venceu, passou-se pouco mais de um mês desde que Voldemort foi derrotado e aparentemente eles já não dão mais ibope o bastante.

Apresento-lhes o Cara-Que-Foi-Chifrado. Muito prazer.

- Precisa de algo, senhor Harry Potter? – A voz de Kreacher corta meus pensamentos. – Quer que eu envie chocolate envenenado para aquela pequena Weasley traidora?

Ah, _ótimo_, até o meu elfo doméstico já sabe.

- Não, Kreacher, obrigado. Mas eu aceito uma poção para dor de cabeça.

- Que pena. – Ele resmunga, retirando-se.

Não que eu esteja surpreso, veja bem. Não quando a foto em destaque na primeira página do Profeta mostra uma versão revoltada minha socando um cabeludo esquisito, sendo seguida por letras indiscretas que berram "Harry-Quem?", em clara referencia ao "diálogo" infeliz da noite anterior. Este, por sinal, encontra-se em mais de uma das páginas do jornal.

Afinal, quem quer saber a respeito das reformas no Ministério, não é mesmo? Quem precisa saber algo sobre o estado de Azkaban? E Hogwarts sem dúvida é um assunto irrelevante na sociedade bruxa, certo? Então vamos reservar mais da metade do jornal para falarmos de uma festa na Mansão Malfoy, e fingir que os anfitriões nunca tiveram nada a ver com os comensais da morte.

Merlin, qual o problema do mundo? E por que diabos eu não recebo nada por cada vez que meu nome ou os meus inúmeros epítetos aparecem impressos? Oh, e a pergunta que não quer calar: Por que mesmo eu decidi ir almoçar na casa dos Weasley hoje? POR QUÊ? Vou matar Hermione.

Todos os Weasley e agregados estavam lá, loucos para falar sobre o assunto ou decididos a me evitar.

Molly não parava de chorar. Ela tinha uma crise a cada jornal que chegava, e quase teve uma síncope quando encontrou uma das revistas femininas de Fleur aberta em uma página em que se lia "Solteiro novamente" sobre uma foto minha. Ela pedia desculpas o tempo todo, e eu não sabia mais como explicar que estava tudo bem.

O Sr. Weasley não passou um minuto sem parecer constrangido, não importava o quanto eu tentasse puxar assuntos aleatórios. E Percy e sua sutileza em dirigir-se ao assunto quase _me_ mataram de constrangimento.

Ginny, em compensação, só apareceu quando o almoço foi servido. A verdade? Ela não parecia nem um pouco abalada. Então os jornais a acusavam? Grande coisa. Havia uma porção de revistas femininas que a viam como um exemplo de independência, como ela fez questão de ressaltar quando Molly ralhou com ela pelo que eu imagino que tenha sido a milésima vez no dia.

E para ser franco, isso foi um alívio. Não dá pra negar que a garota é dura na queda. Vendo ela lá, enfrentando de cabeça erguida a presença do recém ex-namorado e uma horda de ruivos psicóticos, eu tive certeza de que ela ficaria bem. Ginny deixou bem claro que pretende usar a "propaganda" que os jornais fizeram dela da melhor forma possível.

O que é um tanto quanto irritante, mas significa que eu não preciso me preocupar. Ótimo. É uma questão de tempo para que a poeira baixe, os Weasley se acostumem com isso e tudo volte a ser como antes. Sem dúvida. Então pare de latejar, cabeça.

Como se ouvindo meus pensamentos, Kreacher aparece ao meu lado com a poção que pedi. Agradeço, virando-a em um só gole. Amargo.

- Isso é horrível, droga.

- Quer que eu prepare um chá, senhor? E talvez algum bolo?

- Sim, isso seria ótimo, Kreacher. Obrigado.

- Eu trarei para cá quando estiver pronto. – Ele informa e, com uma pequena reverencia, retira-se.

Volto a deitar no sofá, tentando sem muito sucesso evitar pensar na tarde de hoje. Eu diria que o ponto alto dela foi quando os repórteres apareceram na porta d'A Toca, querendo entrevistar Ginny, e eu me senti obrigado a ir lá mandá-los embora.

Creio que não preciso mencionar que deu tudo absolutamente errado. Primeiro eles acharam que eu estava lá para tentar convencê-la a reatar o namoro, coisa que eu fiz questão de explicar que não aconteceria. E então, lá estava eu no meio de meu discurso sobre como os Weasley são pessoas maravilhosas e como eu jamais cortaria laços com a família – Ora, eles perguntaram. – quando Ginny irrompeu pelas portas. É, ela queria ser entrevistada, para meu horror. E para a alegria dos repórteres.

Demorou mais de uma hora para que eu e Arthur conseguíssemos enxotá-los, visto que Ginny estava fazendo um sucesso estrondoso com suas declarações e que Molly e Ron fizeram questão de também ser entrevistados. Enfim, um banquete para a imprensa. Mesmo eu me vi compelido a comentar com eles o que pensava do assunto, senão toda a história seria recontada no dia seguinte apenas pelo ponto de vista dos Weasley, com grandes distorções, o que me pareceu uma perspectiva muito assustadora.

E não, em momento algum do dia eu mencionei Draco Malfoy. Com ninguém. E não pretendo mencionar, obrigado. Eu tenho amor à vida. E depois da tarde de hoje, desconfio que até Hermione tenha percebido que isso é o mais sensato a se fazer. Afinal, Ginny está longe de ser uma donzela em apuros precisando do meu socorro.

Assim que os repórteres deixaram A Toca, eu esperei um tempo para que os ânimos se acalmassem e, quando percebi que isso não aconteceria tão cedo, decidi que já era hora de ir embora. Alegando ter um compromisso qualquer, despedi-me de todos, dispensando outro café, e Ron e Mione disseram que talvez aparecessem por aqui mais tarde.

E agora estou aqui, estirado em meu sofá, e ficar sozinho em Grimmauld Place nunca me pareceu tão agradável antes. Bendito seja esse silêncio.

Ah, não. Batidas na porta. Ron e Hermione têm a chave. Deve ser algum repórter. Não quero atender. Não vou atender.

Espero alguns minutos, mas as batidas continuam. Definitivamente, devem ser repórteres. E esse maldito som reverberando pela minha cabeça...

- Abra a porta, Kreacher, e diga para quem quer que seja que eu não estou. – Eu grito, recebendo um distante "sim, senhor!" como resposta.

Registro vagamente e sem interesse seus passinhos atravessarem a casa e o som rangido da porta se abrindo. Mas o que sua voz guinchada diz ao nosso visitante me faz imediatamente saltar do sofá e correr para o hall.

- Oh! Se não é o menino da mestra Narcissa! É uma honra recebê-lo, senhor!

**

* * *

**

- Inf-felizmente, senhor, o senhor Harry Potter n-não se encontra. – A criaturinha a minha frente gagueja, dividida em sua lealdade, e eu imediatamente tenho certeza de que Potter está na casa.

- Oh, é mesmo? Então quem ordenou que você abrisse a porta? Eu duvido que Potter tenha lhe dado autorização para abri-la em sua ausência. – Eu rebato estreitando os olhos, fazendo o elfo estremecer de desespero. – Por que não vai até ele e informa que...

- Volte para a cozinha, Kreacher. Acho que o bolo está queimando. – A voz de Potter me interrompe, sendo prontamente obedecida. – Malfoy. – Ele chama, e eu me obrigo a erguer os olhos para encará-lo enquanto ajeita adoravelmente os óculos e retoma o fôlego depois do que eu suponho que tenha sido uma pequena corrida. Então _para mim_ ele está em casa. Interessante.

E que inferno, desde quando a visão de Potter _me_ tira o fôlego? Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o quão inconveniente isso é. E onde foi parar o pequeno discurso que eu tinha preparado? Eu tenho certeza que tinha uma boa desculpa para estar aqui.

- Potter. – Eu fui expulso de casa por sua causa, então vou morar aqui até que você decida se casar comigo. Argh.

- Hm... Sim? – Ele me fita com seus olhos verdes e curiosos, e confesso que isso não está ajudando.

- Chá. – É a primeira coisa estúpida que me ocorre.

- Chá? – Ele repete

- É. Eu vim tomar chá. Com licença. – Eu digo, exasperado comigo mesmo. Mas o que importa é conseguir entrar na casa, absolutamente nada vai conseguir me expulsar daqui depois. Potter não se move, e eu começo a ficar impaciente. – Estamos na Inglaterra. São cinco da tarde. Você sabe o que isso significa.

- Erm... Certo. – Ele ergue as sobrancelhas, perplexo. Merlin, não acredito que acabo de mencionar um hábito trouxa. Aliás, como eu _conheço_ um hábito trouxa? Devo estar realmente desesperado. Não espero que ele me convide para atravessar o vão entre ele e a porta. – Kreacher estava prestes a servir o chá de qualquer forma. – Ele informa, passando na minha frente e indicando o caminho.

Sigo-o até uma confortável sala de estar, que não combina em nada com as descrições de minha mãe sobre a casa de sua família. Alguém andou mudando a decoração por aqui, mas eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar. Registro um sofá vermelho escuro de aspecto fofo perto de Potter, e isso é o suficiente.

- Hã... Ele também está, hm, fazendo um bolo. Você gosta de bolo, cer... Hmmm... – Eu interrompo seu monólogo, envolvendo-o pela cintura e devorando seus lábios.

Após um instante de choque ele pousa as mãos em meus ombros e cola seu tórax no meu. Seus dedos sobem para meu cabelo, segurando-o firme, e sua língua invade minha boca de forma exigente. Nós mal começamos a nos beijar e eu posso sentir que já estamos brigando por controle. Que promissor.

Mas na próxima vez que falar com meu pai ou com Blaise eu realmente pretendo fazê-los engolir suas insinuações, de forma que Potter não poderia estar mais enganado se pensa que o que aconteceu ontem à noite é uma regra.

Eu o faço cair no sofá, deitando-me sobre ele e esgueirando minhas mãos para dentro de sua camisa, e o som delicioso que vem de sua garganta derrete em meus lábios, inclinando-os em um sorriso. Eu acaricio os lados de seu corpo com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-o arquear as costas, e afundo o rosto entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, entorpecendo-me com a essência cítrica que vem me assombrando.

Um guincho alto e o som de prata e vidro espatifando-se no chão rasgam o ar, e eu e Potter saltamos cada um para um lado.

Maldito elfo doméstico. Meu coração parece que vai sair pela garganta.

- Se-senhores? – O serzinho parece chocado, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Certo, talvez tenha sido demais para ele. – Sint-to muito, vou arrumar isso. E farei outro chá.

- Ah... Esqueça o chá, Kreacher, e guarde o que sobrou do bolo que nós o comeremos mais tarde. Não comente o que viu com ninguém, está bem? – Potter também treme um pouco de susto, mas tenta retomar o controle da situação. O elfo assente e some no mesmo instante, parecendo grato por isso.

- Ora, Potter, como você ousa dispensar o meu chá? – Pergunto com minha melhor voz arrastada, simulando algum ultraje.

- Cale a boca. – Ele diz, puxando-me pela gola da camisa e tornando a me beijar, e confesso que não lamento nem um pouco a ausência do maldito chá. – Vem. – Ele diz simplesmente, segurando minha mão e guiando-me pela casa. Não tenho objeções.

Atravessamos o corredor, subimos as escadas... E o polegar dele acariciando a palma de minha mão está lançando arrepios extremamente agradáveis por todo meu corpo. Ainda é um choque constatar o poder bizarro que os toques dele exercem sobre mim, e eu não tenho certeza de que vá me conformar algum dia.

Estamos finalmente diante da porta que eu desconfio que seja do quarto dele quando uma voz feminina e levemente familiar nos alcança da entrada da casa, fazendo Potter perder a cor.

- Harry, estamos em casa! Kreacher fez bolo? O cheiro está divino!

- _Merda!_ – Ele xinga baixinho. Então abre a porta e me empurra quarto adentro. – Não saia daqui. – Ele manda e, para minha indignação, bate a porta na minha cara.

Ah, _ótimo_. As coisas nunca podem simplesmente dar certo para mim, não é mesmo? Primeiro eu tenho que ser expulso de casa, e agora sou praticamente prisioneiro de Potter. Que ultraje!

Eu só não vou atrás dele para azará-lo por sua ousadia porque... Bem, e para onde eu iria depois? Droga.

Resignado, jogo-me na cama. O perfume de Potter está impregnado nela, dando-me certeza de que este é seu quarto. Eu adoraria analisá-lo, mas... Merlin, eu tive uma péssima noite. E o travesseiro desse idiota é realmente confortável.

E esse perfume é o paraíso.

**

* * *

**

O mundo está conspirando para me enlouquecer, só pode ser isso.

Eu não faço idéia do que possa ter motivado Malfoy a decidir dar o ar de sua graça em Grimmauld Place, e também não achei prudente perguntar, mas por alguns instantes eu realmente acreditei que estava sendo recompensado pelo meu dia desgastante. Agora, em compensação, estou mais inclinado a acreditar que essa seja apenas uma técnica cruel para que eu surte mais rápido.

Encontro Hermione e Ron na cozinha, atacando o bolo que eu havia dispensado há poucos minutos. Eu os cumprimento, desabando em uma cadeira, e me deixo levar pela conversa. Não há muito que eu possa fazer.

Droga, e se Malfoy for embora? Eu nem tenho mais certeza se ele estava mesmo aqui. A aparição dele foi realmente bizarra.

- Harry? Você parece distante, está tudo legal aí? – Ron pergunta com a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate.

- Ah... Sim. Claro. Estou cansado, só isso. Vocês vão passar a noite aqui?

Eles assentem felizes, e eu praticamente posso ler em suas feições: "Vamos ficar ao seu lado nesse momento difícil!". _Ótimo_. Não que seja culpa deles. Acho que não tem como eles adivinharem que estão me impedindo de ir para cama com Draco Malfoy.

Ron retira-se da cozinha para ir ao banheiro, e eu vejo aí a oportunidade que precisava.

- Mione. – Ela ergue os olhos distraidamente. Eu tive durante todo o dia a sensação de que ela estava me evitando, e isso me parece ainda mais claro agora. Respiro fundo e despejo: – Malfoy está no meu quarto.

- _Quê?_ – Ela engasga, arregalando os olhos. Os segundos que ela perde para se recompor são preciosos, e eu esfrego as mãos em meu rosto impacientemente. – Como... O que ele... Você _o trouxe_ para cá? – Ela estreita os olhos.

- Não, ele bateu na minha porta. E não, eu não estou sendo irônico, ele _realmente_ bateu na minha porta. Agora, qual seria o problema se eu o tivesse trazido para cá? Até onde me lembro essa ainda é a minha casa.

- Não, claro. Problema nenhum. – Mione suspira – Mas isso é muito estranho, Harry...

- Sim, é estranho. E se você e Ron não se importarem, eu pretendo voltar lá para cima o mais rápido possível para descobrir que diabos...

- Não tente me enganar. Até parece que você está desesperado para voltar lá apenas para ter uma conversinha com Malfoy. Eu aposto que você só está pensando em... Em...

- Fazer com Malfoy o mesmo que você e Ron fazem _na minha casa _sempre que decidem passar a noite aqui? – Eu sugiro, fazendo-a corar consideravelmente. – Não que eu me importe com isso. Mas e se for? Eu posso entender que você desconfie dele, e não vou dizer que eu confio. Mas então o que você sugere? Que eu vá para um mosteiro, talvez? Afinal eu provavelmente vou ter motivos para desconfiar de cada pessoa que cruzar meu caminho pelo resto da minha vida. Ou o interesse de Ginny pela minha fama passou despercebido para você?

- Eu... Ah, Harry, desculpe... – Ela murmura em um fio de voz, aflita, baixando os olhos para a mesa. Isso deve servir por um tempo.

- Sem problemas. – Respondo, no exato instante em que os passos de Ron se fazem ouvir.

- O que tá pegando? – Ele nos observa da porta, desconfiado.

- Nada, Ron. Eu estava comentando com Mione que acho que vou para o meu quarto descansar. Minha cabeça está explodindo, e eu ainda preciso ver uma papelada que Kingsley me deu a respeito dos NIEM's... Estou quase me arrependendo por não ter decidido ir para Hogwarts. Teria sido mais fácil. – Minto. Se o Ministério realmente me desse tantos papéis quanto os que eu uso como desculpas esfarrapadas, não haveria mais espaço para mim nessa casa.

- _Mais_ papelada, Harry? Caramba, esses caras não pegam leve mesmo. E não é a toa que você está com dor de cabeça, aqueles repórteres estavam te enchendo o saco lá em casa...

- Pois é. – Suspiro de alívio. Funcionou. Espio Mione com o canto dos olhos, para verificar se ainda tenho sua carta branca. Tenho. – Então... Eu vou subir, está bem? Fiquem a vontade para, vocês sabem... – Sorrio com malicia, e ambos arregalam os olhos. – Acabar com o bolo. – Completo inocentemente, dando as costas a eles e apressando-me em direção às escadas.

Oh, obrigado, Merlin. Até que foi rápido. Meus dedos pousam na maçaneta do quarto, e eu prendo a respiração. E se Malfoy fugiu?

A porta desliza suavemente a minha frente, e meu coração falha uma batida com o que vejo.

Aquele anjo dormindo agarrado em meus travesseiros não pode ser Draco Malfoy, pode?

Não, é claro que não pode. Não seja idiota, Harry. Seria bizarro demais se fosse. Quero dizer, eu sem dúvida o deixei aqui há alguns minutos, mas... Não faz sentido.

O Malfoy que eu conheço teria partido revoltado. Acho. Se ficasse, certamente permaneceria bem acordado para jogar na minha cara quão absurdo é, na opinião dele, ter sua companhia trocada pela de uma "sangue-ruim". Ele jamais... Cairia no sono. Eu duvido que ele já tenha adormecido antes em algum lugar que não fosse sua mansão ou o dormitório de Hogwarts. Sua cautela slytherin não permitiria. E ela deve dizer algo a respeito de não dormir despreocupadamente no quarto de seu rival de colégio, não é mesmo? Então não pode ser ele.

Fecho a portas às minhas costas, escorando-me nela, meus olhos presos no rapaz loiro deitado em minha cama. Ora, confesso que ele se parece com Malfoy, só que sem o sorriso enviesado e com um ar de inocência perturbador. O que é levemente paradoxal.

Certo, vamos supor que este _realmente_ seja Malfoy. Nesse caso, como foi que eu morei tanto tempo sob o mesmo teto que ele sem jamais reparar quão absurdamente belo ele é? Merlin, eu não consigo desviar os olhos dele, da delicada face serena como eu jamais vi, das mãos relaxadas pousadas ao lado de seu rosto em meu travesseiro, do peito subindo e descendo tranquilamente... Ele parece tão indefeso que me sinto acuado.

De olhos fechados, a tempestade constante que ele reflete cessa, e alguns raios gelados de sol parecem alcançá-lo.

Eu poderia ficar aqui o observando para sempre.

Ou, talvez, eu não possa.

Aproximo-me devagar da cama, sem fazer barulho. Apoio-me cuidadosamente nela, e me inclino sobre ele até que sua respiração toque meu rosto. Quente. Encosto suavemente meu nariz em sua face pálida, querendo acariciá-la, mas temendo acordá-lo. Aspiro seu perfume. É, ele tem cheiro de Malfoy. Deslizo minha língua por seu queixo. E ele, hmm, tem _gosto_ de Malfoy.

...Por Merlin, Draco Malfoy está dormindo na minha cama!

Certo. Isso... É estranho. Muito estranho. Não faz o feitio dele. Talvez eu deva acordá-lo e perguntar que diabo está acontecendo. Ou, quem sabe, eu possa deixar isso para depois, e atender de uma vez a vontade insuportável que sinto de tocá-lo.

Não é uma decisão muito difícil.

Lambo suavemente seus lábios fechados. Ele estremece, mas não acorda. Eu sorrio, deitando-me ao seu lado na cama de casal, e meus olhos se fixam em suas mãos de príncipe, grandes e delicadas a um só tempo. Eu gosto delas, definitivamente.

Levo os lábios a um de seus pulsos, e o mordo de forma não muito suave. Malfoy acorda, de sobressalto, e eu encaro seus olhos arregalados sem soltar meus dentes. Ele tenta desvencilhar as mãos, mas eu as seguro com as minhas. Percorro com a língua o traço de uma veia na pele sensível e pálida, e ele volta a estremecer, mas não profere uma palavra. Mordisco a palma de sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos da outra nos meus, e quando começo a lamber e sugar seus dedos de forma sugestiva, ele fecha os olhos com força.

- Eu não pensei que você fosse capaz de atacar alguém que estivesse dormindo, Potter. Para seu bem, é melhor que meu pulso não fique marcado. – Ele sibila.

- Hm. E eu não imaginava que você pudesse adormecer despreocupadamente em território gryffindor. O que aconteceu, não conseguiu dormir essa noite? – Sugiro maliciosamente contra a palma de sua mão, recebendo um olhar fulminante em troca.

- Cale essa maldita boca pretensiosa, Potter! – Ele puxa as mãos abruptamente, conseguindo se libertar, e me empurra com força pelos ombros, deitando-se sobre mim. – Vou fazer você engolir essa confiança e prepotência irritante. – Ele diz com os lábios grudados em meu ouvido, em um tom que deixa claro que ele não está me ameaçando... Está me informando. Sinto uma fisgada no estômago.

Suas mãos fecham-se como garras em meus pulsos. Dói, mas eu não me vejo exatamente no direito de reclamar. Seus dentes cravam em meus lábios, seu corpo se esfrega no meu, e a idéia de estar a mercê de Malfoy me assusta. Tento virar o rosto, tento soltar minhas mãos, tento respirar... Mas ele não dá espaço para que eu obtenha algum sucesso.

- Está pensando em fugir, Potter? – Ele desdenha, movendo sua boca sobre a minha. – Só porque é a sua vez de se render? – Sinto meu corpo estremecer por inteiro. – O que foi? É ultrajante para você ser fodido por um slytherin? Ou sua coragem gryffindor não é suficiente para que você não morra de medo de abrir as pernas para mim? – É sempre surpreendente o nível a que essa boca aristocrática consegue chegar. Merlin, _agora_ eu estou aterrorizado.

- O que você pensa que está dizendo, Malfoy? Me solta! Essa é a minha cama!

- E aquela era a minha mesa de jantar, ontem, Potter. Grande coisa. – Ele ri, fazendo um arrepio gelado percorrer minha coluna. – E você está histérico, é patético como nem se dá ao trabalho de esconder seu pavor. – Odeio a convicção com que ele diz isso. Odeio mais saber que ele está certo. – E não adianta me olhar como se quisesse me matar, Potter. Eu estou sentindo como o que eu falo te excita. – Ele sorri enviesado, pressionando sua coxa contra a minha calça e arrancando um gemido de meus lábios. Fico chocado em constatar que ele também está certo nesse ponto.

Com movimentos precisos, ele tira minha camiseta e, antes que eu possa reagir, alcança a varinha em seu bolso e conjura um tecido macio que se prende imediatamente aos meus pulsos e ao encosto da cama. Eu arregalo os olhos, e ele sorri com malícia. Onde infernos ele aprendeu isso? Para completar, ele murmura alguns feitiços silenciadores, e ao invés de aliviado por Mione e Ron não poderem nos ouvir, sinto-me levemente desesperado.

- Relaxe, Potter. – Ele ronrona em meu ouvido, seus dedos correndo pelo meu peito nu. – Diferente de você, eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.

- Oh, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo? Então você realmente sabe fingir tão bem quanto uma prostituta que está gostando de algo, Malfoy.

- Não ouse me comparar à sua ex-namorada. – Ele sibila com desprezo, e me beija.

Minha vontade de rebater seu comentário se esvai. Ele toma minha boca com volúpia e agressividade, e eu me pergunto como que a situação foi se reverter tanto. Ele não estava dormindo como um anjo há um minuto atrás?

Suas mãos correm pela minha barriga, parando ocasionalmente no cós de minha calça, percorrendo-o sugestivamente. Eu quero que ele me toque _mais_, mas ele não parece ter muita pressa. Eu quero tocá-lo, mas as amarras não cedem um centímetro, por mais que eu puxe.

Sua boca desce pelo meu queixo e pescoço, beijando-os, e pára em um mamilo. Mordo o lábio para abafar um gemido quando ele o abocanha, alternando sugadas, lambidas e mordidas até deixá-lo tão túrgido quanto o possível. Malfoy provavelmente julga que respirar é uma coisa desnecessária para mim, porque não me dá um segundo para tomar fôlego antes de atacar o outro mamilo. Eu mesmo estou quase me convencendo de que respirar é inútil. Esses sons estão saindo da minha garganta ou a falta de oxigênio está fazendo meu cérebro zunir? Ou, talvez, os dois?

Visivelmente satisfeito com seu trabalho e com minhas reações, ele passa a beijar minha barriga, e os movimentos de sua língua em meu umbigo fazem meu membro latejar sob a roupa. Ele ergue os olhos para mim, e eles brilham com malícia enquanto seus dedos descem o zíper de minha calça jeans. Elas são descartadas rapidamente, bem como minhas boxers brancas, e eu sinto minhas bochechas queimarem quando constato que estou completamente nu e exposto, sendo devorado por olhos de tempestade, enquanto ele ainda está totalmente vestido.

Seus dedos se fecham em meu quadril, e ele passa os lábios perigosamente perto de minha ereção, mas a ignora. Seus dentes cravam com força na parte interna da minha coxa, e eu tenho certeza que ele ainda não me perdoou pela mordida em seu pulso. Ele suga a pele machucada, marcando-a, e a sopra em seguida, arrepiando-me.

Malfoy ergue os olhos, e quando encontra os meus abre um sorriso predatório. Estremeço. Sua língua rosada lambe a ponta de meu membro, e eu imediatamente jogo a cabeça para trás. Um gemido alto escapa dos meus lábios quando sinto sua boca aveludada envolver minha ereção, e arqueio meu corpo. Oh, Merlin, esse desgraçado realmente sabe _bem demais_ o que está fazendo, e ainda bem que eu estou entorpecido demais para registrar os sons que com certeza estão saindo da minha garganta, ou poderia morrer de vergonha. E eu definitivamente não quero morrer agora.

Ele abocanha meu membro vez após outra, brincando com a língua e deslizando os dentes por ele de forma deliciosa. Eu começo a duvidar que exista algo melhor que isso. A cada segundo a sensação indescritível e assustadoramente prazerosa que ele provoca em mim aumenta, e eu percebo que estou no limite. Aviso-o com voz entrecortada, apesar de temer que ele pare, e para minha surpresa ele apenas aumenta o ritmo. Eu atinjo o orgasmo dentro de sua boca, gritando de forma constrangedora, extasiado demais para perceber qualquer coisa a minha volta.

Preciso de alguns segundos para me localizar. Quando o mundo volta a entrar em foco, percebo que Malfoy ainda lambe os resquícios do meu sêmen. Certo, confesso que estou chocado.

- O que foi? – Ele pergunta, com um sorriso torto, aproximando-se e beijando minha boca, obrigando-me a provar meu próprio gosto. É estranho, mas estando na boca de Malfoy, é bom.

- Nada. Eu... Pensei que você fosse mais fresco. – Murmuro, com a respiração ainda instável.

- Eu faço as coisas _bem feitas_, Potter. – Ele revida, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ou, pelo menos, quando sei que serei recompensado. – O risinho que ele dá me preocupa.

- Meus braços estão doendo. – Reclamo. Na verdade, eu mal os sinto. Mas quero... _Preciso_ tocá-lo.

- Você sobrevive. – Ele dá de ombros, e isso me irrita. – Eu não vou soltá-lo ainda. – E antes que eu possa formular uma resposta, ele começa a desabotoar a própria camisa, e minha boca seca.

A despeito do volume extremamente proeminente em suas calças, ele se despe lentamente. Seus movimentos são felinos e precisos, e é com algum constrangimento que percebo que apenas assisti-lo já está me deixando excitado novamente. Mordo o lábio quando ele por fim tira a última peça de roupa, e prendo a respiração quando ele fecha os dedos sob as minhas coxas, erguendo-as e as separando, acomodando-se entre elas.

Eu sei o que ele vai fazer. E ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero que ele o faça, a sensação gelada de terror volta a se espalhar por minhas entranhas. Que irritante. Meu corpo deseja o dele, sem dúvida, mas não sei se estou psicologicamente preparado para aceitar que...

- Pare de pensar. – Ele sussurra, apoiando o tórax no meu e beijando minha face com tanto carinho que meu coração falha uma batida. Uma de suas mãos acaricia meus cabelos e meu rosto, e a sensação é tão boa que eu obedeço, sem me importar com o absurdo da ordem.

Com a mão livre, ele busca a varinha perdida em algum lugar em meio aos lençóis, e quando a encontra murmura um feitiço que faz com que uma sensação quente e molhada espalhe-se pelo meu interior. É estranho, mas não é ruim. Ele se desfaz outra vez da varinha, e leva os dedos a minha entrada, começando a penetrar um calmamente. Só percebo a força com que estou mordendo o lábio quando sinto gosto de sangue.

- Pára. – Ele sussurra, tomando meus lábios para que eu não possa mordê-los.

Ele penetra mais dois dedos lentamente, um após o outro, e eu acabo mordendo com força os lábios dele. Ele não reclama, e move os dedos abrindo passagem e esperando que eu me acostume. Após algum tempo, ele os retira, e eu respiro fundo. Ele aproxima seu membro de minha entrada, e apesar de todo o cuidado que ele tem, um soluço escapa de meus lábios. E se eu não sei se estou soluçando pela dor ou pelo medo que eu sinto, a culpa é dele que falou para eu não pensar.

- Shh... – Ele murmura, entrando por completo em mim. Ele então não move os quadris, mas leva as mãos aos meus pulsos, soltando os nós das amarras.

Draco é surpreendentemente doce, e puxa minhas mãos para si, beijando-as na palma e nos pulsos avermelhados pelo tecido. Seus olhos se prendem nos meus, e eles estão escuros, intrigantemente mais ameaçadores e mais carinhosos do que eu jamais vi. Eu sabia que essa tempestade me derrubaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Corro meus braços pelo seu pescoço, abraçando-o, e ele torna a me beijar. A calma dele é impressionante. Só quando se dá por convencido de que me tranqüilizei é que ele começa a se mover. É mais estranho do que doloroso, na verdade. Agarro-me a seus cabelos sedosos, enquanto ele começa a manipular meu membro, e o prazer que sinto supera de longe a dor da invasão.

Ele aumenta aos poucos o ritmo das estocadas, afundando o rosto em meu ombro, mordendo-o, e eu me sinto extasiado. Malfoy parece arrebatar todos os meus sentidos de uma só vez. Sua pele exala um perfume suave e doce de baunilha, sua visão sobre mim me inebria, sua boca geme, ronrona e resfolega deliciosamente, e suas mãos e seu membro levam meu corpo ao limite, arrancando gritos de meus lábios que eu já não consigo nem pensar em evitar.

Ele passa a atingir vez após outra algum ponto dentro de mim que parece destruir o que resta de minha sanidade, e então o mundo se resume a Draco... E eu não só não me importo como amo isso.

Atingimos o ápice ao mesmo tempo, e é _Harry_ que ele grita, e não _Potter_, o que provavelmente me deixará estupidamente feliz mais tarde. No momento, eu estou entorpecido demais para sentir qualquer coisa.

Ele leva alguns momentos para se recompor, e o peso de seu corpo cansado sobre o meu é o paraíso. Ainda sem fôlego, ele se retira do meu interior e me beija com aquele mesmo carinho de antes, que me desnorteia completamente. Ele empurra as roupas que ainda estão na cama para o chão, com movimentos preguiçosos, e antes de livrar-se também da varinha, murmura um feitiço de limpeza. Em seguida, cai exausto ao meu lado na cama, me abraçando pela cintura.

- E dessa vez _não ouse_ interromper meu sono, Potter. – Ele murmura em tom ameaçador, e eu não consigo evitar um sorriso.

Encosto-me em seu peito, e adormeço.

**

* * *

**

Observação:

**(1)** "_O fwooper (__fiuum)__ é uma ave africana com plumagem extremamente colorida; pode ser laranja, rosa, verde-clara ou amarela. Há muitos anos o __fiuum__ fornece penas para canetas de luxo bem como põe ovos com desenhos em cores vivas. A princípio prazeroso, o canto dessa ave acaba levando quem o escuta à loucura, por isso ela é vendida com um __Feitiço Silenciador__ que exige um reforço mensal. Seus donos precisam tirar uma licença para tê-la, pois a ave deve ser cuidada com responsabilidade." _– Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam.

**

* * *

**

Nya! Mais um chap.! o/ E mais lemon! Mwauhwauawha! Espero que tenham gostado.

Sério, mães slytherins são adoráveis, não são? Eu sempre achei que a Sra. Zabini merecia atenção... Não é qualquer uma que é viúva de sete. XD Agora são duas palpitando na vida pessoal do Draquinho, huhuh. E aí, alguém quer que a Sra. Parkinson também se meta? ;)

Oh, e eu fiquei estupidamente feliz com as reviews! Vinte! 8D _Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo a:_ Carola Weasley, Srta.Kinomoto, Zphi, Milena Snape, Bellatrix Rose Marvollo, Lady-BB, Roberta, Narcisa Le Fay, Jad' Malfoy, Brwendally Malfoy, Jey, Vanessa, JayKay-chan, Yami no Hime01, Nyx Malfoy, C. G. Helvius, Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Lily Ab'saber e Edi.

Vou respondê-las por e-mail, como sempre. Ah, e dessa vez vou responder aqui para o pessoal que não deixa o e-mail. Aliás, alguém não recebe as minhas respostas? õ.o Eu nunca sei. x.x' Me avisem, que daí eu respondo aqui também.

_Allons-y!_

**Carola Weasley: **Carolita! Foi válido sim. E já resolvi, mwauhwauw! Aaah, não te enchi o saco dessa vez no msn, mas a culpa é sua, por madrugar 4984152 noites seguidas e ficar de castigo x.x' Oh, e me perdoe. Nada de aparições da Rita... Por enquanto. 8D Ah, e a Ginny está do seu agrado? ;X

**Srta.Kinomoto: **Olá! Obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic! Bem, era válido que o Draco tentasse se livrar da culpa, né? Mas convenhamos que enganar um pai como o Lucius não deve ser fácil. XD E creio que concordamos que o Harry deveria se deixar levar pelo seu lado slytherin mais vezes, heheh... Beijos!

**Zphi: **Suas reviews definitivamente são mais bem humoradas do que os seus comentários ácidos quando eu te obrigo a ouvir a fic, sweety. ;X Obrigada, irmãzinha. Oh, e cuidado, tem lemon ali pra cima. x.x'

**Milena Snape:** Olá, Milena! Wah, que bom que está gostando! XD Aqui está o sexto chap, heheh, espero que tenha sido do seu agrado. Esse ainda é o Draco que você gosta? ;X Beijos!

**Roberta: **Olá, Roberta! Espero que também tenha gostado desse chap. ;) Não adianta, a família do Draco é, literalmente, um ninho de cobras. XD Mas vamos dar um desconto para o tio Lucius, deve ter sido um choque e tanto... Ainda bem que temos a Cissy para ajudar o Draquinho! Quanto ao casamento... Ah, sei lá. A gente quer que eles se casem? Hahahah... Beijos!

**Jey Jey: **Waaah, que bom que superou suas expectativas. Erm. Vitória yaoi! Hahahah... E é uma óbvio que não é uma megamixagem total. A Carola realmente te traumatizou, huh? Será que você vai ler esse chap. também? E se ler, será que vai sobreviver? Hahahah...

**Vanessa:** Olá! XD Omg, então os links dos e-mails não vão, é? x.x' Que bom que estou respondendo aqui, então. XD De fato, a Hermione é certinha demais para a nossa sanidade às vezes... Mas o Harry meio que já está conseguindo dobrá-la com relação aos Weasley. ;) E agora nós temos mais sobre a mãe do Blaise e sua reputação suspeita 8D Oh, quanto ao Draco chorando em cima do chá, eu também pagava. XD Hahsuahsuahsa... Beijos!

**Edi: **Olá, Edi! Yay, que bom que o barraco agradou... Só não deu pra pegar mais pesado com a ruiva porque seria demais para o nosso "Santo" Harry. XD Enfim. Santidade seletiva a dele... E aqui está o esperado reencontro, heheh. Beijos!

Well, well, é isso, pessoal! Até o próximo chap.! ;X

Kisses! ;)


	7. Tequila Sunset

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, huhuh, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso 1: Spoilers de DH!**

**Aviso 2:** **Slash, Yaoi, Lemon.** Ou, em outras palavras, homens apaixonados uns pelos outros, se pegando em algum momento da fic, huh. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

**N/A:** Não me matem, por favor. Alguma explicação lá embaixo. x.x

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Tequila Sunset**

Hmm...?

Oh. _Oh._

- Bom dia. – Potter. Abraço. Cheiro de menta. Beijo.

- Dia... – Grunhido. Hmm, droga.

- Já são quase onze horas. A Mione teve o bom senso de arrastar o Ron para fazer compras e almoçar no Beco Diagonal, então se você quiser tomar café da manhã... – Muito Rápido. Sorriso radiante. Madrugada.

- Ahan.

- Ei, não volte a dormir! – Risadas... _Ei_, meu lençol!

- Mas que droga, Potter! Será que você não tem nada melhor para...

Oh, Merlin. Pára tudo. Eu estou... _Estava_ dormindo na cama de Potter. Nu. E ontem nós... E ele está tentando me acordar... E eu estou... Pateticamente...

Que vexame, Draco Malfoy.

- Hm... Sim, eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer. Ao invés de te acordar eu poderia me aproveitar de você nesse seu estado de sonolência, por exemplo. – Certo. E agora um Harry Potter sorridentemente selvagem e vestido demais para o meu gosto está deitado sobre mim, esfregando seu corpo contra o meu.

Ok. Estou acordado.

Ele toma minha boca com sede, e eu agradeço a Merlin por ter me lembrado de tomar aquela poção anti-mau-hálito-matinal que brilhantemente desenvolvi no ano passado. Começo a deslizar minhas mãos por baixo de sua camiseta, doente de vontade de tocá-lo, mas ele se afasta, saltando da cama.

Puta que pariu. Tenho a desagradável sensação de que parar as coisas é um maldito hábito dele.

- Pelo visto, você acordou. – Ele abre um sorriso imenso e infantil e... Qual é o problema dele, Merlin? - Vou pedir para Kreacher preparar alguma coisa para comermos. Ah, e vista uma roupa, por favor. Não quero que o elfo fique mais traumatizado do que já está. – Ele diz, saindo do quarto antes que eu possa responder.

Sorte a dele.

Ora, até que Potter parece bastante alegre para alguém que estava praticamente chorando sob mim ontem à noite.

_Ai_, eu não quero pensar nisso. Manhãs não combinam com absolutamente perspectiva alguma. Tudo parece problemático demais. Pensar seriamente em qualquer assunto a essa hora só me leva a uma vontade: Destruição mundial. Obrigado.

Bocejo e me espreguiço. A cama de Potter é deliciosa. Viro-me nela e encaro o chão, deparando-me com minhas roupas ainda jogadas nele, exatamente onde eu as atirei. As que Potter vestia ontem por um acaso também estão lá. Apesar de detestar bagunça, a cena me agrada. Sem que eu precise pensar muito a respeito.

Estico o braço e alcanço minha jaqueta negra de couro de dragão, vasculhando seus bolsos até encontrar a mala reduzida onde estão minhas roupas. Escolho uma calça qualquer. Quando só se tem roupas de excelente nível, não há por que perder tempo escolhendo qual usar. Principalmente se ainda for de manhã. Essa é uma excelente filosofia de vida.

E eu não sou exibicionista nem nada, de forma que também colocaria uma blusa se não estivesse estupidamente quente por aqui. Potter provavelmente colocou um feitiço reforçado de aquecimento na casa, como bom Gryffindor. Yeah, porque as incompatibilidades entre Gryffindors e Slytherins começam pelo básico: Nós funcionamos em temperaturas ambiente diferentes. Uma das primeiras coisas que se aprende quando se é um Malfoy é: "Não entre na casa de um Gryffindor a menos que queira ter seu cérebro derretido. Idem para tocas de Hufflepuffs.", ou algo assim. Mas eu perdi essa lição, ao que parece. Não que seja perfeitamente adequado freqüentar a casa de um Ravenclaw, mas pelo menos elas são bem ventiladas. Estamos falando apenas de condições básicas de sobrevivência aqui.

Divagando sobre as casas de Hogwarts, o que é sempre um bom passatempo, eu termino de me arrumar, com ajuda do grande espelho que há no banheiro da suíte. Tudo que preciso está no bolso da minha bendita jaqueta de viagem, de forma que não é uma missão complicada.

Desço sonolentamente as escadas que levam ao térreo, ainda me recusando a me concentrar na minha atual situação. Eu não me preocupo muito com isso, afinal certamente será muito mais saudável analisá-la após o café da manhã. Tudo parece melhor após o café da manhã. Hm. E certamente também parecerá melhor se Potter diminuir um pouco a maldita temperatura ambiente, ou se arranjar algo que eu possa vestir sem sufocar, o que talvez seja mais apropriado de se pedir, considerando a minha situação _em que eu não vou pensar no momento, droga. _

Como eu dizia, não é que eu tenha alguma insegurança em ficar sem camisa. Pelo contrário, eu tenho consciência de que é uma bela visão, e é esse o problema. Ser displicentemente sexy é uma coisa, mas no momento eu sou praticamente um outdoor de sexo explícito. Sair andando assim pela casa de Potter não fará bem para a saúde mental dele – o que não seria tão ruim assim – e eu não quero que ele pense que eu sou um ninfomaníaco – espero que não seja tarde demais quanto a isso –, já que não tenho certeza se um Gryffindor moralista hospedaria um Slytherin ninfomaníaco. Apesar de que Potter tem me surpreendido consideravelmente. Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai querer saber por que eu estou aqui e... Bem, nessa hora eu espero também estar vestindo alguma coisa da cintura para cima. E nos pés. Afinal, meus pés são absurdamente tentadores, e podem perturbar o Santo Potter.

Se bem que se ele não parecer muito inclinado a me aceitar por aqui por tempo indeterminado, tirar a camisa será muito provavelmente uma excelente idéia. Eu aposto que resolveria. Pareceu resolver ontem à noite, pelo menos.

Hmm. Droga, Draco Malfoy, acho que você tinha concordado em não pensar em nada disso.

Ouço a voz de Potter ao alcançar o térreo. Se não me engano, ele disse que os amigos dele saíram, então suponho que ele esteja falando sozinho, ou com o elfo. Muito provavelmente sozinho. Antes mesmo de virar no corredor na direção da voz, já estou perguntando, para evitar impressões erradas:

- Ei, Potter, está absurdamente quente aqui, será que você poderia me...

... Ah, _ótimo_.

A cena toda dura dois segundos: Potter olha horrorizado da porta aberta para mim, de mim para a porta aberta, Rita Skeeter abre um sorriso demoníaco e o fotógrafo atrás dela nos cega com um flash.

E Potter bate a porta na cara deles.

- Potter, seu imbecil! – Eu disparo, indo até a porta o mais rápido possível e a escancarando.

Ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém.

Oh, Merlin, que ótimo. Não pensar de manhã leva a situações como essa. Principalmente na companhia de um estúpido que não sabe lidar com repórteres.

Bato a porta com força e me escoro na parede, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Inferno. Inferno. Inferno.

- Não é à toa que você é a vítima favorita deles, sabe? Suborno não significa nada para você? – Eu ironizo, com voz amarga. A forma idiota como ele reagiu certamente explica todas as suas aparições constrangedoras nos jornais durante todos esses anos.

Ele não responde.

Potter, pelo que eu posso vislumbrar entre meus dedos, não está muito melhor que eu. Na verdade, eu diria que está pior. Bem pior. Ele parece... Paralisado de pânico.

- Eu... Não... Merlin! – Ele desaba no chão, e pela expressão dele eu aposto que sua vida está passando diante de seus olhos. Uau. Será que aquela mulher desconfia que é ela, e não Voldemort, quem ocupa os piores pesadelos de Potter? – _Você!_ – Ele estreita os olhos na minha direção, e não há nenhum resquício do bom humor de antes. Droga. – Como você _ousa?_ – Ele salta na minha direção, seus dedos cravam em meus ombros, e _merda_, tudo que eu preciso agora é de um gryffindor fora de si.

O que ele acha? Que eu _planejei_ isso? Por favor.

- Acalme-se, Potter. Isso é tão comprometedor para mim quanto para você. – Eu sibilo, tentando manter a _minha_ calma. E, certo, o que eu disse talvez não seja verdade. Ou melhor, não é verdade. Contanto que Potter não me mate, isso não afeta em nada os meus planos. Talvez até seja bom para eles. Mas Potter definitivamente não precisa saber disso. – E não é minha culpa se você bateu a porta na cara deles como um garotinho assustado.

- Cala a boca! Que inferno, Malfoy! Você não percebeu que eu estava com alguém? Não desconfiou que não fosse muito prudente aparecer no Hall de entrada da minha casa? E onde você pensa que está para andar... Assim? – Ele está gritando, corado de raiva e respirando com força pela boca. Parece que enterrar seu punho fechado na parede, e não no meu rosto, é um grande esforço. Os óculos dele estão tortos.

E eu quero beijá-lo até que se acalme. Eu quero fazê-lo esquecer que há um maldito mundo onde ele terá que dar satisfações quando sair o Profeta Diário amanhã. Eu quero colar nossos corpos até que ele grite, core e perca o fôlego pelos motivos certos.

Mas não posso. Se eu tentar qualquer coisa agora, aposto que ele vai me socar _mesmo_.

- Sinto muito se minhas roupas são adequadas para o clima da Grã-Bretanha, e não para o forno particular que você chama de casa. – Ok, sarcasmo não é uma boa pedida. Ele não está com cara de quem está achando graça. – Eu estava pedindo uma camisa emprestada, se você não reparou. – Respiro fundo. Eu sei o que é apropriado de se dizer, para todos os efeitos, e tenho quase certeza que Potter ficaria chocado demais para continuar irado. Mas não é fácil obrigar as malditas palavras a saírem da minha garganta, ou amansar a voz. – E eu não percebi mesmo, desculpe. Minha astúcia slytherin não funciona muito bem antes do café da manhã. – Alergia a calor. É isso que está fazendo meu rosto arder. Eu não estou corando. Definitivamente. Merlin, que fiasco. – Então será que nós não podemos...?

Não termino a frase, porque Potter suspira e afunda o rosto em meu ombro, enquanto suas mãos o soltam para me abraçar pela cintura. Um alívio imenso percorre meu corpo imediatamente. Ainda é mais fácil lidar com Potter dessa forma.

- Estou ferrado. – Ele murmura, e sua voz soa exausta.

- Bem vindo ao clube. – Suspiro, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos revoltos. – Vamos para cozinha, e eu prometo que penso em um meio de resolver isso depois de uma xícara de café. – Sugiro suavemente.

Ele ri baixinho, fazendo com que a nota de histeria em sua voz soe ainda mais sinistra.

- Não há _meios de se resolver_ isso, Draco. Nem todo o dinheiro do mundo pára aquela mulher. – Hmm. Eu não estava pensando em dinheiro, mas acho melhor não mencionar isso. – Eu... Se você tiver qualquer coisa a ver com isso, eu juro que farei do resto de sua vida um inferno. – Ele murmura em tom quase ameaçador. _Quase_ porque ele parece desorientado e desamparado demais para soar convincente. Eu não chego a ficar chateado, afinal, pensando bem, tenho que admitir que a hesitação dele até que faz sentido. O difícil é explicar como ele ainda não me expulsou a ponta-pés daqui.

- Eu não tenho. Definitivamente. – Sussurro, beijando sua bochecha e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

E por alguma razão, no instante seguinte a nossa proximidade parece... Romântica demais. Sinto-me terrivelmente constrangido. Os imensos olhos verdes dele estão fixos nos meus, e eu posso ouvir claramente sua respiração, e mais nada. O mundo parece assustadoramente silencioso. Se Potter prestasse atenção, talvez fosse capaz de ouvir meus pensamentos.

Fecho os olhos e me afasto da forma mais rápida e discreta possível, puxando-o pela mão até a cozinha. O silêncio desapareceu – Meu coração está me ensurdecendo. É algo bastante irritante e dispensável, a forma como ele disparou. Só não é pior do que o terror gelado e a insegurança sem nexo que se apossaram de mim de súbito.

Para ser franco, esta manhã está sendo particularmente perturbadora. É pedir demais ficar no controle da situação?

Quando chegamos à cozinha, fico aliviado em ver que a mesa já está posta. Posso afinal soltar a mão de Potter e me concentrar em uma xícara de café. Eu não agüento mais segurar a mão dele. É embaraçoso. Comprometedor.

Mas soltar a mão de Potter revela-se algo bastante frustrante.

Merlin, eu vou enlouquecer.

Tentando evitar entrar em pânico, praticamente mergulho no café. E não penso em mais nada. E continuo bebendo. E é provável que eu me afogue, o que talvez não seja uma má idéia, visto que tudo ficaria bem mais simples...

- Por quê, Draco? – Oh, Merlin, "por quê?" pergunto eu. Eu tive quanto tempo de paz? Exatos dois segundos?

- Por que o quê, Potter? – Desconverso calmamente, tentando ganhar tempo. Eu estou à beira de um ataque de nervos sem motivo aparente, e não quero acreditar que ele escolheu justamente esse instante para me interrogar.

Não que eu acreditar faça alguma diferença.

- Para começar, o que exatamente você está fazendo na minha casa? – Eu tenho a impressão de que ele calculou o pior momento para perguntar isso.

Você é um Malfoy, Draco. Respire fundo. Mantenha a compostura.

Sinto o café começar a fazer efeito na minha mente até então nublada. Imagino Zabini e seu irritante sorriso debochado. "Quer parar com essa viadagem?" Ergo os olhos para Potter, sentado à minha frente, esperando uma resposta.

Vire a mesa, Draco.

- Na festa de sábado, quando você saiu da minha sala de jantar... – Ele cora, eu contenho um sorriso malicioso. – Você por acaso não esbarrou em alguém?

- Eu... Hã... Não lembro. Eu não... Reparei. Talvez. Não tenho certeza... – Alegra-me saber que Potter saiu de nosso pequeno encontro balançado o suficiente para não perceber um ex-comensal da morte cruzando seu caminho em um corredor relativamente estreito. E que "balançado" tem a melhor conotação possível, visto o embaraço dele em confessá-lo.

- Sim, Potter, você esbarrou. Em Lucius Malfoy. Meu pai. Seu fã número um. Ex-comensal da morte, apreciador de tradições, _levemente_ homofóbico. Sabe de quem estou falando, certo? – Eu explico como se estivesse falando com um idiota. Espero que ele não fique ofendido, é meu tom natural em situações tensas. Ele estreita os olhos, mas faz que sim. – Certo, e suponho que você possa imaginar a _alegria contagiante _dele quando percebeu o que havia acontecido.

- Como ele percebeu? – A expressão de Potter é a de quem corre para acompanhar uma linha de raciocínio completamente inesperada. Eu me pergunto o que ele supunha que eu estivesse fazendo aqui.

- Indefectível astúcia Slytherin. – Digo com orgulho, erguendo o queixo em desafio automaticamente. Ocorre-me em tempo que eu deveria estar parecendo um pouco mais chateado. Acrescento da forma mais abatida possível: – Para meu azar.

Pela cara perturbada de Potter, suponho que ele esteja se perguntando se por acaso a culpa é dele. Pode apostar que sim, _honradíssimo Gryffindor_, você está pagando por deflorar a donzela da torre. Ou quase isso.

- Então... Seu pai descobriu. – Ele arregala os olhos, finalmente percebendo a proporção do problema. Estamos particularmente lentos hoje, Potter. – Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Ele pergunta de súbito, ostentando aquele ar heróico de defensor dos oprimidos. Tocante. A fama dos pais Slytherin vai longe.

- Não, Potter, mas eu não ia ficar lá para ver. – Suspiro de forma calculadamente dramática. A minha versão da história está elaborada há algum tempo. – Achei melhor passar um tempo fora de casa, deixá-lo se acalmar. Eu também estaria em choque no lugar dele. E... – Nesse ponto eu arregalo os olhos, abaixo a voz e me inclino para frente, segredando: – Eu nunca sei o que ele pode fazer quando está chocado.

A cara de Potter é impagável. Eu aposto que ele acaba de decidir abrir uma delegacia de proteção aos filhos de ex-comensais da morte.

Mas a preocupação dele com minha saúde cede lugar ao pânico à medida que ele percebe as implicações do que eu disse. Ele passa os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado, tira os óculos e os pousa na mesa, esfrega os olhos. Recoloca os óculos. Apóia-se nos cotovelos, segura a cabeça nas mãos, varre os pratos com os olhos, aparentemente grato por não ter colocado nada no estômago.

Ocorre-me que ele provavelmente reagiria da mesma maneira se uma garota aparecesse dizendo que está grávida dele. O que por sinal é uma péssima imagem mental.

- Então... – O tom dele é cauteloso. – Quanto tempo você pretende ficar fora de casa?

- O quanto for necessário.

- Hã... Claro. – Olhos estreitos. Preocupados. Por nós dois. – E onde você passou a noite passada?

- Na casa de Zabini, mas minha presença era visivelmente inconveniente... Considerando que Pansy estava lá. – Ergo uma sobrancelha.

- Sei como é. – Ele olha para o relógio na parede. – E então você decidiu que era justo vir para cá? – O tom dele é calmo.

A maior parte das pessoas gagueja quando há tanto em jogo. Mas eu me criei em meio às disputas políticas da sala comunal de Slytherin em plena guerra. Não é tão difícil assim manter a frieza.

Não que minha cabeça não esteja latejando.

- Considerando que esta é a casa dos meus antepassados e que ela está no nome da única pessoa que eu posso parcialmente culpar, sim, achei muito justo. – Rebato com tranqüilidade, inclinando-me na direção de Potter e pousando o rosto em uma das mãos com descaso. – Eu tenho uma série de contatos importantes que adoraria me hospedar sem perguntar a razão – Eis uma bela mentira. –, mas temo que seja vergonhosamente expulso de qualquer casa que eu escolha quando sair o Profeta Diário de amanhã.

E eu não me sinto culpado por insinuar que ele é culpado. Gryffindors _gostam_ de se sentir culpados, assim eles podem assumir a gloriosa obrigação de resolver todos os problemas. E eu gosto que resolvam meus problemas.

Confesso que Potter não parece estar se divertindo tanto assim.

- Você vai ficar aqui. – Ele constata em desamparo. Eu me sentiria ofendido pelo seu tom, se não estivesse discretamente maravilhado demais com a primeira vitória. – Como eu vou fazer com Ron e Mione? – E você _me_ pergunta? Por que diabos eu tenho que pensar em tudo?

- Eles vão descobrir de qualquer jeito amanhã de manhã.

- Mas _o que_ exatamente eles vão descobrir, Malfoy? – Que tipo de pergunta _é essa_, por Salazar? – Que você está dando um tempo aqui em casa porque seu pai descobriu que nós _transamos em cima da mesa de jantar dele antes da irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo me trair_? – Tecnicamente foi depois, mas acho melhor não mencionar isso. Sinto que a conversa não está indo por um bom caminho.

- Você sempre pode inventar alguma coisa, Potter. – E eu sempre posso sustentar quantas mentiras forem necessárias para conseguir o que eu quero. Quer enganar o pobretão e a sangue ruim? Tem meu apoio. Só não ouse me expulsar daqui.

Para meu leve desespero, ele levanta, apóia-se na mesa, inclina-se e levanta meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos da mão livre, obrigando-me a encará-lo. O olhar dele é sério e parece tentar ler minha alma. Muito sexy, Potter, mas não vai acontecer.

- Eu não vou inventar nada enquanto eu não souber o que... – Levanto rapidamente, puxo-o pela gola da camiseta e mordo seu lábio inferior de leve, interrompendo-o. Malditos Gryffindors e sua resistência a relacionamentos sutis. Há um limite para as explicações que eu posso inventar.

Ele estremece, o ar quente da boca dele contra a minha. Seus dedos apertam minha nuca e me puxam para beijá-lo, e eu sinto meu sorriso malicioso de vitória derramar-se pelos meus lábios conforme eu os abro. Nossas línguas se encontram, nossas peles se arrepiam, e eu me afasto o suficiente para sussurrar:

- Explique você, Potter. – Afinal, ele é tão responsável por isso quanto eu. Diferente dos boatos que correm por aí, não há sequer uma gota de sangue veela em minhas veias, então eu não posso ser acusado de seduzi-lo contra sua vontade. Certo?

Ele cora e se afasta, desviando os olhos com uma expressão frustrada.

- Eu vou buscar uma camiseta pra você vestir. – Ele suspira. Hmm, Gryffindor em fuga.

- Melhor não. Seus amiguinhos já vão ter um ataque ao me virem aqui, você não vai querer que eles reconheçam uma peça de roupa sua no meu corpo. – Sorrio enviesado. – Mas seria gentil se você diminuísse a temperatura ambiente só um pouquinho, para que eu possa usar minhas próprias vestes. – Pisco. Ele faz que sim e se afasta.

Eu aposto que ele pode mandar o elfo doméstico fazer isso daqui, mas ele se retira da cozinha do mesmo jeito. Tudo bem, Harry, eu dou um tempo pra você se recuperar.

Eu também preciso respirar, de qualquer forma. Jogo o corpo pra trás na cadeira, suspirando. Merlin, isso foi cansativo.

Tomo mais um gole de café, alcançando o Profeta Diário do outro lado da mesa. Minha mente dá um mortal no ar quando bato os olhos na data. Cinco de junho.

Uau. Obrigado, Potter, por me deixar exausto o suficiente para esquecer meu próprio aniversário. É um feito e tanto.

- A temperatura está melhor? – Ele voltou. Meus olhos continuam presos na data. Meneio a cabeça positivamente. – Você pode se vestir então.

Eu me levanto sem emitir uma palavra, ainda chocado com a minha falta de orientação no tempo. Meu caminho até a porta é interrompido por uma pequena coruja cinza-escura, elegante e familiar, que pousa em meu braço. Amarië. Sempre boa em encontrar janelas abertas.

- É a coruja de sua mãe. – Potter constata, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Eu perguntaria como ele tem tanta certeza, se não estivesse tão perturbado.

- É. – Murmuro, voltando a me sentar e alcançando a carta e o pequeno embrulho que a ave trazia em suas garras. Assim que se vê livre deles, ela pousa na mesa e começa a bicar uma geléia caseira de morango. Potter provavelmente nunca viu uma coruja que prefere geléia a pequenos roedores nojentos, pois seu olhar curioso desvia-se da minha correspondência para Amarië, o que me alivia.

A letra delicada e levemente afiada de mamãe é inconfundível.

"_Querido Draco,_

_Espero que Potter esteja tratando-o bem. Suponho que ele saiba que é seu aniversário e que esteja planejando um jantar à altura para comemorar. Kreacher já serviu o famoso bolo de aniversário dos Black? Ele sabe de cor todas as datas de nascimento da família, se não apareceu até agora provavelmente ainda está misturando seus ingredientes secretos. A aparência do bolo é repulsiva, mas o gosto é agradável e a tradição diz que dá sorte. Regulus morreu no ano em que se recusou a comê-lo, Bella foi presa um mês depois de atirar o seu no chão... Por via das dúvidas, coma."_

Ah, isso explica MUITA coisa.

E o elfo vai aparecer cantando por aqui? Eu não sei se quero que Potter descubra. Eu já tenho muito com o que ocupar a cabeça.

"_Você terá os presentes que quiser quando voltar para casa, por enquanto estou apenas lhe enviando uma pequena lembrança. Trata-se de uma relíquia de família: Uma das muitas jóias que eu e minhas irmãs encontramos escondidas pela casa em que você está agora. Pelas iniciais (que de certa forma são também as suas) acredito que tenha pertencido a Dorea Black antes de se casar com Charlus Potter. Espero que isso o ajude a encontrar forças, se necessário. _

_Parabéns, e sinto muito que não possa estar conosco em seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Tenho conversado muito com Lucius a respeito de seu relacionamento com Potter. Ele ainda está abalado com o choque, mas creio que aos poucos posso convencê-lo a aceitar. Prometo mantê-lo informado, querido. Mande-me notícias por Amarië._

_Com amor,_

_Narcissa."_

Sorrio, sentindo-me sinceramente animado pela carta. Abro o embrulho com uma pontada de ansiedade. É engraçado. Quanta ironia pode caber em uma jóia? Ergo a fina corrente de ouro branco e me deparo com um pequeno pingente...

Em forma de limão.

Toda a minha vida parece ter se tornado uma grande piada sem graça de uns tempos para cá. A pedra tem uma cor linda, verde claro com leves reflexos amarelados, e está lapidada com perfeição. Mas por que diabos lapidaram _nesse formato idiota_? As letras D e B bruxuleiam em prata no interior da pedra, sendo ocasionalmente substituídas pelo lema da família Black, em letras minúsculas: "_Toujours Pur_".

- Você está com cara de quem ganhou meias no natal, Malfoy. – Para completar, Potter está rindo da minha cara. Literalmente.

Eu não sei qual era o problema da minha antepassada com limões, mas tanto faz. Eu preferia que fosse uma cobra, mas coloco o colar no pescoço do mesmo jeito, encarando em desafio o adorável idiota que ri em pé ao meu lado.

Kreacher escolhe esse momento para aparecer na cozinha todo orgulhoso, segurando o bolo mais absolutamente repulsivo que eu já vi na vida, com uma vela negra em cima. Ele cantarola um "parabéns" desafinado e pousa a bandeja na minha frente com um imenso sorriso.

Eu não sei se vomito ou se choro, então escolho ficar estático.

- Mas quê? – Potter está perplexo. – Draco, é...?

- Meu aniversário. – Murmuro constrangido. Que situação desagradável.

- Como o senhor Harry Potter não sabia? – Kreacher soa acusador, segurando minha mão em seguida e a beijando, para meu desespero. – Parabéns, jovem Draco Malfoy. _Toujours pur!_ – Pela felicidade do elfo até parece que o aniversário é dele. Fico aliviado quando ele solta minha mão sem pular para um abraço, nem nada do gênero. – Kreacher fez o bolo especial de aniversário dos Black!

- Eu... Muito obrigado, Kreacher. Minha mãe sempre fala dele nos aniversários lá de casa. Era o bolo favorito dela. – Minto com um sorriso de puro pânico. Potter arregala os olhos em descrença. É, eu também não consigo imaginar minha refinada mãe comendo essa... Massa escura e gosmenta. Uma porção de aranhas e insetos repugnantes esmagados não pareceria menos convidativa.

Mas eu é que não vou desafiar esse bolo. Nunca vi um doce que berrasse tanto _magia negra_.

O elfo tem lágrimas nos olhos.

- A menina Narcissa sempre comia todos seus bolos de aniversário! É por isso que é tão feliz! É um bolo da sorte! – Quem sou eu para negá-lo? O elfo está praticamente pulando de alegria. É uma cena impressionante. Então arregala os olhos com uma idéia. – Eu sem dúvida prepararei um para ela esse ano! Agora que o senhor Potter é amigo dos Malfoy ele pode entregá-lo, não é mesmo, mestre?

- Erm... Claro, Kreacher. – Eu não o culpo por se jogar em uma cadeira ao meu lado. É muita confusão para uma só hora. – Eu... Parabéns. – Potter sussurra, orbes verde esmeralda erguendo-se em minha direção.

Eu meneio a cabeça murmurando um "obrigado" em resposta. Não acho que eu possa esperar muito mais, considerando que há um elfo doméstico _literalmente entre nós_, espremendo uma cadeira e sentando-se nela. Meu Salazar, é a primeira vez que presencio algo assim.

Há três pratinhos empilhados na bandeja, três colheres e um... facão. E se minha mãe julga esse... Ritual macabro importante o suficiente para alertar-me a seu respeito em sua carta, não sou eu quem vai quebrá-lo.

Eu quase posso sentir todos antepassados Black reunidos ao redor da mesa, sorrindo com deboche. Talvez seja só a minha pressão caindo diante das circunstâncias. Talvez haja mesmo alguma magia de invocação nesse protótipo repugnante de doce.

Talvez eu não queira saber.

Corto e sirvo o bolo para nós três o mais rápido que consigo. Sob o olhar aterrorizado de Potter e o orgulhoso de Kreacher, coloco a colher na boca sem ousar parar para pensar.

A consistência é desagradável. O gosto, como minha mãe prometeu, é bom. Parece... Chocolate com avelãs. Eu termino meu pedaço e sirvo-me de outro – Por via das dúvidas, não pretendo deixar sobrar uma migalha. – antes que Potter consiga convencer-se a provar o seu. Kreacher já está lavando seu próprio prato.

- Eu... Acho melhor você comer, Potter. Tradições Black devem ser seguidas. – Eu murmuro entre uma colherada e outra. Alguma coisa em minha voz o convence, e ele passa a comer seu pedaço, para meu alívio.

- Tem gosto de morango com creme! – Ele exclama surpreso, mirando o bolo com descrença.

- ...É. Tem. – Sorrio amarelo, sentido meu estômago revirar. Como bom futuro marido protetor, não compartilharei o horror da verdade com Potter.

O elfo doméstico se aproxima para retirar a bandeja e nossos pratos finalmente vazios, mas pára de súbito.

- Dorea. – Ele diz simplesmente, apontando para o colar em meu pescoço. – Faz muitos anos que Kreacher não vê essa jóia.

- Você a conheceu? – Quantos anos esse elfo tem, Merlin? – O colar estava com minha mãe...

- É claro que Kreacher conheceu a menina Dorea! Ela amava minhas tortas de limão, meus chás de limão, meus molhos de limão... E havia um limoeiro nos jardins naquela época. Ela nunca saia de perto dele. Era a obsessão dela. Seu tataravô não poderia ter dado um colar mais adequado para a filha. – QUAL É O PROBLEMA DESSA FAMÍLIA AFINAL? Eu tenho que me concentrar muito para não chutar o elfo. Então ele abaixa a voz, como se quisesse evitar que os quadros escutassem: - Mas ela saiu muito nova dessa casa, a menina Dorea. Casou-se às pressas. Dizem que estava grávida. – Elfo fofoqueiro. – Deixou o colar com a irmã, a senhorita Cassiopeia. As duas eram muito próximas até o casamento, mas a senhorita Cassiopeia nunca a perdoou por ter deixado a casa. Ela andava de um lado para o outro com o colar, resmungando que a irmã havia "engravidado de propósito", "apaixonado-se por um perfume de limão estúpido" e "trocado-a pelos olhos daquela cor". – Ele aponta para o pingente e olha de esguelha para Potter. Eu sinto um calafrio. Dorea começa a fazer algum sentido em minha cabeça. – Quando a senhora Walburga cansou dos resmungos da tia, escondeu o colar. Sua mãe deve tê-lo encontrado. Ele é um pouco feminino, na opinião de Kreacher... – A voz dele assume um tom de reprovação, e ele volta a olhar de Potter para mim. – Mas não é como se Kreacher já não tivesse visto de tudo nessa casa. – O elfo conclui baixinho, afastando-se com os pratos.

Uau. "Sempre puros". Ahan. Façam-me rir.

- A família Black é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. – Potter comenta, erguendo uma sobrancelha, fitando o nada. Sou obrigado a concordar. Quando o elfo sai da cozinha, ele aproxima a cadeira da minha, seus dedos pousam na pela ainda nua da minha cintura e ele se inclina para sussurrar em meu ouvido: - Por que não me disse que era seu aniversário...?

Sinto um arrepio atravessar meu corpo quando ele me puxa para seu colo, mordendo minha orelha. Procuro os lábios dele com os meus, mexendo-me estrategicamente em seu colo. Ele suspira e eu invado sua boca, satisfeito. Não consigo imaginar presente melhor do que esse; nós certamente iremos até o final agora...

Ouço o barulho de asas. A primeira coisa que me ocorre é que Amarië ainda está aqui, pacientemente esperando minha resposta. A segunda é que há mais aves entrando na cozinha. _Droga._

Potter interrompe o beijo, olhando com curiosidade para o pacote de aparência pesada depositado por duas corujas à nossa frente na mesa. A coruja de penas negras e olhos vermelhos de Pansy e a coruja cor de ferrugem de Blaise, percebo.

Alcanço o pergaminho anexado ao embrulho, tomando o cuidado de encontrar um ângulo em que Potter não consiga ler a letra escandalosa de Pansy.

"_Draquinho,_

_Parabéns pelo aniversário! Como está indo a missão amarra-Potter? Eu e Blaise nos perguntamos o tempo todo como você está se virando na jaula dos leões... Heh. Decidimos dar uma mãozinha. Escolhemos seu presente para que você possa comemorar hoje no melhor estilo Slytherin e, de quebra, derrubar fácil qualquer leão que se meta no caminho... Aproveite!_

_Pan&Blay"_

- Seus amigos? – Faço que sim. – Não vai abrir o pacote?

Relutantemente, começo a fazê-lo. Pansy é uma Slytherin, se houvesse algo aqui que Potter não pudesse ver ela certamente teria escrito na carta. Acho.

Para meu alívio e divertimento, o que encontro são duas garrafas da bebida mais popular das noitadas em Slytherin: Tequila Nundu **[1]**, também conhecida como Tequila Envenenada.

E um plano idiota, porém de aparência promissora, forma-se imediatamente em minha cabeça.

- Hey, Potter, eu tenho uma idéia de como lidar com seus amigos. – Sorrio com malícia.

Ele olha desconfiado para mim e para a garrafa, mas acaba ouvindo. E concordando.

* * *

A campainha toca às seis da tarde. Mione aparentemente se esforçou para enrolar Ron por tempo o suficiente para eu me livrar de Draco. Acho que ela vai ficar um pouco decepcionada quando descobrir que ele ainda está aqui. E completamente irada quando perceber o que nós pretendemos.

Eu adoraria ter alguma idéia melhor, mas por mais que eu tenha tentado não me ocorreu nada. Porque não há nada. Todas as opções são ruins. A de Draco é a menos pior – Ou pelo menos a mais convincente.

Muito obrigado, Rita Skeeter.

Dirigindo-me à porta, sinto-me tonto. Meu dia resumiu-se a acontecimentos bizarros e planejamentos perigosos. Definitivamente não era isso que eu tinha em mente quando acordei Draco Malfoy essa manhã, mas eu deveria ter imaginado, certo? Não é algo natural. Não é algo fácil. Estou desanimado, mas encher a cara faz parte do plano, e pela primeira vez na vida isso me soa como um doce consolo.

Abro a porta para encontrar uma Hermione sorridente e cheia de sacolas de compras ao lado de um Ron terrivelmente entediado.

- Vocês demoraram... – Comento enquanto eles entram, Hermione abandonando as sacolas em um canto e Ron resmungando. – Vocês não imaginam quem está aí.

Hermione congela. Ela imagina. Ron parece só vagamente curioso. Quando eu conto, os dois me encaram estarrecidos, por seus próprios motivos.

Vamos ao plano de Malfoy: Mentira sobre mentira, e uma bebida suficientemente alcoólica para tornar os piores inimigos tão próximos quanto amigos de infância. Eu não vejo como isso pode dar certo, mas ele garante que esse tipo de situação é sua especialidade, e que não há como dar errado se eu _confiar nele_. Eu desconfio que jogar meus problemas assim nas costas de um Malfoy não seja exatamente a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, mas a sensação de não ser o responsável supremo pelo sucesso ou fracasso de uma situação por pelo menos uma noite é estupidamente agradável.

Espero não me arrepender depois.

No tom mais perplexo que consigo simular, explico a suposta súbita aparição de Malfoy esta tarde, decidido a me agradar em troca de favores junto ao Ministro da Magia. Mione cruza os braços e me olha como quem exige uma explicação. Ron fica indignado, falando em expulsá-lo a ponta-pés com seus agrados, mas muda completamente o semblante quando conto que ele trouxe de presente duas garrafas de Tequila Nundu.

- Uau. Uma tequila envenenada! Bem, isso seria um desperdício. Nós poderíamos aceitá-la, já que está aqui. E depois mandar Malfoy a merda, você sabe. – Ele sorri de orelha a orelha.

Quando Malfoy disse que qualquer adolescente bruxo sonhou um dia em beber uma daquelas, mas que poucos podiam de fato fazê-lo devido ao seu preço exorbitante, eu achei que ele estivesse subjugando meu amigo de alguma forma. Mas talvez ele _tenha_ afinal algum conhecimento de causa.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Abro um sorriso sacana, totalmente inspirado em meu querido padrinho. Assim eu não me sinto imprestável como um Slytherin – Só, talvez, imprestável como um Marauder.

- E se estiver em-ve-ne-na-da _mesmo_? – Mione cantarola, estreitando os olhos com maldade. Ela não pode de fato acreditar nisso, mas está na cara que quer me desmascarar.

- É só fazê-lo beber primeiro. – Ron revira os olhos. – Ele ainda está aí, não está?

- Na sala de estar. – Mal termino de falar e Ron já está se encaminhando para lá. Seguro Hermione pelo ombro, e imploro em voz rápida e baixa: - Confia em mim. Por favor. Você não imagina o tamanho da enrascada que eu e Malfoy nos metemos, e _realmente_ é melhor assim. Por favor?

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, Harry? – Ela parece preocupada.

- Espero que sim. – Murmuro, indo atrás de Ron. Eu sei que não vai ficar por isso mesmo, mas devo ter ganhado algum tempo.

Na minha sala de estar, um Draco já há algumas horas completamente vestido e um Ron sedento por Tequila Nundu se encaram em silêncio. Creio que ambos têm motivos para não ofenderem muito um ao outro nesse exato instante, e não fazem idéia de como se comunicarem de outra forma, decidindo ficar quietos.

Quando estamos todos na sala, Malfoy conduz a situação com maestria. Aceita a forma desaforada de Ron exigir que prove a bebida, sem demonstrar abalo ao virar o _shot_. – Apesar de ter jurado esta tarde que nem ele, depois de todos esses anos, fica sem sentir os efeitos imediatos da famosa Tequila Envenenada. – E quando Ron, em pé, vira seu primeiro _shot_, ao lado de uma contrariada Hermione que ele exige que o acompanhe, Draco ampara-o quase gentilmente quando tonteia. Mione, sentada no sofá, tem os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de nojo, mas parece relativamente estável. E agora Malfoy está ligando o som, enquanto ainda tem coordenação para fazê-lo.

Não há forma de eu levar isso tranquilamente sem virar uma também. A cor e a forma de tomar são parecidas com as da tequila muggle, mas o gosto é assustadoramente ácido e a sensação queimada na garganta é amplificada consideravelmente.

E o mundo está rodando, rodando, rodando.

Mione está rindo. Ron e Draco estão juntos virando outra.

A sala de estar dos Black, os gritos enlouquecidos de um quadro indignado, meus melhores amigos, meu arquiinimigo de colégio, música alta e uma bebida incrivelmente tóxica.

Mione está virando outro _shot_ com Ron. Draco está servindo um para Kreacher.

Um desastre iminente, um último dia de paz que é o caos, amigos geralmente discretos se agarrando de forma constrangedora, um Slytherin atraente demais para a minha sanidade _equeestátirandoacamisa..._ Outro _shot_ pra mim.

Mione está dançando com Kreacher. Malfoy e Ron gargalham e se abraçam.

Amarelo, laranja, rosa, roxo, noite. O sol está se pondo, ninguém fala coisa com coisa, um quadro está chorando compulsivamente. O elfo jura que é o dia mais feliz da vida dele, Mione declara com lágrimas nos olhos que Draco seria bem vindo na família, Malfoy conta que nós já estávamos amigos há algum tempo, Ron afirma que ele é o ex-protótipo de comensal da morte mais hilário que conheceu em toda sua vida e exige uma explicação de por que infernos eu o escondi deles por tanto tempo. Engulo em seco e viro mais um.

Kreacher está ensinando um passo de dança élfica particularmente complexo para Mione.

Mione está em cima da mesa tentando dançar como um elfo.

Draco está literalmente chorando de rir.

Ron tropeça no tapete, cai sentado, tomba o corpo pra frente, bate a cabeça no chão. E começa a berrar que bateu a cabeça no teto.

Quem está chorando de rir agora sou eu. E aquele sofá ali no canto é muito fofinho e convidativo. Pulo nele.

Draco pula em cima de mim.

Ron pula em cima dele.

Kreacher pula em cima de Ron.

Mione percebe que ninguém está assistindo sua dança élfica, grita frustrada, faz cara de choro e vira outro _shot_.

Ron levanta correndo para consolá-la, Kreacher voa longe alguns metros, Malfoy abre o sorriso mais obsceno que eu já vi e me beija. Arregalo os olhos.

Mione pára de chorar, dá um gritinho empolgado e propõe um brinde.

Ron permanece estático entre o sofá e a mesa por um momento, e então cai de joelhos, apontando para nós e dobrando-se de tanto rir.

Kreacher não se move. Ou morreu na queda, ou caiu no sono.

Eu desisto de me importar e beijo Malfoy até perder o fôlego. O resto da noite resume-se a danças em volta de uma fogueira conjurada no tapete, _shots_ de Tequila Nundu até as garrafas terminarem, amassos de dois casais estupidamente felizes e conversas absurdas que nenhum de nós vai lembrar.

E quatro bruxos e um elfo doméstico bêbados e exaustos dormindo no chão da sala de estar da mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black.

* * *

**[I]** _"O __nundu__ é indiscutivelmente o animal mais perigoso da Terra. Um enorme leopardo da África Oriental que se desloca em silêncio, apesar de seu tamanho, e cujo hálito causa uma doença capaz de eliminar um povoado inteiro. O __nundu__ nunca foi subjugado por menos de cem bruxos qualificados juntos." _– Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam.

* * *

_Aimeudeus_, que vergonha. 8) Desculpem... É. Eu sumi, né? Sem aviso, e tals... Puxa, que coisa. Péssimo hábito.

Então... Terceiro ano, vestibular, desespero por acabar o colégio... Eu basicamente vivi para estudar e fazer festa, alternadamente, e deixei o resto em hiatus. Foi legal até. Ao menos a parte das festas. Agora é esperar pra ver se a parte do estudo deu algum resultado... Heh.

Eu não abandonei a fic. Eu pretendo terminá-la sim, e também as outras que estão (mais) abandonadas. Independente de ter passado ou não no vestibular, então, hmm, sem pânico. Eu até estou com outros projetos legais pulando na cabeça. Uma hora dá tilt, mas, erm, vamos aproveitar enquanto não acontece. x.x

Eu continuo amando as reviews de vocês. Elas são fofas e me fazem dançar. Eu parei para relê-las outro dia e fiquei com _tanta_ vergonha por ter desaparecido que sentei na mesma hora pra continuar esse chap... Espero que tenham gostado, ele definitivamente vai pro pessoal das reviews, heh. (Não que eu não ame todo mundo que gasta um pouco do seu precioso tempo aqui. ;x) Geralmente eu respondo todas elas, mas eu me sentiria meio idiota dando um reply pra vocês quase um ano depois (em alguns casos), então ficam aqui minhas desculpas, agradecimentos e promessa de que eu respondo todas as próximas, oui? Aos que mandaram reviews mais recentemente, hey, vocês são parcialmente responsáveis pela minha volta. :D Obrigada.

Por último, mas não menos importante... Álcool não é a solução para suas vidas, crianças! Minha experiência diz que a tendência é justamente contrária! Foi tudo idéia daquele adorável Slytherin imprestável, huh. Então, por favor, sem acusações de eu estar estimulando o mau caminho ou algo do gênero... (Eu acabo de sair do terceiro ano. Acho que mereço um desconto...)

Bem, bem, bem, prometo aparecer em breve. Não desistam de mim, por favor. ;)

Kisses! ;*


	8. Silent Whirlpool

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, huhuh, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso 1: Spoilers de DH!**

**Aviso 2:** **Slash, Yaoi, Lemon.** Ou, em outras palavras, homens apaixonados uns pelos outros, se pegando em algum momento da fic, huh. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

**Silent Whirlpool**

Qual a minha combinação favorita para começar o dia? Poção anti-ressaca e café. Eis um combo que salva vidas. E reputações. E possíveis animais de estimação com os quais você tenha resolvido dividir sua garrafa de Tequila Nundu, naquele seu divino estado de inconseqüência etílica, e que precisem de algum método de desintoxicação urgente. Incluo elfos domésticos nessa categoria, claro. (Sim, Kreacher deve sua vida a mim, Draco Malfoy, a quem ele provavelmente deveria considerar seu novo verdadeiro mestre, cujas ordens de obter sub-repticiamente informações sórdidas a respeito de Potter ele cumpriria sem hesitação. Não?)

Mas considerando meu nível de divagação, desconfio que Potter obtenha suas poções com algum fornecedor de segunda categoria. Um pensamento, aliás, bem mais alegre do que o que acaba de me ocorrer, nesse irritante fluxo descontrolado de raciocínio – o de que ele poderia estar fazendo suas próprias poções e, nesse caso, eu é quem provavelmente necessitaria de alguma intervenção médica.

O café, entretanto, é bastante bom. Kreacher deve ser responsável pela obtenção dos grãos. E ele deve ter alguma experiência no ramo, afinal, Blacks adoram café. Eu não sei tanto assim sobre a família de mamãe, mas, Merlin, se vocês vissem quanto café ela e tia Bella tomavam quando Voldemort estava _docemente_ hospedado em nossa casa... Enfim. Era muito café. E _eu_ certamente preciso dessa bebida para sobreviver. E para um Malfoy admitir que depende de algo aparentemente tão banal, é porque é grave. E como eu também sou Black, devo supor que... Salazar, eu não deveria ter colocado espuma de leite, quantos desenhos perturbadores eu preciso enxergar até que...

Eu juro que mato Potter e seu fornecedor de quinta categoria.

Seria engraçado, sabe. Se não houvesse _tanta coisa_ em jogo, e eu não tivesse jurado dar conta do recado sozinho. Então, quando ouço passos cambaleantes vindos do andar superior, sinto a tensão enganchar sem piedade em minhas costas, e sei que ela não vai soltar sem uma longa e ingrata batalha.

Os passos tornam-se um pouco mais estáveis, o que só pode significar que, quem quer que seja que tenha finalmente despertado, acaba de tomar a poção que eu gentil e estrategicamente deixei na mesa de centro – que definitivamente não marca o centro de mais nada naquela sala, e eu não sei dizer se foi a mesa que nós deslocamos, ou se foi tudo que estava ao seu redor.

Respiro aliviado ao ver Harry parado junto à porta, os olhos fixos em mim através dos óculos que ainda estão tortos. Reparo, com um leve temor pela minha sanidade, como é cada vez mais difícil de pensar nele como _Potter_ quando ele está presente. Porque, bom, Potter é um idiota.

E Harry tem olhos verdes e misteriosos demais para ser um idiota. Para não mencionar a boca irritantemente vermelha e voluptuosa. (Se irritante significasse sexy. Pois é. Estou perdido.)

- Essa poção que você compra, Potter – Eu praticamente cuspo o nome dele, o que o faz arquear as sobrancelhas, mas eu não fiz por desprezo. É só que o maldito nome não queria se obrigar a sair da minha garganta. – Ela apenas demora a fazer efeito, e eu devo supor que ainda estou semi-bêbado, ou ela tem algum tipo de efeito colateral mesmo?

A essa altura ele já está sentado a minha frente, fitando com preocupação o jornal em minhas mãos. Que está com a primeira página virada contra a madeira da mesa, obviamente. Eu não estava preparado para encontrar uma foto minha, semi nu, sob alguma chamada escandalosa, na primeira página do Profeta, sem ter tomado uma xícara de café.

Confesso que já tomei duas e ainda não virei o maldito jornal.

- É uma poção normal, Draco. Eu já estou me sentindo bem. – Ele estende a mão para as folhas sob meus dedos, e um calafrio passa por mim ao sentir o papel áspero escapar.

- É porque você é descontrolado por natureza, Potter, mas eu gosto de ter controle sobre minhas faculdades mentais, e desde... – Me interrompo. Porque sei que estou soando histérico, pressinto que vou falar algo comprometer e fico um pouco atordoado com a expressão de Harry.

Tão subitamente irônica, com um sorriso largo e malicioso e uma sobrancelha arqueada. Tão provocativa, como se ele estivesse mesmo esperando que eu dissesse algo comprometedor. Tão irritante, jogando na minha cara que alguma coisa ali era minha culpa.

Tão _minha_, que eu quase tentei pegá-la de volta do rosto dele.

E decido permanecer em silêncio, porque sei _perfeitamente bem_ que não é seguro provocar alguém com essa expressão. Mas eu adoraria saber o que se passa nessa cabeça perturbada.

Ele inclina a cabeça, em silêncio, e finalmente percebo que o jornal está virado e, de fato, eu apareço semi nu na primeira página.

É, parece que combinação nenhuma de poção anti ressaca e café vai conseguir salvar minha reputação dessa vez. Acho que, se eu estivesse em casa, teria o privilégio de ver meu pai chorando pela primeira vez na vida. De puro desgosto, mas mesmo assim, memorável.

- O que está escrito? – Pergunto em um sussurro. Não que eu tenha planejado um sussurro. Não que minhas cordas vocais tenham obedecido.

Só percebo que estou com os olhos cerrados e minha testa apoiada nos dedos quando sinto a mão de Harry em meu rosto, acariciando-o de leve. Talvez por ser a primeira demonstração de afeto dele desde que acordamos, eu realmente me assusto e pulo alguns centímetros para trás. Ele abaixa a mão, com algo entre surpresa e discreto arrependimento pairando nos olhos, e eu sou _tão idiota_. Porque eu mal sei explicar _o quanto eu queria_ aquilo.

Ele me entrega as folhas, se voltando para a comida e para o bule de café, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Desde quando Potter é tão quieto? Estou com a sensação de estar falando sozinho desde que ele entrou aqui.

A manchete, em letras enormes, ocupava quase metade da folha. _Harry Potter: Vingativo, ou culpado desde o início? _Sério. Eu que apareço sem camisa, e meu nome nem está na manchete.

Se bem que, só de bater os olhos, dá pra perceber que o nome _Malfoy_ aparece muito mais vezes do que deveria no resto da página, considerando... Bem, minha dignidade, talvez. Mas acho que a forma ora inegavelmente maliciosa, ora confusa, com que minha pequena e exposta imagem olha para um pequeno e constrangido Potter, até que, estabanado, ele feche a porta na cara de todos os leitores do Profeta Diário... Isso por si só deve bastar para que eu risque _dignidade_ do meu vocabulário, certo?

O barulho de mais passos cambaleantes faz com que nós dois paremos o que estamos fazendo, e nos encaremos _quase_ em pânico. _Quase_ porque Potter parece ter acordado meio desprovido de emoções, de forma que apenas _eu_ estou em pânico. Estranho.

Mas quando Weasley irrompe na cozinha de Grimmauld Place, olhando a sua volta como se estivesse sendo perseguido e com a delicadeza de um trasgo tonto, eu já me recompus. Ao contrário da aberração ruiva, que arregala os olhos ainda mais e quase cai para trás quando percebe seu melhor amigo calmamente sentado a minha frente, servindo-se de geléia de abóbora. (Aliás, eca. Eu nunca vou entender por que o mundo bruxo elegeu abóbora como sua fruta predileta. Não importa quão puro e tradicional meu sangue seja.)

Calculo que o pobret... O grande amigo de Harry – por Salazar, a quem estou enganando? Nunca vou me acostumar com isso – esteja tentando desesperadamente descobrir quais partes do que ele se lembra aconteceram de fato ontem à noite.

Como Tequila Nundu é forte, mas não exatamente alucinógena, e um dos incríveis efeitos da poção anti-ressaca é o retorno quase total da memória...

Exato. Tudo que está saltando na mente dele foi real. E acho que, apesar de um pouco limitado, ele sabe disso.

Mas parece que o choque foi forte demais para o pobre Weasley. (Não tem problema chamá-lo de pobre se for assim, certo? Pobre Weasley. Pobrezinho do Weasley. Pobre, pobre Weasley... Estou tão penalizado.) Ele se arrasta até a mesa e senta à cabeceira, aparentemente mudo. Então começa a alternar olhares de súplica entre nós, até que os olhos batem na foto a minha frente e um ganido – juro! – escapa de sua garganta, como se tivessem pisado nele.

- Ron...

- Você disse que ele estava tentando te agradar para conseguir favores! Mas eu não pensei que...

- Ah, por favor Weasley, até parece...

- E _você!_ – Ele torna para mim com uma expressão de puro horror – Você estava sendo _legal_ ontem! – A entonação dele sugere que isso seja um grande e imperdoável crime.

- Eu _sou_ legal, Weasley. Quando eu quero. E eu te disse que Potter e eu estávamos amigos já há algum tempo. – Dou de ombros. – Você até gostou. E ele só disse aquilo a respeito do Ministério porque... Bem, você nunca me daria uma chance de provar que posso ser o ser mais fascinante do universo se estivesse sóbrio, certo?

O _pobrezinho_ do Weasley faz uma careta. E esse é o nível de comunicação com o qual eu preciso lidar se quero entrar na vida de um gryffindor. Céus.

- Amigos? Amigos? Amigos? – Ele travou? – Vocês estavam... Vocês estavam... Vocês estavam... – É, travou.

Estou ficando seriamente entediado.

Percebo que Potter pretende abrir a boca, e embora eu esteja mesmo um pouco preocupado com esse silêncio quase apático dele, tenho certeza que é uma péssima idéia, de forma que me apresso em cortá-lo.

- Eu vim ver como Potter estava, depois de toda aquela confusão lá na mansão, e a verdade é que aquela sua irmãzinha assanhada o deixou tão perturbado que ele me agarrou. – Explico, com ar inocente.

E quase comemoro quando vejo a expressão _nada apática_ de indignação que toma a face do gryffindor adorável à minha frente. Já o gryffindor tosco ao meu lado parece horrorizado.

- Harry? Oh, Harry! Harry, Ginny, eu… - Estou tentando dar um crédito para o sardento, sabe. É mesmo chocante. Mas é difícil de não pensar que talvez Granger, com aquele irritante intelecto, não esteja com ele apenas por algum tipo de experimento. Ou talvez por ter decidido que a honrosa missão gryffindor de sua vida seja ajudar esse ser limitado a viver e se comunicar em sociedade. Quem sabe? – Mas... – Então ele pausa, franze as sobrancelhas e me olha com desconfiança. – Por que você ainda está aqui, então?

Aparentemente ainda há uma faísca inteligência sob essa juba vermelha que ele chama de cabelo. O que é ótimo, pois eu esperava mesmo que ele me perguntasse isso.

- Eu gostei. – Respondo simplesmente.

E ouço Harry engasgar. _Vitória_.

Weasley fez outra careta. E empurrou a cadeira para trás, assombrado.

- E como você pode ver... – Ergo o Profeta para ele – fomos vítimas de um infeliz incidente.

- Por que você não vai embora? – Merlin, ele está quase chorando ou é impressão minha?

- Porque – começo lentamente. Como se explicasse para uma criança. Ou um filhote de trasgo. – nós estamos na capa. Do Profeta. Você acha que eu queria me meter nessa situação? Como você espera que eu apareça em casa? Acha que Lucius Malfoy vai me receber com um grande abraço, é?

- Ai, Merlin. Ai, Merlin, não estou ouvindo isso. Harry, diga que ele não pode ficar. Por favor!

- Ron. – Harry parece incrivelmente contrariado, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Acho que a mentira o ofende, de certo modo. O que é absurdo, visto que ela não é assim tão diferente da realidade, meu _santíssimo_ Potter. – Parte disso é mesmo minha culpa. E ele provavelmente tem mais direito a estar nessa casa do que eu.

- Isso... Não faz sentido. A casa é sua.

- Bem, é isso mesmo que os quadros nas paredes parecem pensar – Ele murmura ironicamente. – Malfoy fica aqui, Ron. – Sua voz é firme. Meus planos sempre funcionam, claro.

Um dos silêncios mais bizarros da história se instaura entre nós. Nem mesmo o raciocínio de Granger é capaz de decifrá-lo, ao que indica a forma como ela pisca os olhos compulsivamente ao entrar na cozinha com passos incertos.

Weasley escolhe esse momento para arregalar novamente os olhos, ao reparar outra vez na foto do jornal, e pular da cadeira agitado.

- Preciso explicar para eles! Preciso explicar lá em casa que _você enlouqueceu!_ – Ele diz, meio desesperado, e corre até Granger. – Eu te explico também. Vem comigo, por favor! – Ele implora quando ela faz menção de não se mover.

Com um olhar um tanto cético em nossa direção, a garota nos dá as costas e acompanha o namorado. Admito que ela escolheu uma missão muito nobre mesmo. Refiro-me a ajudar Weasley a se ajustar no mundo, claro.

Potter ostenta mais uma expressão irônica e desconcertante, como mais cedo. O sorriso não muito alegre parece dizer "_Eu_ que te ataquei, não é mesmo?", e os olhos...

Eu poderia me afogar nesses olhos, então prefiro olhar para o café que levo a boca – está provado que, apesar de já ter tentado inúmeras vezes, eu não consigo me afogar no café. Talvez porque o líquido clareie demais minha mente para que algum impulso suicida se mantenha.

- Eu não me importaria de ficar no quarto que pertenceu a minha mãe. – Comento, casualmente. É lógico que não pretendo me instalar no quarto de Potter. Sufocar nunca é uma tática perspicaz.

- Ahan. – Ele concorda, chamando Kreacher em seguida. Gostaria que ele tivesse hesitado um pouco mais, mas azar.

Quando o elfo aparece no aposento e recebe a ordem de arrumar o antigo quarto de Narcissa, fica indignado.

- De jeito nenhum! Só garotas dormiram lá, em todas as gerações! Elladora, Belvina, Cassiopeia e Dorea, Andromeda e a menina Narcissa! Não posso permitir que fique lá. – Ele nos olha feio, como se estivesse dando uma bronca séria. – Eu posso arrumar o antigo quarto de Sirius, é claro. – Afinal, o serzinho não parece ter o menor apreço pelo falecido padrinho de Harry.

Que não se anima muito com a idéia.

- Tem tantos quartos nessa casa. Por que não arruma o de Regulus?

- Ninguém mexe no quarto do senhor Regulus! – Kreacher faz voz de choro, e Harry rapidamente concorda em não encostar no quarto de Regulus. Se Potter não fosse tão mole, talvez conseguisse dar alguma ordem para seu elfo doméstico sem ser questionado.

- Certo, certo, e aqueles vazios no terceiro andar?

- O antigo quarto de Sirius é maior. E Draco merece um quarto maior.

- Apenas não mexa em nada da decoração, e não jogue nada fora. – Harry suspira. Não acredito que ele vai realmente deixar o elfo fazer o que bem entende. – Tire um pouco do pó e arrume a cama, sei lá.

- Eu vou dormir no único quarto que pertenceu a um gryffindor, é isso? – Pergunto sem querer transparecer que estou chateado. O pior não é ser o antigo quarto de um gryffindor, e sim ser praticamente um museu para Potter. Deu pra perceber isso, pelo tom dele. Se eu me espalhar muito, provavelmente estarei ofendendo seu sagrado padrinho. Mais uma preocupação. Excelente.

Mas, outra vez, fico sem resposta. Meu anfitrião já está subindo as escadas que levam ao térreo.

Sinto que meu plano para conquistar Potter não está exatamente no auge de sua glória.

**

* * *

**

Estou apaixonado por Draco Malfoy.

É um desastre do qual tenho plena convicção. Eu soube quando acordei, há quase duas semanas, após a noite de bebedeira mais estranha da minha vida. Bem, não exatamente quando acordei, mas quando tomei aquela poção amarga e o mundo voltou a entrar em foco.

Porque a primeira coisa que saltou a minha mente foi... _Draco_.

E, quando eu olhei a minha volta, eu estava exclusivamente procurando por _Draco_.

E, ao não encontrar _Draco_ onde deveria estar, meu coração disparou. De _medo_.

Não me ocorreu que uma possível fuga de Malfoy pudesse me causar uma imensa dor de cabeça. Não me pareceu um problema ter que enfrentar Ron e Mione sozinho. Não me incomodou a idéia de explicar para o mundo inteiro, por minha própria conta, o que diabos significava a foto que com certeza estaria no Profeta Diário naquela manhã.

Mas me ocorreu que Draco poderia ter ido embora para não voltar. E isso, ah, isso me aterrorizou.

O alívio que eu senti ao perceber que ele estava tomando café com tranqüilidade em minha cozinha não durou muito tempo. Afinal, uma voz parecia estar gritando na minha cabeça, em plena histeria: _Você está apaixonado por Draco Malfoy, seu grande, grande, grande idiota! _E...

Eu não sei o que Malfoy está fazendo aqui. Eu nem consigo começar a formular uma explicação razoável para a presença dele. Eu não sabia há duas semanas atrás, e eu ainda não sei.

Eu _entendo_ que ele esteja aqui. Eu entendo que ele se sinta no direito de estar aqui. E eu entendo porque ele não pode voltar para casa tão cedo.

Mas eu definitivamente não entendo _o que ele está pensando_.

A tranqüilidade dele me intriga. A forma como lidou com Ron ainda me confunde. Ele anda nessa casa como se fosse seu dono, fala com Kreacher como se fosse seu elfo, e conversa comigo como se eu fosse seu _amigo_.

E nas poucas tentativas que fiz de tocá-lo, ele recuou tanto que eu simplesmente desisti. Uma coisa é certa: ele não parece exatamente... Apaixonado por mim. Mas ele parece, sim, ter usado toda sua maldita astúcia slytherin para ser meu hóspede.

A sensação que tenho é que fui uma espécie de... Vítima dele. Vítima do maldito encanto daqueles olhos de chuva. E que eu jamais teria obtido notícias dele após aquela noite na Mansão Malfoy, se o Sr. Malfoy não tivesse gentilmente o expulsado de casa, obrigando-o a aparecer na minha porta.

Eu sinto vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede, como um elfo doméstico, cada vez que percebo que _sou grato a Lucius Malfoy_ por sua decisão.

Às vezes tudo parece um grande plano para me enlouquecer. Se Voldemort desconfiasse do poder que Draco Malfoy consegue ter sobre mim, e tivesse o utilizado ao seu favor...

Ele teria vencido a guerra.

É, é grave assim.

Duas semanas evitando aqueles olhos. Duas semanas com uma saudade quase insuportável daqueles lábios. Duas semanas imaginando como seria se eu simplesmente o prensasse contra a parede e não o soltasse nunca mais.

Mas eu me recuso. Se Malfoy está aqui apenas por alguma ironia do destino, eu é que não vou me humilhar implorando por sua atenção. Afinal, eu apenas imagino o que ele sairia falando por aí quando conseguisse resolver essa situação e se livrasse da minha companhia.

Certo, eu não acredito _realmente_ nisso. Está bem que ele é um slytherin, e que provavelmente possui uma natureza interesseira e com poucos escrúpulos, mas... Alguma coisa na naturalidade com que ele tem agido a minha volta me impede de acreditar que ele faria isso. Apesar de nosso histórico indicar o contrário.

É que ele realmente não parece estar... Fingindo sua forma de ser.

Ele simplesmente parece estar pedindo para que eu a aceite, com tudo que ela envolve, e... Lide com isso.

Mas que diabos isso significa, heim?

Duas semanas divagando sem chegar a lugar algum, duas semanas perseguindo e fugindo de Malfoy em minha própria casa. Merlin, socorro. Duas semanas _estudando_ Draco Malfoy.

E eu realmente deveria estar estudando para os NIEM's, sabe? Mas como eu poderia, com algo tão mais fascinante exigindo toda minha atenção? Não que eu não tente, mas estou fracassando.

Ainda mais desde que ele se ofereceu para me ajudar. Afinal, ele assistiu às aulas do sétimo ano e, em suas palavras, é inegavelmente melhor do que eu em certas matérias.

De fato, eu tenho aprendido muitas coisas desde que ele está aqui em casa.

Eu aprendi, por exemplo, que Draco _realmente_ ama voar. Afinal, por que outra razão ele levaria sua vassoura cada vez que sai de casa, se pode aparatar? Eu não sei para onde ele tem ido – Algum lugar seguro e sem repórteres, aparentemente, já que nenhum jornal conseguiu uma foto ou declaração sua desde o incidente sem camisa – mas ele sempre volta com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, e a ponta do nariz levemente avermelhada. Voar alto na Inglaterra sempre deixa a ponta de seu nariz avermelhada por causa do vento, vocês sabem.

Eu aprendi, também, que Draco Malfoy sabe tocar violão. Em uma de suas muitas saídas – ele realmente tem saído de casa muito mais do que eu. Tudo bem que eu praticamente não saí nessas duas últimas semanas... Ei, eu não estou fugindo. Apenas estou tentando me concentrar em meus estudos, e Kreacher pode comprar tudo que é preciso para manter uma casa. Sério. – Bem, em uma dessas saídas Draco trouxe cordas novas, e veio me mostrar. As cordas. É, como se fossemos amigos, pela euforia dele. Então ele explicou que havia um violão no quarto de Sirius, em perfeito estado, e que era realmente um violão bom demais para ficar abandonado. Meu padrinho certamente não ficaria feliz em ver aquele violão jogado em um canto, foi o que o maldito disse.

E eu deixei. Deixei que ele trocasse as cordas velhas, e tocasse o violão de Sirius. Eu já tinha permitido que ele _dormisse_ no quarto de Sirius, que chance eu tinha de conseguir negar o violão? (O que me lembra que... Eu realmente temi pelo lugar, um pouco depois de ceder à vontade de Kreacher. Mas das vezes em que Malfoy saiu e eu entrei no quarto para conferir, tudo parecia como antes. Quase como se ele respeitasse Sirius, e sua gritante decoração gryffindor. Coisa que, hã, eu duvido.)

Infelizmente, Draco não desceu com o violão, daquele jeito amigável dele. Detesto admitir que passei um bom tempo sentado na escada que leva ao último andar, ouvindo o som abafado que vinha do quarto.

Eu não reconheci as músicas, mas reconheço que ele toca bem.

Aliás, Draco realmente parece ter muito mais habilidades do que deveria. Porque eu também aprendi, nesses dias, que Draco Malfoy não só sabe cozinhar, como _adora_.

Sério. Como o filho da mãe aprendeu a cozinhar? Ninguém precisa disso em Hogwarts, e eu aposto que há quem prepare o que ele quiser na Mansão Malfoy.

Mas pelo que ele casualmente _comentou com Kreacher _– Às vezes o maldito conversa mais com o elfo doméstico do que comigo. Ele simplesmente tem surtos em que resolve ignorar minha presença. – essa é uma paixão que compartilha com sua mãe.

Eu não consigo imaginar a Sra. Malfoy cozinhando, mas Kreacher aparentemente consegue, visto sua empolgação. Ele não demorou em aparecer com vários livros de receitas secretas dos Black, que Draco aceitou com entusiasmo. Ele passou uma tarde inteira os folhando, ora maravilhado, ora fazendo caretas adoráveis. Não que eu estivesse olhando.

Falando em livros, outra coisa que eu aprendi é que Draco lê _muito_. Às vezes ele passa a tarde inteira na biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, enquanto eu estudo. Pelo que eu pude perceber, entre uma e outra espiada, ele lê praticamente qualquer coisa, de contos fantásticos e romances bruxos a livros históricos e manuais de poções.

Uma parte de mim adoraria acreditar que ele passa tanto tempo lendo apenas para ficar em minha companhia. Eu de fato quase me convenci disso após flagrá-lo mais de uma vez a me observar por sobre alguma capa, mas...

Quando eu comentei que nunca havia reparado se ele passava tanto tempo na biblioteca quando estávamos em Hogwarts, ele disse que o ambiente o incomodava, mas que pegava livros para ler no dormitório. E comentou, casualmente, que ele tinha até mesmo começado a escrever um livro! E, bem, para ter confiança para escrever um livro, eu suponho que ele realmente leia bastante, então... Ele provavelmente passa todo esse tempo na biblioteca comigo por esse motivo.

Por fim, mas não menos interessante, eu aprendi que, apesar das muitas habilidades inusitadas, Draco Malfoy não sabe o que vai fazer de sua vida, embora já esteja formado.

Ele não admitiu isso de forma muito animada.

Parece que abrir um restaurante ou sair por aí tocando um violão não são coisas dignas de um Malfoy, ou algo assim. Ser um escritor aparentemente não seria um problema se, novamente, o sobrenome Malfoy não atrapalhasse... Draco desconfia que não seria muito bem recebido pelos leitores, considerando a atual conjectura de mundo.

O que é uma idiotice, eu comentei, já que bastaria escrever sob um pseudônimo (E não escrever nenhum absurdo tipicamente slytherin, claro.)

Ao que ele rebateu, indignado, que não podia _esconder_ seu nome, ele precisava fazer algo que _orgulhasse_ seu nome. E que, bom, talvez ele simplesmente trabalhasse no Ministério, ou fizesse o que quer que fosse que seu pai julgasse melhor. Herdar os negócios da família. Investir. Bla, bla, bla.

Ele já não parecia feliz dizendo isso. Quando eu mencionei que era um plano deprimente, ele... Não gostou muito. A julgar pela forma que revirou os olhos e saiu da biblioteca, dando inicio a mais um surto de o-elfo-doméstico-é-mais-digno-de-minhas-palavras-do-que-você.

Enfim, semanas perturbadoras.

- Você não deveria estar estudando? - levanto em um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de Mione. Percebo que minha suposta tarde de estudos já está quase na metade.

E que eu passei a maior parte desse tempo estirado em um sofá da sala de visitas, olhando para o nada.

- Eu... Eu estava estudando, Mi! É só um intervalo, já vou voltar para... – Minha voz morre aos poucos. Eu sei que ela não está acreditando.

Mione senta em uma poltrona próxima, com um suspiro.

- Você realmente gosta dele, não é? – Para meu desconcerto, ela tem um sorrisinho cretino nos lábios.

Reviro os olhos, e caio de volta no sofá.

- Até parece. – Resmungo. O sorriso dela aumenta.

Mas eu não posso reclamar. Hermione é uma amiga incrível. Ela quase me enlouqueceu com toda aquela história sobre não enganar Ginny, mas agora que superamos esse tópico... Ela tem sido um poço de sanidade.

O último que me resta, aparentemente.

O mundo ainda está em polvorosa, graças àquela foto que Rita Skeeter publicou. Sair de cena me pareceu uma excelente idéia naquele momento, e Malfoy aparentemente tomou a mesma decisão, mas... A verdade é que nossa omissão apenas gerou mais boatos. E agora eu desconfio que, até que algum de nós faça algum tipo de declaração pública esclarecedora, as especulações não vão parar.

O palpite mais popular, é claro, é o de que eu enlouqueci. Eu chamo de "A Versão Weasley", já que, bem, a história com Ginny e as declarações acaloradas dos demais membros da supracitada família são as principais geradoras de tal suposição.

Mas eu também poderia citar as versões "Amor proibido", "A revanche dos comensais", "Puro apelo publicitário", "Harry, o vingativo sem noção", "Malfoy, o aproveitador deserdado", "Ritual inusitado de magia negra" ou a famigerada "Chifres ou galhadas?".

O que na prática significa que: 1. Já tentaram entrevistar até meu elfo doméstico; 2. Ron aparece aqui em casa apenas para verificar se eu já estou "melhor" e olhar apavorado para Draco; 3. Há uma série de organizações a favor dos direitos gays no mundo bruxo que estão tentando entrar em contato conosco. (Eles inclusive fizeram uma passeata no Beco Diagonal.); 4. Todos os contatos que eu não posso evitar (como tudo que envolve o Ministério e sua intrigante dependência das minhas opiniões), eu faço através de Hermione. A frase que ela mais tem dito nos últimos dias, aparentemente, é "nada a declarar."; 5. Se depender da cara com que Lucius Malfoy aparece nas fotos tiradas por pobres coitados que tentam entrevistá-lo, Draco vai morar comigo para sempre.

Não que seja uma má idéia.

- Voltei. Pansy me conseguiu mais cerveja amanteigada do que consigo tomar. Estão servidos? – A voz arrastada e levemente sarcástica que invade a sala me pega de surpresa, e eu quase pulo novamente do sofá. Sinto o sangue correndo pelo meu rosto e aposto que, quando coro, Hermione abre um sorriso triunfante. E irritantemente malicioso, pelo que observo pelo canto dos olhos.

Trato de me recompor enquanto Malfoy se acomoda ao lado de Hermione, colocando na mesa de centro uma caixa com seis cervejas amanteigadas grandes para viagem.

É _disso_ que eu estou falando. A forma casual dele. Como se nós fossemos amigos! Como se ele não tivesse chamado Hermione de "sangue-ruim" por anos a fio!

Aliás, o clima pacífico e agradável entre eles é um dos maiores mistérios que me cercam.

- Foi encontrar seus amigos? – Mione pergunta despreocupada, pegando um dos copos.

- Os que não querem me entrevistar, sim. – Ele responde, sorrindo torto e se servindo também de um copo. – Veio estudar com Potter?

- Pensei em perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda, mas aparentemente Harry tirou o dia de folga. – Ela ergue as sobrancelhas enquanto me fita.

E Draco me olha. Demoradamente.

Eu gostaria de dizer algo, sabe? Mas eu tenho me visto mais sem palavras do que nunca. É quase como se eu estivesse sempre... Chocado demais para conseguir formular alguma coisa. Ou com sérias propensões a falar o que eu não devo, de forma que decido me calar.

Sem dizer palavra, alcanço um copo da bebida quente, muito grato pela sua existência.

Ouço algo que me parece um suspiro exasperado, mas acho que ainda não é seguro erguer os olhos.

Eu gostaria de frisar que a maior parte das pessoas que conheço também não encontraria palavras se visse Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger conversando sem se agredirem.

Agora mesmo! Eles estão conversando sobre um livro que Hermione recomendou para Draco outro dia, e que ele tratou de ler avidamente na biblioteca. Quão descabida é essa cena?

- Narcissa deu alguma notícia? – Consigo formular, interrompendo-os. Eu e Malfoy conversamos freqüentemente sobre as notícias que a mãe dele manda a respeito da situação com Lucius.

Ele se volta para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e eu quase posso ouvir as palavras que ele freia. "Aprendeu a falar, Potter?"

- Recebi uma coruja essa manhã. Aparentemente, meu pai teve que dar explicações no Ministério por amaldiçoar um repórter. – Ele dá de ombros. – Não é exatamente uma grande evolução.

Eu faço que sim. Não há muito mais o que se dizer, certo?

E essa cerveja... Está terrivelmente quente. E nós nem estamos no inverno! Acho que vou derreter.

Eu cogito tirar a camisa, mas... Não quero passar uma idéia errada. Acho.

Então resmungo qualquer coisa sobre estar quente demais para tomar uma bebida de inverno dentro de casa. E me retiro do aposento.

Só consigo voltar a respirar normalmente quando alcanço o jardim aos fundos da casa. Não é um terreno imenso, como o da Mansão Malfoy, mas aposto que Narcissa organizou muitos eventos luxuosos, para pessoas devidamente selecionadas, neste jardim. Eu praticamente posso vê-los.

Árvores imponentes e belas cercam o terreno gramado, entre arbustos delicados e floridos. E eu não consigo evitar pensar em todas as pessoas que cresceram correndo por esse jardim. É estranho, mas mesmo sabendo da natureza da família Black, a qual eu provavelmente deveria desprezar, eu não consigo evitar me sentir intimidado por sua imponência.

Quase dá para entender porque esse negócio de tradição sobe à cabeça de alguns bruxos.

Eu penso em todas as pessoas que se amaram e se odiaram nesse lugar. Que talvez tenham escrito besteiras em troncos de árvores, há muito tempo atrás, e que juraram vingança olhando para o céu, bem onde eu me deito, no centro do gramado.

Eu penso em pessoas tão belas e tão distorcidas, ora aclamadas, ora desprezadas pela sociedade, e que talvez, em parte, apenas não tenham sido bem compreendidas. Ou, talvez, tenham sido bem compreendidas demais.

Pessoas com sorrisos enviesados, _perigosamente_ belas.

Quantos não fugiram dessa casa? E quantos não devem ter se refugiado nos jardins, ao passo que os familiares enfurecidos os amaldiçoavam? Quantas maldições não devem ter sido proferidas exatamente onde estou? E outras tantas juras de amor, em casamentos arranjados que foram celebrados aqui mesmo.

Quantas pessoas viveram e morreram nesse lugar?

Quantas pessoas sentiram falta dele?

E quantas desejaram nunca mais voltar?

E como eu posso não olhar para Draco e pensar que ele veio retomar o que grita por ele? O maldito, irritante, desnaturado, irônico, lindo e tentador herdeiro perdido.

Eu sei que a casa é minha. Mas o que _eu significo_ para essa casa e para toda sua tradição? Convenhamos. Eu sou o afilhado do cara que foi deserdado.

Uma voz parece murmurar bem baixinho em minha cabeça que eu adoraria fazer parte dessa história.

O que é vergonhoso, claro. Mas não exatamente uma mentira.

Não sei quanto tempo fico olhando para as nuvens, mas o sol já está quase se pondo quando ouço a porta que leva aos jardins ranger, e passos abafados pela grama se aproximarem.

Eu sei que não é Hermione. Ou Kreacher. Não me perguntem como, eu só sei.

Talvez seja a minha respiração presa na garganta quem está me avisando.

Então o herdeiro perdido e desnaturado (e lindo e irônico e eu preciso pensar em outra coisa agora mesmo!) deita ao meu lado, a uma distância que infelizmente não invade meu espaço pessoal.

Quando eu inclino o rosto em sua direção, percebo que ele tem a cabeça tombada para o lado, olhando diretamente para mim, com uma tranqüilidade invejável.

Essa é, provavelmente, a primeira vez nessas duas longas semanas em que eu não desvio os olhos.

Solto minha respiração, que estava presa já há algum tempo, em um suspiro talvez alto demais. E toda a malícia que ele aparentemente conseguiu evitar que transparecesse em um sorriso transborda em seus olhos.

Malícia em cores de tempestade.

Hermione estava certa novamente, não estava? No momento em que eu vi relâmpagos nos olhos dele, eu já estava condenado. A me apaixonar por um evento climático, quero dizer. Ou quase isso.

É uma força da natureza, no final das contas, não é? Então como eu poderia ter evitado que acontecesse? É o único consolo que me resta, suponho.

E eu definitivamente preciso de consolo quando penso que Draco provavelmente vê apenas olhos verdes, ao olhar para os meus.

A essa altura, eu ficaria feliz até com um verde-lápis-de-cor.

- Você nunca me pareceu o tipo de pessoa que deitaria na grama. – Eu formulo pateticamente, quando consigo desviar os olhos para o céu. O que, dessa vez, só acontece depois que ele desvia os dele primeiro, confesso.

- Você _realmente_ me tem em alta conta, não é? – A voz dele é alta apenas o suficiente para que eu entenda.

Nunca pensei que sarcasmo pudesse soar tão doce.

Ai, Merlin, sou um babaca apaixonado! Não é a toa que Draco está abusando da minha hospitalidade!

- Bom, você só não parece... Ser alguém que consiga relevar a presença de insetos... Sabe? – Tento me explicar. Um pouco tarde demais, me ocorre que possa ter soado como uma referência à sua preferência sexual, como um atentado a sua masculinidade ou coisa assim, o que provavelmente levaria a outro assunto, o que seria muito constrangedor, e... – Não que você tenha medo deles. Acho. Quero dizer, não sei se você tem, mas qual o problema? Ron não consegue nem ver aranhas, por exemplo, e isso não significa nada. Só que, convenhamos, você foi criado em uma mansão reluzente, então... – Ai, o que eu estou falando? Aliás, por que estou falando tanto? Eu sabia que falar era uma péssima idéia. E agora parece que eu o chamei de mimado, o que não é mentira, mas não era o plano.

Para minha surpresa, o bastardo está rindo. Muito. Quase sem emitir som, mas mesmo assim, os ombros dele estão chacoalhando consideravelmente. E a cabeça dele está jogada para trás, e os olhos, fechados, e a boca dele está... Rindo.

Eu nunca tinha visto Malfoy rir antes. (Pelo menos, não sem ser de forma cruel.)

Eu não deveria ficar observando ele assim. Ou posso acabar, não sei, o mordendo.

Mas, pensando bem, nada vai me fazer perder essa cena.

- Potter, você me ofendeu, sabe? – Ele diz baixinho, virando-se para mim, quando finalmente retoma o fôlego. A minha expressão deve evidenciar o quão constrangido eu me sinto, porque ele ri de novo, um pouquinho. – Eu quase não quero te contar que a grama desse jardim, com certeza, a julgar pela tradição das famílias bruxas ricas e levemente inescrupulosas, possui um feitiço de dedetização permanente. Até parece que eu deitaria perto de um formigueiro. – Ele dá de ombros, voltando a olhar para o céu, e eu me sinto... Um tanto idiota. Mas feliz. Afinal, ele quase soou atencioso! Pensamento que me faz sentir... Mais idiota.

- Nada que eu não soubesse então. – Resmungo, com algum divertimento, ao que ele assente.

É só então que percebo que estou praticamente assistindo ao pôr-do-sol ao lado de Draco Malfoy, deitado na grama.

Eu desconfio que ele também percebeu. Porque nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Onde está a coragem gryffindor quando você quer muito, muito, muito segurar a mão de alguém?

Não nesse jardim, pelo visto.

Eu gostaria de perguntar o que ele está fazendo aqui. Deitado ao meu lado na grama. Ou, quem sabe, o que ele e Hermione conversaram quando eu saí, e o que ele disse que ia fazer quando a deixou na sala de estar.

Ao invés disso, faço a pergunta que eu temia que escapasse.

- Malfoy.

- Hm?

- Qual é a cor dos meus olhos?

E eu recebo exatamente o que eu mereço por ser tão imbecil.

O olhar irônico mais cruel da história. (A julgar pela forma como alguma coisa pareceu se partir dentro de mim.)

- Então. Quer ouvir uma história engraçada? – Ele diz casualmente, como quem muda de assunto, e eu percebo que minha pergunta aparentemente não é nem digna de resposta.

- Claro. – Minha voz sai fraca, e eu espero não ter soado tão amargurado quanto eu poderia, nesse exato instante.

- Você provavelmente não sabe disso, mas houve uma época em que o Caribe estava muito na moda, na alta sociedade bruxa. – Que diabos...? – Você não imagina quantos casamentos luxuosos em Aruba eu presenciei, quando era pequeno.

- Hã... Não. Não imagino. – Murmuro. Agora ele vai me contar a vida dele?

- Como era preciso atravessar o Atlântico, e isso pode ser uma dor de cabeça até mesmo para bruxos com excelentes contatos, nós nunca passávamos mais tempo do que o suficiente por lá. Meu pai sempre resolvia as coisas o mais rápido possível, e logo voltava para seus compromissos inadiáveis. Ele provavelmente só se dava ao trabalho por causa de minha mãe, que sempre adorou festas.

Eu resolvo não mencionar que os assuntos inadiáveis do pai de Draco, naquela época, provavelmente envolviam desejar minha morte ardentemente. Enfim. Parece inadequado.

- Então eu tinha de assistir longas cerimônias na areia branca, sob a luz equatorial, nas melhores vestes a rigor que você pode imaginar, olhando para aquele mar absurdamente verde. E era uma tortura. As outras crianças sempre pareciam animadas, ansiosas, mas eu quase enlouquecia. Porque quando começasse a festa, as crianças de famílias menos... Elegantes, elas com certeza pulariam na água. E as crianças das famílias "com mais classe", ou, se você preferir, das famílias slytherin, fariam um sacrifício, e evitariam a água durante o evento, mas com certeza passariam pelo menos mais um dia na ilha, e aproveitariam o tempo restante.

Ele está me contanto como é difícil ser uma criança mimada? É isso? Eu meio que estou mesmo com pena dele. Será que ele está dizendo isso por causa do que eu insinuei antes a respeito dos insetos?

- Mas meu pai nunca se interessou por férias imprevistas. Ele dizia que eu poderia ir à praia com minha mãe quando estivéssemos na Inglaterra, mas quem se interessaria pelo mar inglês, se conhecesse Aruba? – Ele continua falando, apesar do meu silêncio. – E eu que não me rebaixasse em molhar um pedacinho que fosse das minhas vestes tão caras, ou em correr com os outros da minha idade. Nunca me ocorreu fazer um escândalo, também. Eu devia ter o que... Seis anos. Sete. E já olhava para as crianças a minha volta e pensava que _elas eram muito inferiores a mim_. Era a única coisa que me consolava, na verdade.

O tom dele é sombrio, nesse ponto. E agora eu realmente estou com vontade de abraçá-lo. Crianças mimadas podem não ser tão mimadas assim, aparentemente.

- Realmente parece tortura. – Comento, espiando-o a tempo de ver um sorrisinho no canto de sua boca.

- Era sim. Com certeza. Eu fui obcecado por aquele mar por muito tempo. Eu até sonhava com ele. – o sorriso dele aumenta. – As festas no Caribe acabaram, mas eu continuei lembrando, por muito tempo. Na minha memória, era um mar infinito, de uma cor que tirava o fôlego, profundo, mas nunca assustador. Ele era transparente demais para ser assustador. E era inacessível. Talvez isso fosse o mais importante. Eu o imaginava refrescante. E o imaginava libertador. Mas eu não podia saber. E isso o tornou fascinante, de uma forma nada saudável.

- Sonhar é saudável. – É a primeira coisa que me vem à mente.

- Eu imaginei que você fosse dizer algo assim. – Ele diz, aparentemente divertido, e se levanta. Já está quase escuro.

Apenas mais um episódio perturbador. Eu estou colecionando eles.

- Potter. – Draco chama meu nome, sua voz já distante, próxima da porta.

Eu olho por cima do ombro, ainda deitado, mas ele está de costas para mim, já quase entrando na casa.

- Sim, Malfoy? – Eu respondo alto o suficiente para que minha voz o alcance.

- Seus olhos definitivamente são Aruba.

... E eu nem imaginava que um arrepio poderia atravessar toda sua alma.

**

* * *

****N/D/D/A **(ou notas, desculpas e desabafo da autora, hmm)**: **Oi, eu sou um monstro, e vocês? D: Como vão?

A última vez que atualizei essa fic faz... Dois anos e dois dias, aparentemente. Que bizarro. Parece que foi ontem, cazzo. Não sei se as pessoas que liam continuam lendo. Não sei se outras vão ter coragem de clicar na fic quando virem o lapso temporal estranho entre a primeira publicação e a última atualização. Hehe. É uma preocupação válida, né? :P

Eu pensei em desistir, sabe? De todas as fics. Eu ando tão sem tempo pra tudo que eu queria fazer. Mas quem não anda? Acho que, em minha defesa, posso dizer que arquitetura é um curso que deixa você meio louco, quase morando na faculdade e virando noites. E se você namorar firme, e for viciada em seu namorado, bom, as coisas complicam um pouco mais.

Mas as fics pareciam fantasmas cutucando a minha cabeça. Céus. Eu realmente amo escrever, e eu realmente amo fanfics. Acho que eu nunca vou deixar de amar. Eu vou estar com 90 anos e lendo fanfics, porra. (Só que espero que, a essa altura do campeonato, eu já tenha terminado todas as minhas fics em andamento, hahahaha. E escrito um livro. Vários livros. Muitos livros. E, erm, projetado algo decente, já que eu resolvi fazer arquitetura. Ai.)

A questão é que _eu sei_ o final dessa história. Eu sei tudo que eu preciso escrever. (E que invariavelmente vai fugir de controle, mas essa é a graça, né?) E eu quero escrever. As pessoas que liam e comentavam aqui eram tão lindas, poxa. Metade da graça era escrever, mas ver as reações dos outros era... Incrível. Impagável. Sei lá. É alguma coisa que faz você ficar feliz e voltar saltitante mesmo sabendo que não ganha um tostão por isso (pelo contrário...) e que ninguém ali ao menos sabe seu nome de verdade, e está perfeito assim.

E como _leitora_ de fanfics, muito antes do que escritora, eu sei como é chato quando as pessoas somem com sua fic. Velho, eu odeio quando fazem isso. E acho que, por tabela, eu me odeio um pouco. Hahahahah.

E eu preciso dizer que, se você leu o capítulo _e_ leu até aqui, eu te amo. HAHAHAHAH. Obrigada. (Se você pulou o capítulo e veio aqui só pra ver qual foi a desculpa esfarrapada da vez e, quem sabe, me ameaçar com um pedaço de pau... Eu estou com medo, mas obrigada também, eu acho. Ai.)

Eu tinha prometido, no último capítulo, responder todas as reviews seguintes, já que não tinha conseguido responder naquele. Vergonhosamente, eu não o fiz, e olhando agora, acho que ninguém espera uma resposta dois anos depois. Sei lá. Eu gosto quando me respondem, então eu fico com peso na consciência quando não respondo os outros (mas talvez eu apenas seja complexada, whatever.), e eu vou fazer a mesma promessa dessa vez, hahahah, e vamos torcer pra que eu me saia melhor. (Eu tenho uma nova estratégia, pelo menos, hmm) De qualquer forma, muito obrigada Simca, Srta. Kinomoto, Zoe King, Mayara Malfoy Savinon, Jasmin17, Cissycinha, , lady, Mah Jeevas, Jey Jey, Strawberries Jam, Flor, Tatymoluka, Carola Weasley, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, Pandora Malfoy, Marina Michaelis, Fabianadat, OhYax e Ana Potter Malfor, pelos comentários lindos no capítulo sete! (Se eu não me engano alguém aí me ameaçou, mas foi lindo também, hahahah. Ou será que foi em algum capítulo antes? Estou confusa.)

Eu falo pra cacete, né? Bom, pessoal, desculpe qualquer coisa, obrigada por ter lido até aqui, EU VOU TERMINAR ESSA FIC, juro, hmm, meu bom senso diz para não fazer mais promessas relacionadas à reviews, mas eu gosto delas, não quero dizer nada, heheheh, hmm... Espero não ter perdido a mão. (ÚLTIMO DESABAFO, REALLY!) Eu estava meio aterrorizada com a idéia de ter enferrujado. Mas amei escrever isso aqui. Espero que vocês gostem. Vou continuar. Me aguardem.

Ok, eu claramente surtei. Vou parar com isso. Aiai.

Beijinhos de uma Drama Queen! :D (A dica já estava lá, no primeiro capítulo, acho.)


End file.
